Względnie normalni
by NessCeliean
Summary: Haiiro Gilbert i Chairo Feliks to dwójka nastolatków, która trafiła do tego samego liceum co bohaterowie KnB. Jak sobie poradzą w tej szkole, kiedy wszyscy wokół mają ich za wariatów? / Paringi: Midorima x Feliks, Gilbert x Akashi. / Ness jako Gilbert, Celiean w roli Feliksa. / WARNING: to jest naprawdę pokręcone, możliwe lekkie OOC, bardzo zboczony zielony glon.
1. W zakazanym lesie

**CHAIRO**

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej. Że to, co jest niedozwolone bardziej pociąga, niż wszystkie rzeczy dookoła, które ma się niemalże na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jednak, kiedy owy „zakazany owoc" wreszcie się dostanie w ręce tego, który go tak pożądał, traci nieznacznie na swojej wartości. Spojrzałem niezadowolony na pustą klasę i westchnąłem ciężko. Wygląda jak każda inna klasa… Ma ławki… i krzesła… i biurko dla nauczyciela… tablicę też ma. I szafy. Więc dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, na drzwiach do tej klasy wisi karteczka „uczniom wstęp wzbroniony"?! Spojrzałem na stojącego obok mnie wyższego chłopaka i szturchnąłem go w ramię. Blondyn tylko mruknął coś i zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu. Co go tak zastanowiło? Przecież nic tu nie ma. Zwykła klasa.

- Oi, Gilbert. – szepnąłem i ponownie pacnąłem chłopaka w ramię. Ten znów zignorował mnie. No co za koleś… Niech wybiera, albo wchodzimy tu, albo wychodzimy. Ja bym raczej wybrał to drugie. – No ruszże to dupsko. Idziemy stąd. Nic tu po nas! – powiedziałem nieco głośniej i zmarszczyłem brwi, robiąc groźną minę.

- Zostajemy. Trzeba przejrzeć każdą szafkę i szufladkę. Oni tu muszą coś trzymać, jeśli nikt tu nie może wchodzić. – szarooki stwierdził poważnie, na co wywróciłem oczami. Jak dla mnie to strata czasu… Ale co tam. Lepsze to, niż siedzenie w klasie pełnej uczniów. Irytuje mnie, jak dziewczyny na nas patrzą… One nas wręcz pożerają wzrokiem. To jest straszne. I nieprzyjemne. Nawet we własnej klasie nie można się poczuć swobodnie, bo stadko panienek gapi się na ciebie z żądzą gwałtu w oczach, a panowie patrzą się z zazdrością. To, że lubią Gilberta jeszcze zrozumiem… Jest wysoki, pełen optymizmu, wysportowany… Takich to dziewczyny lubią. A takich chłopaków tutaj pełno. Szczególnie koszykarzy. A ja jestem niski, bez mięśni, nie cierpię uprawiać sportów, nigdy nic mi nie pasuje… Niech te baby spłoną w piekle. W takim fajnym czarnym kociołku z różowym napisem „tępe rury". Heh. Chciałbym to zobaczyć. I usłyszeć ich agonalne krzyki. Stałbym sobie i z błogim uśmieszkiem napawał się tym widokiem.

- Dobra, dobra. Niech ci będzie. Jeśli nam się poszczęści, to znajdziemy kamień filozoficzny. – oznajmiłem z nutką ironii w głosie i wszedłem pierwszy do środka. Stawiałem ostrożnie każdy krok. A co, jeśli na podłodze jest sieć laserów, których przecięcie grozi rozstrzelaniem? Albo przynajmniej włączeniem alarmu? Dobra, to było trochę przesadzone. Nie ma żadnych laserów. Jakaś zatruta strzała przebije mnie na wylot. A dlaczego zatruta? Na wszelki wypadek, jeśli zrobię unik i pocisk mnie nie zabije, to zrobi to trucizna. Proste? Jak drut. Haiiro wszedł tuż za mną i przymknął delikatnie drzwi. Podzieliliśmy się zadaniami. Ja przeszukuję kartony, on szafy. Na początku to ja chciałem zająć się szafami… Ale pech chciał, że przegrałem w kamień, papier, nożyce pokazując szarookiemu środkowy palec zamiast jedno z trzech niedawno wymienionych. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: ustawiliśmy się w bojowych pozycjach z wyciągniętymi dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.

- Kamień… - akurat tak wyszło, że to Gilbertowi przypadł zaszczyt wyliczania… Bo ja wyliczałem ostatnio. Pff. Ale argument. Mogę wyliczać kiedy zechcę. – Papier… - zmrużyłem oczy, zawieszając wzrok na naszych pięściach. – Nożyce. – na dźwięk tych słów podniosłem wyżej rękę z wystawionym środkowym palcem.

- Walę to. Idę przeszukiwać szafki. – prychnąłem i już chciałem wyminąć blondyna, kiedy ten zatrzymał mnie.

- Feliks, zostajesz zdyskwalifikowany. – oznajmił. Że co?! Jak to zdyskwalifikowany? Za co niby? Środkowy palec niszczy wszystko, nawet żółwia w tytanowym pancerzu z nożyczkami i papierowym działem ciskającym kamieniami. – Środkowy palec jest niedozwolony. Wygrałem, szafki są moje. – poważna mina Gilberta, kiedy to mówił, troszkę zbiła mnie z tropu… On zazwyczaj nosi taką kamienną maskę, że nie wiem, kiedy żartuje, a kiedy naprawdę jest poważny. Najczęściej jednak żartuje. Prychnąłem i obrażony ruszyłem do śmiejących się ze mnie kartonów. One ze mnie drwią. A zaraz ja zadrwię z nich, kiedy będą płonąc żywym ogniem i błagać mnie o wybaczenie. Muahahaha. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i zanurkowałem wśród pudeł. Zacząłem przeszukiwać kartony, jednak nic oprócz podręczników do chemii rozszerzonej i książek z testami nie znalazłem. Nie dość, że nic nie znalazłem, to jeszcze się chyba wśród tych kartonów zgubiłem. Albo przeniosły mnie do innego wymiaru. Bo co z nich wychodziłem, to zawsze znajdywałem się w tym samym miejscu, a klasa wyglądała tak, jak wtedy, gdy do niej weszliśmy… z tym wyjątkiem, że Gilberta gdzieś wcięło. Wracałem więc w kartonowy gąszcz, by po kilku minutach wrócić i ponownie zastać pustkę. I tak kilkukrotnie, do momentu aż nie wytrzymałem i wrzasnąłem:

- Gilbert, gej-porno znalazłem! – jakaś szafa nagle otworzyła się, a ze środka wyłonił się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, rozczochrany blondyn. W ręku trzymał jakąś buteleczkę z zielonym płynem.

- Przynieś je tutaj! – oznajmił i wskazał na szafę. – Zrobimy imprezę. Patrz, co mam! – podniósł buteleczkę i pomachał nią. – A w środku jest tego więcej! – powiedziawszy to, znów zniknął w czeluściach szafy. Czo…? Zamrugałem nie ogarniając co się dzieje. Po chwili wzruszyłem ramionami i podszedłem do szafy, do której nagle zostałem wciągnięty. Gilbert uśmiechnął się i wcisnął mi w dłoń jakąś probówkę z pomarańczową substancją.

- Masz, powąchaj. Pachnie jak ciasteczka. – kiwnął zachęcająco, więc podniosłem przedmiot i powąchałem go. Od razu zacząłem kaszleć. Fu! To pachnie paskudnie.

- Gilbert, to nie są ciastka, tylko zgniłe jaja! – wyskoczyłem z szafy i miotnąłem probówką tak, że roztrzaskała się o tablicę. – Facet, ileś ty się tego nawdychał? Ocipiałeś, czy co? – spojrzałem na niego unosząc brew. Już miał mi coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy na korytarzu rozległy się kroki, definitywnie zbliżające się do tej klasy. Oboje spojrzeliśmy po sobie spanikowani. Rzuciłem się do drzwi, by je domknąć, Gilbert zaś wygramolił się z szafy i wepchnął wszystko, co z niej przedtem wywalił. Jednak zrobił to tak szybko i byle jak, że drzwiczki nie miały ochoty się zamknąć. Kij z tym! Cicho teraz bądź, bo nas tu znajdą! Odsunąłem się od drzwi, jednak po drodze wpadłem na krzesło i przewróciłem je. Kuźwa! Ktoś przystanął pod drzwiami.

- Ewakuacja! – szepnął blondyn i dopadł do okna. Pobiegłem za nim. Otworzył je na oścież i wspiął się na parapet, uniemożliwiając mi przy tym zrobienie tego samego. Ktoś po drugiej stronie zaczął się szarpać z klamką. Spojrzałem na Haiiro. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się i pomachawszy mi wyskoczył z klasy.

- Kuźwa, Gilbert! – krzyknąłem za nim. Drzwi uchyliły się, więc spanikowany dałem nura w kartony. Mam nadzieję, że ten ktoś nie zauważył mnie… Bo jeśli tak, to mamy przerąbane… Mamy? Ja na pewno mam. Gilbert zdążył się ewakuować, skubaniec jeden. A niech coś sobie złamie! Będę się cieszył. Przycupnąłem za najwyższym stosem pudeł i wstrzymałem oddech, kiedy obcy zaczął się kręcić po klasie.


	2. Jestem aniołem Pana

**HAIIRO**

Wspiąłem się na parapet i nic nie myśląc skoczyłem w otwartą przestrzeń. Motherfucker, I'm awesome. Jeszcze chwila i otworzę skrzydła i polecę. Albo i nie. Tak jakoś, to sobie teraz przypomniałem, że ja tak naprawdę nie umiem latać. No i skoczyłem z okna. I nawet nie wiem, z którego piętra. Trzecie, czwarte, piąte? Chyba nie…Bo my chyba nie mamy tylu pięter w tej szkole, nie? Trzeba będzie zapytać Feliksa następnym razem. Właśnie….Feliks…wydaje mi się, że coś mi umknęło. Osz w dupę, Feliks! Zostawiłem go w tej klasie! Samego! A ktoś tam wchodził. On mnie chyba zabije za to. Albo ewentualnie sam to zrobię, jak już uderzę swoim wątłym, śmiertelnym ciałem o podłogę. Coś długo się leci… To teraz mi przed oczami powinno całe życie przejść? No tak. A ja jak zwykle myślę o bzdurach. Zjadłbym budyń. Najlepiej waniliowy. Może po śmierci trafię do Hogwartu i będę mógł być czarodziejem? Fajnie by tak było. Magicznie, że tak powiem. I must go, my planet need me.

Wyobraźcie sobie jakim szokiem było gdy uderzyłem w coś miękkiego. I to w dodatku miękkiego i jęczącego. O w dupę! Zleciałem na człowieka! Tylko mi nie mówcie, że jestem bohaterem jednego filmu Woodiego Allena! Nie…chyba nie wyglądam jak Borys. Lat też mam troszkę mniej. No i nie próbowałem się zabić. A tym bardziej nie chciałem zabić nikogo innego. Mam przerąbane! Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. Albo jej.

Szybko podniosłem się i spojrzałem na poszkodowanego. Był nim dość niski czerwonowłosy chłopak z niesamowicie bladą cerą. Podobno ludzie z bledszą cerą są bardziej pożądani. A przynajmniej byli kiedyś. Teraz to wszyscy chodzą na solarę i wyglądają jakby się w gównie wytarzali. Nie żebym komentował… chociaż…no dobra. Jednak trochę komentuje. Ale tylko trochę.

Kucnąłem przy chłopaku i delikatnie dotknąłem dłońmi jego skroni. Widocznie miałem je dość zimne bo mały nieźle się wzdrygnął i szeroko otworzył oczy. I w tej chwili znieruchomiałem. Czerwonowłosy miał dwukolorowe tęczówki, które patrzyły na mnie jak największy brud świata. Ale co mnie tak obchodzi co on o mnie myśli… jakie on ma piękne ślepka! Kurde, zazdroszczę. Też chcę takie.

- Co ty sobie myślisz, plebsie? Chciałeś mnie zabić? – muszę przyznać, że troszeczkę mnie zatkało. Takiego teatrzyku to ja jeszcze nie widziałem. Jezu, jestę plebsę. Ale on zabawnie się złości… Próbuje mnie zabić swoim spojrzeniem. Zupełnie jak mój kotek kiedy zapomnę mu dać rano śniadania. Chyba niewiele mu brakuje by zacząć na mnie fukać i prychać. Mały psychopata. Dobra, czas na moje przedstawienie.

Podniosłem się z klęczek, dziękując losowi, że w tej chwili słońce wisiało akurat centralnie za moimi plecami. Rozłożyłem szeroko ręce i podarowałem chłopakowi jeden z moich randomowych, powalających na kolana uśmiechów.

- Moje imię to Gilbert. Jestem aniołem pana. – z twarzy chłopaka natychmiast zniknęła cała złość i pojawiło się wyraźne zaskoczenie. O Jezu… wiem, że to przez chwilę…ale przez tą jedną małą chwilą, on uwierzył w to co mówię! I dlatego tak bardzo kocham to, że jestem takim dziwakiem. Miny normalnych ludzi gdy mnie widzą są zdecydowanie wystarczającą nagrodą za całe wyobcowanie. Lubię to. Myślałem, że wyraz twarzy chłopaka szybko zmieni się z „WTF" na „ pojebało Cię człowieku?" ale czerwonowłosy ciągle przyglądał mi się z szeroko otwartymi i pięknymi oczętami. No dobra. To show must go on. Złożyłem wreszcie ręce i złączyłem je ze sobą, dalej uśmiechając się delikatnie do chłopaka. Niby wolę rozmawiać sam ze sobą.. no i z Feliksem, ale czasem warto się integrować, nie? Przynajmniej tak dla pozoru. Żeby mnie nie zabrali do wariatkowa, bo tam zaczną mnie faszerować jakimiś psychotropami i będę warzywkiem. Marchewką na przykład.

- Lękać się nie musisz. Nie mam w celu krzywdzenia ciebie – przejechałem dłonią w powietrzu, próbując upodobnić się do Yody. Szkoda tylko, że mam na sobie szkolny mundurek bo gdybym nosił białą szatę, wyglądało by to autentyczniej. No ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda? Najwyżej powiem, że to w celu kamuflażu. Argument niepodważalny, bitch! Chłopak mrugnął kilka razy, a na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się wyraz irytacji i złości. Zaczął się uroczo trzęś i szperać w torbie. Gdy wreszcie znalazł upragniony przedmiot, udało mi się w ostatniej chwili odsunąć przed ciosem. Ten człowiek celował we mnie nożyczkami! Całymi siłami próbując się nie roześmiać szybkim ruchem chwyciłem jego rękę i wyrwałem mu narzędzie. Haha… jak myślał, że nie czymś takim zrani to się przeliczył. Nie na darmo interesowałem się walkami i bronią od… no cóż, od kiedy tylko pamiętam. A w takim bezpośrednim starciu to już w ogóle nie masz szans, kurdupelku. Lata walki mieczami.  
>Czerwonowłosy chyba się tego nie spodziewał bo przez chwilę zamarł i spojrzał zszokowany na swoją pustą dłoń.<p>

- My anioły jesteśmy żołnierzami. Tak łatwo z nami nie ma. - chłopak chyba chciał się na mnie rzucić ale szybko uchyliłem się i zacząłem wycofywać. Nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu, a jeszcze trzeba znaleźć Feliksa i go przeprosić. Koniec integracji.

- Jak śmiesz? – krzyknął za mną i rzucił czymś w moim kierunku. Oho…chyba poleciały kolejne nożyczki. On ich chyba ma tyle ile Ginosaji miał łyżeczek – Jestem absolutem!

Słysząc to, odwróciłem się i uśmiechając się, skłoniłem się przed nim i zdjąłem z głowy wyimaginowany kapelusz. Szkoda, że go naprawdę nie miałem. Trzeba sobie zapamiętać, żeby na takie sytuacje zawsze mieć takie rzeczy pod ręką!

Chichocząc wkroczyłem do szkoły i rozejrzałem się. No tak. A teraz… no właśnie, nie wiem co teraz. Bo ja nawet nie wiem gdzie była ta klasa. No i tak jakby to nie wiem też gdzie mam teraz lekcje. Albo chociaż gdzie zostawiłem swoją torbę. O Jezu… znowu to! Ja rozumiem, że już taki mam charakter, ale przydałoby się chociaż raz spróbować trochę pouważać na to co się dzieje wokół mnie. I to nie tak, że nie próbuje! Ja się naprawdę staram! Oczywiście do czasu aż zapomnę o tym, że coś takiego w ogóle sobie postanowiłem. Wyjątkiem są przypadki gdy postanowię sobie coś naprawdę mocno… wtedy dążę do tego póki nie padnę trupem. Co innego, że zazwyczaj moje postanowienia są strasznie głupie…jak „przepłynę całe jezioro wzdłuż". Sam nie wiem skąd mi się biorą takie pomysły. Ale nie będę narzekać… w takich przypadkach najlepiej zadzwonić do Feliksa! Telefonu chyba nie zapomniałem! Wyjąłem smartfona z kieszeni i szybko wyszukałem zdjęcie przyjaciela w kontaktach, których i tak nie było dużo. Większość to rodzina…albo ludzie, z którymi i tak nie rozmawiam, ale nie usuwam ich numerów.

- No dalej, Feliks! Odbierz! –jęknąłem gdy usłyszałem piąty z rzędu sygnał- umrę tu, Feliks!  
>Cierpliwie poczekałem aż włączy się sekretarka i nagrałem przyjacielowi wiadomość.<p>

- Feliks…słuchaj bo mam mało czasu. Pamiętaj, żeby słuchać uważnie, dobrze? Pamiętasz? Ok. Szkołę zaatakowały małe, czerwonowłose tytany typu psychopata. Ich specjalizacją jest atak i rzut nożyczkami. Musisz uważać. To może być początek apokalipsy. Ja już jestem w centrum całego chaosu- rozejrzałem się po pustym holu. No tak. Chaos – myślę, że ktoś rzucił we mnie eliksirem odpowiedzialnym za utratę pamięci i w dodatku ukradł moją torbę. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą pamiętam. Dzwonie, żeby się pożegnać…ale zaraz … AGGGHH.. coś mnie atakuje…Feliks! Kto to Feliks? Umieram!

Zacząłem kasłać i jęczeć, padając teatralnie na podłogę. Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widział. Chociaż pewnie i to byłoby zabawne. Gdy znudziło mi się udawanie swojej tragicznej śmierci, rozłączyłem się i podskakując radośnie, ruszyłem do najbliższego korytarza. Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu, nie? Może mi się poszczęści i ja tam trafię. Prosto na arenę do Kapui. I stanę się sławniejszym gladiatorem niż Spartakus. Nie żeby kręciło mnie bycie czyjąś własnościom i mordowanie przyjaciół ku uciesze paru tysięcy łaknących krwi psychopatów. Ale chętnie stoczyłbym jakiś pojedynek!

Jeśli Feliks nie odbiera to muszę sobie poradzić sam. Może i ze znalezieniem klasy nie będzie takie problemu, ale ja naprawdę nie miałem zielonego pojęcia gdzie mogła być moja torba. Winę zwalę najwyżej na chochliki. Ziewnąłem przeciągle i przeczesałem ręką włosy. A raczej przeczesałem je tak, że teraz sterczały na wszystkie strony. No ale kogo to obchodzi. A tej dziewczyny przede mną na pewno nie. Chyba. Bo tak jakby to ona chyba idzie w moją stronę. A ja jej chyba nie znam. Biorąc pod uwagę, że z tej odległości jest dla mnie rozmazaną plamą o formie człowieka. Cholera, znów zapomniałem okularów. A może i mam je w torbie…Nie pamiętam. Jeśli chodzi o naukę i książki, moja pamięć była nie zawodna. Co się natomiast tyczy zwykłych czynności życiowych… można by mnie nazwać jedną wielką ciotą. Ja czekam aż zapomnę, że powinienem oddychać, czy coś. Pewnie nie długo to się stanie. Jak będę zaintrygowany czytaniem jakiegoś gej porno czy coś. Media byłyby zachwycone. **Czytał o homoseksualnym akcie sodomii i zapomniał jak oddychać. **To będzie tak bardzo genialne, że będą o tym pisać wszędzie. I ile memów powstanie. Dziewczyna wreszcie podeszła na tyle blisko bym mógł ją rozpoznać. Chodzi nawet ze mną do klasy i przystawia się do Feliksa. Cóż, nie sądzę by cokolwiek jej to dało.

- Haiiro-kun! – zawołała wesoło i zaczęła ruszać się w dość dziwny sposób. Szczerze powiem, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia co chciała tym osiągnąć, ale przyznam, że podobne zachowania widziałem na oddziale psychiatrii. Ale skoro ma problemy z nadmierną ruchliwością to nie powinienem tego komentować. Posłałem jej kolejne spojrzenie i zobaczyłem jak dziewczyna wierci się i zakręca włosy wokół palca. Biedna dziewczyna…to musi być nerwica. Uśmiechnąłem się zachęcająco, nie chcąc jej bardziej przestraszyć i przyjąłem otwartą pozę, mającą na celu pokazanie jej mojego optymistycznego nastawienia. Może dzięki temu będzie jej łatwiej.

- Haiiro-kun…zastanawiałam się, czy może nie wiesz gdzie jest Chairo-kun…

- Oh. Właściwie to też go szukam. Jego i mojej torby. Zapomniałem gdzie ją położyłem - uśmiechnąłem się lekko zakłopotany.

- Haiiro-kun, jakie to urocze! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna piskliwie, a ja spojrzałem na nią lekko zdziwiony. Urocze? No cóż, jestem pewien, że moja nieogarniętość potrafi zwalać z nóg, ale chyba nie w tym sensie- mamy jeszcze trochę czasu więc mogę Ci pomóc. Przy okazji znajdziemy Chairo-kuna.


	3. Feliksowy hejter mode

**CHAIRO**

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy wylądowałem pomiędzy kartonami. Jezu, to się nazywa szczęście. Zdążyłem się schować akurat w tym samym momencie, gdy ktoś otworzył drzwi. A Gilberta zabiję. Choć może nawet lepiej, że on pierwszy wyskoczył…? Ja bym się wahał. Nie lubię dużej wysokości, pokuszę się o stwierdzenie, że mam lęk wysokości. Jednak gdybym miał wybierać – wyskoczyć, albo zostać przyłapany, wybrałbym to pierwsze. Wolę złamać rękę, niż dostać naganę.

Do moich uszu dotarło niezadowolone mruknięcie, poprzedzone chrupaniem roztrzaskanego szkła, na które ktoś nadepnął. Ups. Totalnie zapomniałem o buteleczce z tym śmierdzącym płynem, co dla Haiiro pachniał ciasteczkami. Zjarał się, kurde. Zamiast kleju, nawdychał się chemikaliów z probówek i zaczął fazować. On na co dzień ma niebezpieczne fazy… Aż nie chcę wiedzieć, do czego teraz jest zdolny. A co jeśli zacznie udawać anioła? Za dużo Supernatural się chłopaczyna naoglądał i pomyśli, że też może być takim Castielem. Niech ten ktoś, kto tu przywlókł swoje dupsko, przeniesie je gdzieindziej. Ja muszę iść ratować świat przed zjaranym Gilbertem. O ile kogoś, kto się nawdychał rzeczy nieokreślonych, można nazwać zjaranym… Zjarany to on zawsze jest. Teraz się naćpał. Naćpany Gilbert… Boże, ziemia niedługo wybuchnie.

Przybysz, przez którego muszę siedzieć w kartonach, najwidoczniej zajął się sprzątaniem klasy. Zamknął okno, a potem dało się usłyszeć szuranie przestawianych krzeseł, które po wtargnięciu tutaj przeze mnie i Haiiro, zostały rozrzucone po całym pomieszczeniu. Swoją drogą – jestem ciekawy, kto zainteresował się hałasem, jaki zrobiliśmy. Mam nadzieję, że to nie nauczyciel. Ale nadzieja matką głupich, lepiej mieć pewność, że to nie jest nauczyciel. Zacząłem czołgać się pomiędzy kartonami tak, by schować się za najwyższą kolumną pudeł, skąd można by było wyjrzeć na klasę i pozostać niezauważonym. Przycupnąłem pomiędzy kartonową wieżą a ścianą i ostrożnie zerknąłem na krzątającego się po pokoju obcego. Był to wysoki, zielonowłosy okularnik, o poważnym wyrazie twarzy. Nawet przystojny. Teraz mogę to stwierdzić. Często widziałem go gdzieś na korytarzu w towarzystwie jakiegoś czerwonowłosego, lub innych chłopaków o nienaturalnym kolorze włosów. Nazywa się Midorima Shintaro, jeśli dobrze pamiętam… Jest wiceprzewodniczącym szkoły, należy do klubu koszykówki, w którym jest wicekapitanem. Współczuję mu trochę. Bo tak nie wiadomo, czy się z tych tytułów cieszyć, czy raczej smucić… Fajnie być tak wysoko usytuowanym, jednak taki smuteczek jest, że jest to zaledwie drugie miejsce, że jest ktoś lepszy.

Kiedy chłopak podszedł bliżej mojej kryjówki, szybko schowałem się za kartony. Zrobiłem to jednak zbyt gwałtownie i uderzyłem bokiem w wieżę, która zaczęła się niebezpiecznie chybotać, aż to wszystko runęło na mnie. Chciałem jakoś ochronić się przed nimi, więc zacząłem machać rękoma, co tylko poskutkowało tym, że moje okulary poszybowały w powietrze i wylądowały gdzieś daleko. Mam nadzieję, że są całe… Nie czuję się komfortowo, gdy nie potrafię odróżnić przedmiotów znajdujących się pięć metrów ode mnie. Czasem i nawet bliżej… Jęknąłem głośno, kiedy wszystko wylądowało na mnie. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że w tym nieszczęściu miałem jednak odrobinę szczęścia. Wszystkie pudła wypełnione były testami, a nie książkami. Zamarłem, gdy zielonowłosy obrócił się i ruszył w moim kierunku. Po drodze podniósł okulary, które chyba były całe i stanął przede mną. Podniosłem głowę, przez co natrafiłem na karcące spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Poczułem się trochę jak mały piesek, który coś nabroił i czekał teraz na zbesztanie przez właściciela. Jeśli wiceprzewodniczący zechce – zaskomlę.

- Czy mogę wiedzieć, co tutaj robisz? – zapytał poważnie, wyciągając do mnie dłoń z okularami. Odebrałem je i po szybkich oględzinach wcisnąłem na nos. Podniosłem się lekko i ignorując pytanie nastolatka zacząłem ustawiać na nowo kartony, a rozsypane testy zgarniałem pod siebie. Chłopak odchrząknął znacząco, więc ponownie na niego spojrzałem z uniesioną brwią. – Zadałem pytanie. Co tutaj robisz?

- A nie widać? – odpowiedziałem mu pytaniem. – Dom sobie buduję, bo własnego nie mam. – odparłem takim poważnym tonem, jakim posługiwał się zielonowłosy. Ten wpatrywał się we mnie z rozszerzonymi w szoku oczyma. Widać po nim było, że nie wie, jak ma na to zareagować. Heh. Takie reakcje kocham najbardziej. Takie zwątpienie. „Czy ja aby na pewno rozmawiam z normalnym człowiekiem?" Jak widać – nie. Do normalnych mnie nie można zaliczyć. Może i wyglądam jak zwykły nastolatek o równie zwykłym kolorze włosów, ale oryginalnego charakteru nie można mi odmówić. Niektórzy mówią na to wariactwo, ja na to mówię „po prostu Feliks." Jest nawet taka reklama. W której występuje paskudne krwiożercze zwierzę pieszczotliwie nazwane przez innych wiewiórką. Wiewiórki są rude, a rudych nikt nie lubi. A ja kiedyś gołębia musiałem grać. Było to dawno, w podstawówce, gdy zbrakło szkole aktorów do przygód Kopciuszka… I zaciągnęli mnie, ubrali w pióra i wywalili na scenę, bym mieszał w grochu. A potem wezwali rodziców, bo powiedziałem, że sram na to i zszedłem ze sceny. I nie pomogły wytłumaczenia, że jestę gołębię, a te srają na wszystko…

- Jasne, nanodayo. – roześmiałem się, co trochę zbiło chłopaka z pantałyku.

- Nano że co? O matko, ale to śmiesznie brzmi. Takie powitanie kosmitów. „Nanodayo, ET. Co tam słychać?" „Nanodayo, R2D2. Teściowa mi umarła." „Oh, to dziś ci szczęście dopisało." „Powiedzmy. Teraz muszę pogrzeb załatwiać." „No to moje współczucie." „Dzięki… To ja już idę. Trzymaj się. Nanodayo." „Nanodayo." Czy coś w tym stylu… - zacząłem paplać, próbując jakoś polepszyć swoją sytuację. Zielonowłosy jednak tylko zmarszczył groźnie brwi i przerwał mi mój monolog.

- Wstawaj i sprzątaj to. Nie powinno cię tutaj być. – wyciągnął rękę i chwycił mnie mocno za ramię, by podciągnąć do góry. Ałć! Skrzywiłem się i wyszarpnąłem z uścisku. Co za brutal. Czy gdybym był dziewczyną, też by mnie tak potraktował? Wątpię w to. Czasem żałuję, że urodziłem się z penisem między nogami. Choć… bycie chłopakiem ma swoje zalety. Można chodzić bez koszulki, gdy jest ciepło i nikt złego słowa o tobie nie powie. Choć takie suche klaty jak ja powinny mieć zakaz ściągania koszulek w miejscach publicznych…Ja wiem, że nie mam czego pokazywać, to siedzę w koszulce. Ale są tacy, którzy tego nie rozumieją i paradują półnadzy. Mówi się, że wszystko jest dla ludzi. Ale niektórzy powinni sobie pewne rzeczy darować. Na przykład gruba dziewczyna nie powinna nosić leginsów, a stara baba nie powinna farbować włosów na czerwono lub fioletowo. I to samo tyczy się chłopaków bez mięśni. Oni nie powinni nie nosić koszulek. Wracając jednak do obecnej mojej sytuacji…

- Czo ty robisz?! Domu chcesz mnie pozbawić? Jesteś bez serca! – zacząłem krzyczeć i miotać się ze łzami w oczach. Mam nadzieję, że teraz temu bezuczuciowemu potworowi zrobi się mnie żal. Bo ma być mu mnie żal. Ma mnie poklepać po głowie i puścić bez żadnej kary.

- Uspokój się. – powiedział i westchnął ciężko. Masz się czuć winny, a nie wzdychać! Zrobiłem nadąsaną minę i spojrzałem urażony na niewzruszonego zielonowłosego.

- Nie masz serca. – mruknąłem nadymając policzki. Ten tylko wywrócił oczami i poprawił zsuwające się okulary. Woo. Ile w tym było emocji… Już robot potrafi wykrzesać z siebie więcej, niż on. – Bo wy wysocy to zawsze tacy jesteście. Nie interesuje was krzywda małych niewinnych stworzonek. – wyplułem te słowa i spojrzałem na zielonowłosego z odrazą. Jak można być tak wysokim? Przecież on musi zahaczać głową o wszelkie futryny w drzwiach. Albo w autobusie, jeśli stoi, to musi być lekko przygarbiony. Życie tak bardzo smutne, gdy jest się wysokim. A niscy mają lepiej. A jeśli mają problem z sięgnięciem czegoś, to wykorzystają do pomocy ludzi wysokich. Wysocy nie powinni chodzić sobie po świecie jako wolne stworzenia. Z nich powinno zrobić się niewolników. A takich, którzy mają powyżej dwóch metrów, zamykałoby się w klatkach. Nastolatek spojrzał na mnie zszokowany. No co? Taka prawda. Myślisz, że jak jesteś wysoki, to możesz patrzeć na mnie z góry? Niedoczekanie.

- Myślisz, że co? Jesteś taki fajny, bo nie mieścisz się w drzwiach? Ja przynajmniej mogę się schować gdziekolwiek zechcę, a tobie tylko stanie za drzewem zostaje. No i co tak patrzysz, jakbyś człowieka pierwszy raz na oczy zobaczył? Kiedy ty stałeś u boga w kolejce po wzrost, ja poszedłem po zajebistość. I dostałem rozum w gratisie! A znasz to powiedzenie? Wysoki jak brzoza, głupi jak koza? Jeśli nie znałeś, to teraz już znasz – z każdym moim słowem chłopak coraz bardziej wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Chyba zgodzę się ze stwierdzeniem, że małe pieski najgłośniej ujadają. Ale taki już nasz charakterek. Małe i zadziorne. I to w sobie lubię najbardziej. Śmierć wielkoludom. Na moment urwałem swój monolog, gdy poczułem w kieszeni spodni nachalne wibracje. Kurna, kto teraz dzwoni? Jemu też śmierć. Zignorowałem dzwoniącą komórkę i powróciłem do wyżywania się na zielonowłosym nastolatku. – Sami wielcy ludzie byli niskiego wzrostu. Bonaparte na przykład. Albo Mussolini. Mieli tyle wzrostu co ja! A wszyscy ich znają. Albo taki Hitler, zaledwie sto siedemdziesiąt trzy centymetry. Tak samo Stalin! Albo Kim Dzong Un! Albo nasz przewodniczący szkoły! Wszyscy znani psychopaci są niskiego wzrostu! – odetchnąłem, kiedy skończyłem. No. Teraz to mu wygarnąłem. Niech mnie spróbuje zgasić. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie w zamyśleniu, kiedy nagle jego kąciki ust uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

- Wiesz… Było też wiele znanych wysokich osób. – odparł spokojnie i poprawił okulary. Liczysz, że tym mnie zgasisz?

- Wiem. Mao Zedong - metr osiemdziesiąt. George Waszyngton – metr dziewięćdziesiąt jeden, Osama Bin Laden i Abraham Lincoln – metr dziewięćdziesiąt trzy. Ale zauważyłeś? Oni są normalni. A wszyscy niscy, których wymieniłem, do normalnych się nie zaliczali. A więc tak mi przykro, ale twój argument jest inwalidą. Swoją drogą… - uśmiechnąłem się drapieżnie i lekko pochyliłem zakładając ręce za plecy. – ja również nie należę do normalnych.

Zielonowłosy wpatrywał się we mnie próbując jakoś odpowiedzieć. Już nie masz szans, by jakoś się wybronić. Wygrałem. Ja zawsze wygrywam. No… może nie zawsze. Często zostaję zdyskwalifikowany… Jak na przykład w grze w kamień, papier, nożyce. Wyprostowałem się i spojrzałem dumnie na chłopaka. Zdziwiłem się, kiedy uśmiechnął się w podobny sposób, jak ja uśmiechałem się przed chwilą. Nie podoba mi się to… Pochylił się nade mną tak, by jego usta były przy moim uchu. Poczułem jego ciepły oddech na policzku i karku. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę.

- Może… Ale to na wysokich lecą dziewczyny. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo wysocy mają większe penisy i są lepsi w łóżku. – c-co?! Ej! To nie jest argument. Zerknąłem na niego zszokowany. To nie jest argument! Każdy penis jest dobry! A im większy, tym potem następnego dnia dupa bardziej boli. A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? Nie, no… Zabiję gnoja. Czyli sugeruje, że mam małego?! No i kij, jeśli mam! Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy poczułem dużą dłoń na swojej głowie. Chłopak chwycił mnie za czuprynę i przechylił moją głowę w tył tak, bym spojrzał mu prosto w tą hipnotyzującą zieleń jego oczu. Woo. Ale on ma długie rzęsy. – A teraz grzecznie posprzątaj te kartony.

Pchnął mnie w kierunku bałaganu, który zrobiłem i nie czekając na moją reakcję – opuścił klasę. Stałem zdezorientowany nawet nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Co za gnój! Ja go po prostu rozwalę zaraz. Kopnąłem kolejne pudła i wyleciałem z klasy z miną rasowego mordercy. Rozejrzałem się, jednak nigdzie nie było tego zielonowłosego palanta. Pobiegłem więc w pierwszą lepszą stronę. A nóż widelec trafię na niego? Szedłem szybkim krokiem ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i opuszczoną głową. Nagle usłyszałem znajome wołanie. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na idącego w moją stronę Gilberta i dziewczynę, której imienia nigdy nie zapamiętam. Fuknąłem coś i przyspieszyłem, wymijając ich przy okazji.

- Feliks! – blondyn zawołał za mną zdezorientowany moim zachowaniem.

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie! Jesteś wysoki, a wszyscy wyżsi ode mnie mają szlaban na odzywanie się do mnie. Nienawidzę wysokich ludzi! – warknąłem.

- Feliks, czekaj! – krzyknął za mną. Przystanąłem i odwróciłem się. Gilbert uśmiechnął się delikatnie i upadł na kolana. A temu czo? – Czy teraz mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – spytał niewinnie. O jezu. Parsknąłem śmiechem. Dobra, to jest jedyny wyjątek, na którego nie mogę się gniewać. Na innych mam focha, ale na niego po prostu się nie da. Wywróciłem oczami i kiwnąłem głową na znak, by mówił. – Gdzie mamy teraz lekcje? – spytał. Spojrzałem na niego zszokowany.

- A wiesz, że nie wiem?


	4. Fabryka lodowatych lodów

**HAIIRO**

Spojrzałem na najlepszego przyjaciela i ułożyłem usta w podkówkę. Podwinięte rękawy przybliżyłem do twarzy i zrobiłem face-floor. Tak. Facefloor. Nie obchodzi mnie co tam sobie myślą ludzie. Niech sobie myślą co chcą. Ja podłogę kochałem od zawsze i nie zamierzam się kryć z naszym związkiem. Wszystkie samotne noce, gdy rodzice się kłócili spędzałem przytulając się z nią. Wspierała mnie wtedy jak nikt inny. I nikogo nie kocham bardziej i nie będę kochać! No może tylko Feliksa. Ale on to inna kategoria bo nie darzymy się romantycznymi uczuciami. I nie spędziłem z nim tylu nocy ile spędziłem z podłogą.  
>Pocałowałbym ją teraz ale jest taka brudna, że tego nie zrobię. Powinna się najpierw umyć czy coś. Skuliłem się i zacząłem burczeć pod nosem o zakazanej miłości.<p>

- No i ja kocham ją, a ona mnie. Ale nie możemy być razem. To takie smutne, że aż mi się śmiać chce.

Feliks zaczął na mnie krzyczeć i złapał mnie za biodra, gwałtownie podnosząc do pionu. Spróbowałem się wyrwać ale dostałem sójkę w bok i postanowiłem wysłuchać przyjaciela.

- Gil… rozmawialiśmy już o tym, prawda? – zapytał szatyn, a ja smutnie kiwnąłem głową- no i co Ci mówiłem?

- Że powinienem ukrywać nasz związek? – brązowowłosy natychmiast się rozpromienił i poklepał mnie po głowie.

- Dobry chłopiec. Tylko ja mogę widzieć o waszym związku. Pamiętaj. Tylko ja potrafię go zrozumieć.

Przyjrzałem się przyjacielowi i natychmiast się rozpromieniłem. Jak dobrze mieć kogoś takiego przy sobie! Zacząłem podskakiwać i chichotać jak skończony idiota. Feliks przyglądał mi cierpliwie, a kąciki jego ust unosiły się delikatnie. O tak. On dobrze wie co to znaczy. Zaraz skończy się ładowanie fazy i będzie wielki wybuch.

- FELIKS! – wydarłem się na cały korytarz i złapałem chłopaka za rękę. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony- Feliks…chodźmy na lody. Ja chcę lody. Teraz chcę. Możemy iść?  
>Chairo przekrzywił lekko głowę, chwilę się zastanawiając. Dosłownie chwile. Taką malutką, że malutką.<p>

- Jasne. Czemu nie? – idziemy na lody! Czekoladowe! Zrobiłem piruet i ruszyłem przed siebie. Niestety potknąłem się i wylądowałem na mojej ukochanej ziemi. Ups…to się chyba nazywa epic fail. Może jednak podłoga mnie nie kocha? Albo jest zazdrosna o lody. Chairo westchnął tylko i spojrzał na mnie z miną „znowu?" i zaczął gwałtownie rechotać. A niech sobie spada… sprzątać te kartony z pokoju czy coś. Śmieje się ze mnie, kurcze. To nie moja wina…tylko tej głupiej podłogi! No pięknie…a teraz wygłaszam herezje. Chyba to można nazwać zdradą! Zdradziłem naszą miłość i przyjaźń. To koniec. Zrywam z tobą. Albo i nie. Nie wiem. Moje myśli są zbyt pokręcone. Nie rozumiem ich.

- Nie żeby coś- odezwała się nagle blondyna obok nas. To ona tu cały czas była? Ano… chyba chciała coś od Feliksa. Z tego co pamiętam. Miała nas gdzieś zaprowadzić – ale mamy teraz lekcje.

Lekcje? Jakie lekcje? Aha… te lekcje. Te szkolne, tak? No fakt…to może być problem. Nie tak duży jak ten z moim związkiem, ale jednak. I nawet wiem jak go rozwiązać. Olać go! Znaczy olać lody w tym przypadku. Bo nie żeby szkoła była dla mnie ważniejsza…co to, to nie. Słodycze w takim przypadku zawsze będą priorytetem. Ale jest inny problem… nie chce żeby Felcio zawalił swoją nienaganną frekwencję. No i nie mam zielonego pojęcia, w którą stronę jest wyjście ze szkoły. Zawsze mogę znów spróbować oknem, ale nie sądzę by ten pomysł spodobał się Feliksowi. Nie… trzeba poudawać kogoś normalnego i iść na lekcje. Ale najpierw trzeba się dowiedzieć gdzie są. Można spytać tej blondynki, nie?  
>O! Jezu, jestem geniuszem. Czemu nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej? Cóż…pewnie dlatego, że zbyt dużo myślałem o lodach. A lody są dobre. Każde lody! No może z wyjątkiem tych kauczukowych. Tych nie lubię. Nigdy nie planowałem sobie związków i przyszłości…ale jakbym miał coś takiego robić, to chciałbym mieć partnera, który umie robić lody. Tak profesjonalnie. Jezu! To powinno być marzeniem każdego faceta. Przynajmniej każdego, który lubi lody. Bo niektórzy nie lubią. Lubią inne rzeczy jak… nie wiem co. Tak naprawdę to w ogóle nie wiem jak można lodów nie kochać.<p>

- Nee, Nika - mruknąłem do dziewczyny obok, kiedy wreszcie przypomniało mi się jej imię. W sumie to nie było takie trudne. Wystarczało pomyśleć. I mówiąc pomyśleć mam na myśli naprawdę pomyśleć o niej, a nie o krainie tęczy i jednorożców – umiesz dobrze robić lody?  
>Feliks też jakoś nagle się zainteresował i spojrzał na nią. Dziewczyna przesuwała wzrokiem to po mnie, to po Chairo i momentalnie spaliła buraka. Przez chwilę jąkała się i nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć.<p>

- Ale…co…jakie lody?

Feliks uśmiechnął się nagle do mnie, ale gdy spojrzał na dziewczynę wyraz jego twarzy diametralnie się zmienił. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i prychnął.

- Jak to jakie? Lodowate.

Lodowate lody! O Jezu. Feliks jesteś moim bogiem. Załóżmy firmę z lodowatymi lodami! Lodowate lody! Fenomen, kurde! To będzie hit. I będą je nawet sprzedawać w tych randomowych lodo-ciężarkówkach z randomową muzyczką, którą znają wszyscy. A autorami będzie super-ekstra Gilbert Haiiro i hiper-świetny Feliks Chairo. Najlepszy duet świata, bitch! Umieraj w męczarniach patrząc na naszą zajebistość! Hahaha….  
>Odłączyłem się na chwilę z swojego świata i spróbowałem ogarnąć co mnie minęło. Chyba nie dużo. To tylko Feliks mordujący wzrokiem koleżankę. W ogóle to mu się nie dziwie. Te jej cycki są przerażające. Wyglądają jakby miały zaraz ożyć i potoczyć się w naszą stronę. Brr… straszne. A co jeśli one mają zęby? Albo...zaraz, zaraz…Czy Nika nie ma swetra założonego na odwrót? No nie! Nie mówcie mi, że ma! To jest sabotaż! Zamach na moje zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsywne. Dobra, Gil…Teraz spokojnie. Wdech…i wydech. Twoja koleżanka wcale nie ma swetra ubranego na odwrót. A nawet jeśli ma to Cię to nie obchodzi.<br>Po co miałbym się tym przejmować? Przecież to tylko pognieciony… brzydki… założony na odwrót…sweter. O Jezu. Pieprze to. Ten sweter to największe zło świata i póki ta laska się nie przebierze, nie będę potrafił myśleć o czymś innym!

- Haiiro-kun…czy ty patrzysz na mój dekolt?

Podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem na nią całkiem poważnie. Mrugnąłem kilka razy.

- Nie. Po co miałbym to robić. Po prostu masz sweter na odwrót i denerwuje mnie to.

Dziewczyna pisnęła coś i rzuciła we mnie torebką. A to, kurna, za co? Chwile później oberwało się Feliksowi. No tym bardziej…za co?

- Wy…jesteście nienormalni! – krzyknęła jakby chcąc nas obrazić. Cóź…tak jakby to jej się nie udało. Spojrzałem na przyjaciela i wzruszyłem ramionami. Miał tą samą minę.

- Wiemy. Ale to chyba nie powód żeby rzucać w nas rzeczami, nie?

Kobieta znów coś wrzasnęła, a Feliks wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość. Kurde… jeszcze chwila i wybuchnie. A ta kobieta nie pozbiera się do końca swojego życia. Lepiej się ulotnić. Cóż, przynajmniej się pozbył balastu. Bo wątpię by po tym się dalej do niego zalecała.

- Feliks! Spadamy!


	5. Feliksowy parkour i gniazdo tytanów

**CHAIRO**

Wpatrywałem się w dziewczynę z wyraźną irytacją. Jezu, te stworzenia z cyckami to najbardziej wkurzająca rzecz świata. Piszczą, boją się wszystkiego co jest włochate i ma osiem odnóży, łatwo wpadają w furię i używają mnóstwo kosmetyków, które rzekomo mają je upiększyć, a czasem ma to odwrotny skutek. Torebka znów przecięła powietrze z zamiarem trafienia mnie. Jeszcze raz spróbujesz tego, kobieto, a wyrwę ci ją z rąk i wypieprzę przez okno. Może i na co dzień wyglądam na grzecznego chłopca, który ma swój świat i nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim odtwarzaczem muzyki, jednak takie zachowanie naprawdę mnie wyprowadza z równowagi. A wtedy staję nieprzyjemny… Kiedy Gilbert zażądał odwrót, prychnąłem i odwróciłem się, by pobiec za przyjacielem. Jednakże blondynka nie zrezygnowała z „dania nam nauczki" i pobiegła za nami drąc się, że jesteśmy wariatami. Ile razy mam powtarzać, że to po prostu nasz sposób bycia? Jeszcze chwila, a zaraz coś rozwalę. I to będzie głowa tej maszkary. Zmarszczyłem brwi i skręciłem za szarookim w kolejny korytarz. Nika, czy jak jej tam było, zrobiła to samo. Nagle coś przeleciało mi obok głowy. Kuźwa, ona w nas piórnikiem miotnęła. Teraz przegięłaś, babo. Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie i odwróciłem się w jej kierunku z wkurwioną miną. Akurat w tym samym momencie dziewczyna zamachnęła się torebką i uderzyła mnie w ramię. Miała zamiar zrobić to ponownie, jednak uniemożliwiłem jej to wyrywając torbę z dłoni. Cisnąłem ją za siebie.

- Słuchaj no, dziewczyno… - powiedziałem poważnie. – Naprawdę nie cierpię, jak ktoś się tak zachowuje. Tylko bić i drzeć tą wymalowaną mordę potrafisz, bo nic inteligentnego, co mogłoby nas zgasić, nie masz do powiedzenia. – oczy blondynki rozszerzyły się w szoku, otworzyła usta i zaczęła nimi poruszać bezgłośnie, jak jakaś ryba bez wody. – Tak jak myślałem. A więc daj nam, do cholery, spokój i popracuj nad ciętymi ripostami, bo samym krzykiem człowieka tylko wkurwisz, a nie zgasisz. – dodałem i podszedłem do Gilberta, zostawiając dziewczynę samą. No cóż… Ostrzegałem. Zasłużyła sobie na to.

Kiedy zniknęliśmy Nice z oczu, odetchnąłem z ulgą i przystanąłem na moment. Nadal nie mamy pojęcia, jaką mamy lekcję i gdzie ją mamy. Jeszcze dobre pół godziny temu bym pamiętał… chyba… Ale teraz w głowie mam pod tym względem pustkę. Trzeba zejść na dół i zerknąć na plan lekcji. Tylko która godzina? Wyjąłem telefon i zerknąłem na wyświetlacz. O. Jedno nieodebrane połączenie od Gilberta. Czyli to on wtedy dzwonił.

- Wybacz, że nie odebrałem. Byłem zajęty walką z zielonowłosym dwumetrowym tytanem. – wyjaśniłem z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Blondyn kiwnął głową na znak, że wybacza.

- Czyli naprawdę zbliża się apokalipsa… - mruknął. Uniosłem brew. Że czo? Jaka apokalipsa? Tak trochę nie ogarniam. Co ma gburowaty wiceprzewodniczący do końca świata? – Nagrałem ci się. Jak odsłuchasz wiadomość, to zrozumiesz.

Ponownie spojrzałem na telefon. Oprócz nieodebranego połączenia, była także jedna wiadomość głosowa. Hmm. Odtworzyłem ją i przytknąłem komórkę do ucha. W wiadomości tej Gilbert ostrzegł mnie przed małymi tytanami z czerwonymi włosami i nożyczkami. A więc on natrafił na przewodniczącego… Brr. Już chyba wolę „swojego" tytana-okularnika. Aż taki groźny to on nie był. I nie miał nożyczek. W dalszej wiadomości mówił coś o zgubionej torbie i tym, że niczego nie pamięta. A potem umarł. Utkwiłem wzrok w zamyślonym szarookim. Jak na martwego, to wygląda nawet dobrze.

- A więc musimy być ostrożni. Tu na każdym kroku czai się niebezpieczeństwo. A to blondwłose dziewczę zostało opanowane przez demona, który kieruje tym całym chaosem. – odparłem poważnie i schowałem telefon do kieszeni. – Dobra, Gilbert. Lecimy poszukać twoją torbę i na lekcję. Mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut, a potem wpiszą nam nieobecność. A ja nie chcę mieć nieobecności w środku dnia. Błagam, przypomnij sobie, gdzie ją rzuciłeś, kiedy szliśmy do zakazanej klasy. – chłopak przez chwilę zamyślił się. Przez bardzo długą chwilę. A czas leci, minut coraz mniej. Jezu, myśl szybciej. Lekcja ucieka, noo!

- Chochliki mi ją z rąk wyrwały i wrzuciły gdzieś wysoko. – odparł krótko. Czyli ta torba może być dosłownie wszędzie. Jeśli wypieprzyły ją gdzieś wysoko, to równie dobrze możemy ją na księżycu szukać. Dlatego nie lubię chochlików. Kradną ser z lodówki i są nie miłe. Śmierć chochlikom. Dobra, trzeba się zmobilizować i szybko znaleźć tą torbę. Porządny dowódca podzielił by szkołę na sektory i kazał się swoim podwładnym rozdzielić i szukać osobno. Czyli na przykład ja bym wziął sektor A, a Gilbert zająłby się sektorami od B do Z. Jednak w naszym wypadku lepiej się nie rozdzielać… Bo byśmy się przez następne dwa dni szukali. Dobra, a więc przeszukujemy wszystkie szafki na holu głównym, to są jedyne wysokie miejsca.

- Chodź. – powiedziałem i ruszyłem biegiem w kierunku schodów. Zbiegliśmy po nich i ruszyliśmy przed siebie długim korytarzem. Kiedy tak pędziliśmy, mimochodem spojrzałem w okno. Na jednym z drzew wisiała znajoma torba. Że czo? Zahamowałem i dopadłem do okna.

- Gilbert, znalazłem twoją torbę… Tylko naprawdę nie wiem, co ona robi na drzewie. – stwierdziłem i przytknąłem czoło do szyby. Nie jest tu wysoko. Można wyskoczyć i znajdziemy się od razu przy drzewie. Lepsze to, niż tracenie cennego czasu na bieganie dookoła całej szkoły. Otworzyłem okno i wspiąłem się na parapet. Jeszcze raz oceniłem wysokość i przeżegnawszy się wyskoczyłem. Wylądowałem na trawie na czworaka. Heh. Koty i Feliksy zawsze spadają na cztery łapy. Podniosłem się z ziemi i otrzepałem dłonie. Odsunąłem się i zrobiłem miejsce lecącemu szarookiemu. Spojrzeliśmy na wiszącą torbę. Kuźwa, jest za wysoko dla mnie. Nawet gdy podskoczę, to nie sięgnę. Przeniosłem wzrok na Gilberta, który zmrużył oczy. On już powinien to sięgnąć. Jest wyższy o dobre dziesięć centymetrów, da radę.

- Nie ma szans, byśmy ją zdjęli. – mruknął. Chwyciłem się za włosy i potrząsnąłem głową. No to jesteśmy za przeproszeniem w czarne dupie. Walę to. Walę torbę, walę lekcje. Walę wszystko. – Może miotłą spróbujemy?

- Ale skąd my teraz miotłę wytrzaśniemy? – odpowiedziałem pytaniem i podskoczyłem. Prychnąłem wkurzony, kiedy nawet palcami jej nie musnąłem. To jest jedyna wada bycia niskim. Spojrzałem na budynek szkolny. Można by było wskoczyć z okna na gałąź… Wtedy bez problemu zdjęłoby się tą przeklętą torbę. Wodziłem wzrokiem po oknach, kiedy nagle natrafiłem na stojącą w jednym z okien postać. Był to zielonowłosy sprzed kilkunastu minut. Wpatrywał się we mnie z pokpiwającym uśmieszkiem. Odwróciłem się plecami do niego i podszedłem do drzewa.

- Feliks, co ty robisz?

- Wspinam się po tą twoją torbę. Nie mamy czasu, by szukać miotły, a jeszcze musimy dowiedzieć się, jaką lekcję mamy. – odparłem i objąłem drzewo. Zacząłem się nieporadnie na nie wspinać, co chwila zsuwając się w dół. Raz nawet zleciałem i upadłem na tyłek. Jeśli ten zielonowłosy idiota nadal tam stoi i się gapi, to pewnie ma niezłe przedstawienie. A ja nie dam mu satysfakcji, że nie potrafię sobie poradzić bez osoby wysokiej! On to by rękę tylko wyciągnął i już by ją trzymał. Pff. Dasz radę, Feliks! Uśmiechnąłem się triumfalnie, kiedy chwyciłem się grubej gałęzi. Podciągnąłem się i wlazłem na nią. This is why, this is why, this why… I'm not hot, but awesome! Sunąłem pomału po gałęzi w kierunku torby. Kiedy zbliżyłem się do niej, zsunąłem pasek z końca gałęzi i przedmiot runął w dół. Teraz czas na mnie. Spojrzałem w dół i wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Kurna, tu jest wyżej, niż z tego okna, co niedawno skakałem. Ja zaraz zginę! Przylgnąłem do gałęzi.

- Gilbert, ja stąd nie zejdę. Leć zobaczyć, jaką teraz mamy lekcje… I dzwoń po strażaków. Powiedz im, że twój kolega jest idiotą i utknął na drzewie, które wcale nie jest wysokie! Tak wcale, że aż bardzo. Przecież zeskoczenie z niego, to jak skok w otchłań Hadesu! – krzyknąłem i zacisnąłem powieki.

- Mamy matematykę… - odparł spokojnie, ignorując resztę mojej wypowiedzi. Że czo? Poderwałem głowę i spojrzałem na niego zszokowany. Skąd on to wie? – Tak sobie teraz przypomniałem, że mamy matmę.

Westchnąłem ciężko i uderzyłem czołem o gałąź. Dobra, o jedną rzecz do zrobienia mniej. Zamiast tego można dopisać ściągnięcie mnie z tego przeklętego drzewa! Jak ja teraz chcę, by pojawił się tu ten zielonooki dupek i mnie z niego ściągnął. Albo i nie. Nie chcę. Bo potem by wypominał mi to do końca szkoły. Podniosłem się chwiejnie i kucnąłem na gałęzi. A więc banzai! Jak to się mówi, zawsze spada się w dół! No chyba, że jest się w kosmosie. To nawet w górę można polecieć. Tym razem jednak lądowanie nie było tak zgrabne i padłem plackiem na ziemię. Ała… Podniosłem się i otrzepałem. Nikt nic nie widział! Podniosłem głowę i odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy w oknie nikogo nie było.

- Dobra, jeśli matmę, to na drugim piętrze. – nie biegliśmy, nie było już po co. Weszliśmy do szkoły. Po drodze zebrałem leżący w wejściu plecak. Kiedy gdzieś idę, zawsze go tutaj zostawiam. Bo mam pewność, że chcąc nie chcąc, wracając będę tędy przechodził. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Trzy minuty. Przyspieszyliśmy trochę kroku i zaczęliśmy wspinać się po niekończących się schodach. Na drugim piętrze trochę zwątpiliśmy. Tyle tu klas, a nie ma czasu na sprawdzanie każdej po kolei. Wybraliśmy więc tą najbliższą. Podbiegliśmy do niej i wpadliśmy do środka z krzykiem „Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, ale…" i tu niestety każdy podał inną wersję. Ja powiedziałem, że porwały nas surykatki, Gilbert zaś wytłumaczył, że utknąłem na drzewie. Uderzyłem go w bok. Dopiero teraz spostrzegliśmy, że nie jest to nasza klasa… tylko pokój samorządu uczniowskiego!

- Feliks, patrz! Gniazdo tytanów! – blondyn wskazał na stojących i wpatrujących się w nas chłopaków. Kuźwa, mamy pecha. Trafiliśmy akurat na przewodniczącego i jego zastępcę. O żesz fuck! Czerwonowłosy od razu na widok Gilberta spiął się i sięgnął po leżące na ławie nożyczki. Na ten widok wrzasnąłem i schowałem się za wyższym chłopakiem.

- Gilbert, tarczo moja, obroń mnie! – krzyknąłem i przylgnąłem do niego. Kiedy jednak nic nie przecięło powietrza, poczułem się trochę dziwnie. Wyjrzałem zza blondyna, spojrzałem na zdezorientowaną dwójkę. – Eee… Tak… A więc niech was bóg pobłogosławi, a waszą ciężką pracę w dzieciach wam wynagrodzi. – skłoniłem się i ciągnąc za sobą Gilberta uciekłem z pomieszczenia. Ciekaw jestem, jakie mają teraz miny. Dźgnąłem szarookiego w bok i prychnąłem.

- Chodźmy na te lody… I tak już nie ma sensu iść na tą cholerną matematykę.


	6. Mięso z bezdomnych Nyanko-senseiów

**HAIIRO**

Pierwszym pomysłem był McDonald ale nie chciałem się zgodzić, bo w takich restauracjach to oni się spuszczają do waniliowych szejków i lodów. A ja nie zamierzałem pić czegoś takiego. Co to, to nie. Jak będę chciał takie lody to na pewno nie z Mc'a. Nie wspominając o tym, że mięso do hamburgerów to tam jest z kotów i wiewiórek. Co może akurat nie dotyczy mnie bo ja i tak nie jem mięsa.. ale nie pozwolę mojemu przyjacielowi wpierdalać bezdomnych nyanko-senseiów. Co to, to nie.

Uznaliśmy, że pójdziemy do profesjonalnej lodziarni. Nie, nie mam na myśli Meksykańskiego burdelu. Mam na myśli prawdziwą lodziarnie. Z lodowymi lodami. W wszystkich smakach świata. No może prawie wszystkich, bo wątpię by ktoś chciał jeść lody o smaku smalonej opony. Jeśli dałoby się w ogóle takie zrobić. Niby dla chcącego nic trudnego… ale ja nigdy nie lubiłem tych głupich powiedzonek i zawsze miałem ochotę spalić je na stosie. Jeśli oczywiście tylko by się dało. Ale potem moja polonistka uznałaby mnie za psychopatę i mordercę i wysłała do gniazda tytanów. A ja nie chcę. Tytani są źli i…bardzo źli. Taki na przykład wysoki glon, co był w tej klasie… niby wygląda milusio, ale to tak naprawdę dominator i zboczeniec. Może i nie byłby żadnym fanem sadomaso czy coś w tym stylu. Ale ja wiem, że on ma tam czasem brudne myśli. No jak gejporno kocham. To wszystko było w jego oczach. Spojrzałem na plecy przyjaciela, który obiecał zaprowadzić nas do restauracji jakiejś cioci. Jakiś napięty jest dzisiaj. A przynajmniej od czasu jak go znalazłem po incydencie z klasą. Może…jak go zostawiłem to wyszły chochliki i kazały mu tańczyć? Powolny taniec…taki na rurze! O Jezu! Biedny Felcio! Będzie miał pewnie traumę na całe życie! Może powinnyśmy o tym pogadać? Szybko podbiegłem do przyjaciela i zrównałem z nim kroku. Chłopak mruczał coś nie zrozumiale pod nosem i nawet nie zauważył mojej obecności.

-Nee, Feliks - zacząłem powoli - czy w tej Sali…jak wyskoczyłem przez okno…stało się coś dziwnego?

Przekrzywiłem lekko głowę i spojrzałem na niego z zainteresowaniem. Chłopak nagle potknął się i zaczął machać rękami aby złapać równowagę. Mojej uwadze nie umknęły również wielkie rumieńce na twarzy przyjaciela. Woo…to musiało być ostro. Ale ja nie wybaczę nikomu kto położy palec na moim Felciu.

- Feliks! Wiesz, że mam sztylety w domu… zabiję tych zboczeńców!

Brązowowłosy spojrzał na mnie dziwnie i przyłożył mi lekko z pięści w brzuch. Zgiąłem się bardziej z odruchu niż z bólu. Ja tu chcę chronić go przed perwersyjnymi chochlikami, a on mnie bije! No co za tupet!

- Gil… Co ty tworzysz w swojej głowie? – chłopak wywrócił oczami i klepnął mnie w głowę - nie było ich tak wielu. Tylko jeden, zielonooki zboczeniec z wielkim penisem.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i zbliżyłem się do przyjaciela. No tego to ja się nie spodziewałem. Chochliki to jedno, prawdziwy ekshibicjonista zupełnie inna bajka! Haha… można poprosić tego małego psychopatę by mu kutasa obciął. Pewnie go kręcą takie rzeczy. Zupełnie jak tą zdzirę z Czarnych Kamieni. Już nawet nie pamiętam jak miała na imię. Ale leszy ją tam.

- Naprawdę pokazał Ci penisa? – zapytałem zszokowany, a Feliks po raz kolejny oblał się czerwienią. Przez chwilę mruczał coś też pod nosem i nerwowo poprawił okulary.  
>Sorry, Felcio. Nie chciałem Cię zawstydzać ale nie powinieneś się zbliżać do zboczeńców. Ja wiem, że niektórzy zboczeńcy są fajni i zabawni ale tacy psychopatyczni to chyba nie. Jak tacy księża. Szekszą się z ministrantami i wmawiają Ci, że to namiętność. I ja serio takiego widziałam! Gejów to do piekła posyła, a sam posuwa koleżkę Zbigniewa po każdej mszy! Nie…Feliks. Nie pozwolę Ci być następnym w kolejce. Dobrze, że nie chodzimy do kościoła. Nawiasem mówiąc zawsze przerażała mnie ta kolejka do konfesjonału. Jeszcze Ci klękać karzą. Jezu… nie powiem z czym mi się to kojarzy. Eh… zapowiada się na to, że spłonę w piekle. Chociaż pewnie tam będzie ciekawiej niż w niebie.<p>

- Zwariowałeś? Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknął oburzony.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak!

- Pewien, że pewien, że pewien?

- Gil… myślę, że pamiętałbym jeśli ktoś by machał fiutem przed twarzą.

Słysząc to i widząc jego poważną minę, momentalnie wybuchłem śmiechem. No nie wierze! Feliks i jego teksty. Jak on coś czasem powie to klękajcie narody! Naprawdę nie powinno mnie to śmieszyć. No ale trudno…i tak już za późno. Zgiąłem się w pół i dalej się śmiejąc, usiadłem na chodniku. Tak, wiem. Dziwnie to wygląda. Ale co mi tam. Każdy chce sobie czasem siąść na chodniki, a nikt nie ma odwagi. Ja, kurde, mam. I sobie siadłem. Od razu spojrzałem na jak zwykle nie zawiązane trampki i postanowiłem je wreszcie zawiązać. Wiwat, estetyka! Parsknąłem jeszcze kilka razy i przyjrzałem się lekko naburmuszonemu przyjacielowi. Szybko podniosłem się i poklepałem go po głowie.

- No już, już. Tylko bez Feliskowych Foszków. Kupię Ci żelki.

- Te zielone…

- Tak. Te zielone. Ale masz mi powiedzieć skąd wiesz o wielkim pee… - zawahałem się, nie chcąc znów go zawstydzać. Wystarczy mu czerwienienia się ta dziś. Albo przynajmniej na najbliższe dziesięć minut – co zrobił ten zły potwór?

- To był zielonowłosy tytan! I cały czas mi dokuczał! I się naśmiewał z tego, że mam małego! Rozumiesz, Gil? Tytan, głupi. Pieprzone medium. Myśli, że ma rentgen w oczach czy coś. Głupi vice.

Natychmiast mnie zatkało. Czy on powiedział vice? Powiedział, prawda? Nie mówcie mi, że trafił na wiceprzewodniczącego… i że w dodatku ten glon go molestował psychicznie! O ja pierdziu. Tego jeszcze nie było.

- I dlatego nienawidzę wysokich ludzi! Wredne szuje, kurde. I zboczone. Wybacz, Gil. Ty jesteś tylko zboczony.

Znów się roześmiałem i kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową, pociągnąłem chłopaka za sobą. W takim tempie to my tam do wieczora nie dojdziemy. A jak nie dojdziemy do wieczora, to zamkną i lodów nie będzie. A ja się zerwałem z szkoły przez lody. Więc teraz nie ma bata żeby ich nie dostać.

- A ty? – zapytał mój najlepszy przyjaciel wesoło. No tak. Pofazowaliśmy, poobrażaliśmy zboków i znów jesteśmy szczęśliwymi obywatelami kraju. Dalej trochę nienormalnymi…ale duża część fazy została już dziś spożytkowana więc do końca…tej godziny powinno być w miarę spokojnie- co się działo u ciebie? Oprócz apokalipsy i śmierci. I respa.

- Aa… nic dziwnego. Spadłem na tego czerwonowłosego psychopatę, co siedział w pokoju z wice. I powiedział mu, że jestem aniołem Gilbertem.

- Ty - Chairo zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na mnie z otwartą buzią - żartujesz?

- Nie.

- Wiedziałem! HAHA! Wiedziałem i tyle. Tylko ty jesteś zdolny do takich rzeczy! Za dużo Gejnatural się naoglądałeś i tyle - zaśmiałem się i tylko wzruszyłem ramionami, znów ciągnąć go za sobą. Może i ma racje. To było trochę wyjęte z pierwszego odcinka, czwartego sezonu - ale czy ty kurna wiesz kim był ten czerwonowłosy psychopata?

- Ee… czerwonowłosym psychopatą?

I znów dostałem sójkę w bok. No, który to już raz dzisiaj?

- Nie! Znaczy tak! To też. Ale… Gilbert…to jest nasz przewodniczący szkoły.

Przystanąłem na chwilę zdziwiony. Przewodniczący? Serio? Ten kurdupel ? No kto by pomyślał. W dodatku nazwał mnie plebsem. On się powinien martwić o swoich uczniów, a nie ich mordować wzrokiem. Co innego, że do ja spadłem na niego z nieba. Ale to już inna bajka. I co się Chairo tak martwi? Przecież ten uroczy demonek mi nic nie zrobi! Może co najwyżej znów się rzucić na mnie z nożyczkami. Ale o ty bym się nie martwił. I tak go pokonam…haha. Mały diabeł, kurde.

- Oj tam. Nie martw się tym.

Chłopak tylko coś prychnął i zatrzymał się nagle. I czo znowu? Co go tak zszokowało? Wiewiórkę zobaczył czy co? Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Jego mina nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego.

- Gil…bo tak jakby… to ja nie wiem gdzie my jesteśmy.


	7. Dlaczego nie mogę chodzić w sukience?

**CHAIRO**

Rozejrzałem się po okolicy i zmrużyłem oczy. Myśl, Feliks, myśl. Musisz wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. W końcu to twoja dzielnica! Podrapałem się w tył głowy. Nie, to jednak nie moja dzielnica. Moja kończy się za tym wielkim szyldem jakiegoś klubu go-go. Cholera. Tylko nie panikuj… Opanowanie to podstawa do wybrnięcia z każdej sytuacji. Ale ja do cholery nie wiem, jak myśmy mogli się zgubić!

- Szliśmy cały czas prosto, a potem skręciliśmy w lewo… - zacząłem odtwarzać w pamięci całą przebytą drogę. Kiedy jeszcze prowadziłem, było dobrze. Z ostatnim zakrętem w lewo powinniśmy iść prosto i trafić na lodziarnię. I po tym zakręcie prowadził Gilbert, więc nawet gdybyśmy chcieli, nie moglibyśmy pomylić drogi idąc cały czas prosto.

- Czo? W jakie lewo? Przecież w prawo skręciłeś. – blondyn wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Spojrzałem na niego zszokowany.

- Że co?! To to nie było lewo?

- Znowu pomyliłeś kierunki?! – uderzył się otwartą ręką w czoło, na co uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco. Jezu, pod względem orientacji w terenie jestem gorszy od kobiety. Nawet kierunków nie potrafię odróżnić. Westchnąłem ciężko. Dobra, a więc musimy się troooochę cofnąć, by pójść we właściwym kierunku. Tylko żebym znowu czegoś nie pomylił. Zrezygnowany zawróciłem. Tym razem to ja ciągnąłem Gilberta za sobą, a nie on mnie. Rozglądałem się na wszystkie kierunki chcą zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Tak na przyszłość, gdybym znowu nie odróżnił prawej strony od lewej. Stanęliśmy na skrzyżowaniu… i trochę zwątpiłem. Zacząłem jakąś głupią wyliczankę, byleby tylko coś wybrać. A może dobrze trafię i dojdziemy do lodziarni? Raz dwa trzy, dziś lodzika nie zjesz ty. Dobra, tamta ulica odpada. Zostały dwie.

- Feliks, co ty robisz? – Haiiro spojrzał na mnie z uniesioną brwią, kiedy nucąc coś pod nosem wskazywałem raz na jedną, raz na drugą ulicę. Machnąłem tylko dłonią, by mi nie przerywał i zatrzymałem dłoń na ulicy, która wyglądała znajomo. Dobra, a więc tędy idziemy. Nie zwracając uwagi na samochody i nie przejmując się czymś tak małoważnym jak przejście dla pieszych, przebiegłem szybko przez ulicę, ciągnąc Gilberta za sobą. Nie przejmuj się patrzącymi na was ze zdziwieniem ludzi, nie przejmuj się, że coś na was trąbiło. Nie ma się czym przejmować, bo cały świat nie istnieje. Istnieją tylko lody. Po chwili jednak przystanąłem i zmrużyłem oczy. Nie daj po sobie poznać, że znów ci coś nie pasuje. Nie, Feliks, wcale znów nie poszedłeś w złą stronę. Wcale, a wcale!

- Gil, musimy zrezygnować z lodów. Tu są demony, bez broni nie przejdziemy. – stwierdziłem poważnie. Chłopak westchnął tylko i pokiwał głową.

- Oh, przyznaj się, że znów nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy. – i tu mnie ma. A tak bardzo starałem się to przed nim ukryć. Ale przed Gilbertem nic się nie da schować. Żadnej tajemnicy, niczego. Jeśli trzymasz w torbie paczkę żelek, to mu to lepiej od razu powiedz. I tak prędzej czy później sam to odkryje. I nie zrobi tego, mieszając ci w torbie.

- Noo, tak jakoś wyszło… Chcąc nie chcąc jednak musimy iść do Maca. – wzruszyłem ramionami. Szarooki niechętnie na to przystał. Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, czego on nie lubi w McDonaldzie. Przecież smaczne jedzonko mają, a zjedzenie tam czegoś raz na jakiś czas jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

Weszliśmy do baru i podeszliśmy do lady. Ekspedientka uśmiechnęła się do nas promiennie i spytała, czy już wiemy na co mamy ochotę. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i kiwnąłem głową.

- Poproszę jednego cheeseburgera…

- Nie, Feliks. Żadnych burgerów. Mówiłem już coś na ten temat.

Spojrzałem na Gilberta z delikatnym powątpiewaniem. Czyli akurat wtedy byłeś poważny? Kurczę, a myślałem, że żartujesz. Westchnąłem i anulowałem zamówienie.

- No to zamiast cheeseburgera, mini-wrappa.

- W nich jest to samo, co w burgerach.

- Sałatkę?

- Nie, sosy są złe.

- Niech będą duże frytki. – mruknąłem zrezygnowany. Jezu, co za człowiek. Niby mój przyjaciel, ale czasem mam ochotę mu przywalić. Zauważyłem, że lubi ingerować w moje życie. Nawet ma wpływ na to, co zamawiam. Teraz tylko pozostaje czekać, aż spróbuje mnie z kimś zeswatać. A ja, pomimo początkowych protestów, ulegnę i pozwolę sobie kogoś znaleźć.

- Ale z chlebem. – dodał zadowolony blondyn. Ekspedientka spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

- Przepraszam, ale nie sprzedajemy frytek z chlebem. – odpowiedziała spokojnie. Utkwiłem w niej zrozpaczone spojrzenie.

- Jak… jak to nie macie frytek z chlebem? – wydusiłem z siebie. – Gilbert, słyszałeś?! Nie ma chleba! – chłopak również wyglądał na niezadowolonego z tego powodu. Spuściłem głowę tak, by grzywka opadła mi na oczy. – No dobrze, więc mogą być bez chleba. Jeszcze małą coca-colę poproszę. – powiedziałem smutno. Kiedy Gilbert złożył zamówienie, zapłaciliśmy, zabraliśmy jedzonko i usiedliśmy przy stoliku pod oknem.

- Nee, Gil… - spytałem w pewnym momencie siedzącego naprzeciw mnie chłopaka. Ten spojrzał na mnie pytająco i kiwnął głową, bym mówił dalej. – Dlaczego chłopcy nie mogą nosić spódniczek?

- Że co? Skąd ci nagle takie coś się wzięło? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

- No bo… Tacy Szkoci to sobie mogą je nosić i dla całego świata jest to normalne. A gdybym ja założył sukienkę, zaczęliby mnie nazywać wesołym transem. A ja naprawdę chciałbym założyć sukienkę… - westchnąłem i wetknąłem sobie frytkę do ust. Życie nie ma sensu. Pod tym względem nawet Haiiro mnie nie rozumie. Każdy ma przecież jakieś ukryte pragnienia, prawda? Jedni chcą latać, inni przelecieć znaną aktorkę, a ja po prostu chociaż raz chciałbym założyć sukienkę. Ale nie założyć, przejrzeć się w lustrze i zdjąć ją… Założyć i przechodzić w niej cały dzień.

- No to co ci szkodzi? Ubierz ją jutro i przyjdź tak do szkoły. Przecież nikt cię za to nie ukarze. – stwierdził, na co posłałem mu zszokowane spojrzenie. Serio? Boże, wybacz, że w ciebie zwątpiłem. Jednak ty mnie pod każdym, każdziutkim względem zrozumiesz.

- Ale… jeśli będą się śmiać?

- I co z tego? A niech się śmieją. Ludzie nie mają wpływu na to co chcesz. – no dobra, przekonał mnie. Ale nie tak prędko. Mnie przekonuje do czegoś, a sam swojego marzenia nie spełni.

- Dobra, pod warunkiem, że ty zapiszesz się jutro do klubu koszykówki.

Szarooki zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Czo? Nie spodziewałeś się czegoś takiego, co nie? Ha! Ja też potrafię zaskoczyć. Tyle mi gadasz, że chciałbyś się zapisać, więc skończ gadać i to zrób. A oboje wiemy, że jesteś naprawdę dobry w kosza. W odróżnieniu do mnie. Ja nic nie umiem. Gdy piłka leci, nawet jej nie złapię, tylko odsunę się, by przeleciała obok. Za to dobrze gram w siatkę. A raczej… przyzwoicie. Nie da się tego nazwać dobrą grą… Umiem serwować. I na tym się ta moja dobra gra kończy.

- Zgoda. – odparł krótko, na co uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony.


	8. Ale ja jednak nie chcę dołączyć do klubu

**HAIIRO**

Stanąłem przed czerwonymi, szerokimi drzwiami i westchnąłem głośno. Dlaczego na siedmiu Bogów zgodziłem się to zrobić? Żeby zobaczyć Feliksa w sukience? No przyznam, że chciałem trochę go podbudować, skoro tak się tego wstydził i bez problemów zgodziłem się na jego propozycję. Ale teraz… mam o tym inne zdanie. Może i kocham koszykówkę, ale mogę sobie w nią grać we własnym zakresie. A tutaj przyjdę i mnie zmieszają z gównem. Że beznadziejny jestem i tak dalej. Co innego, że jestem zajebistym geniuszem. Ale oni o tym nie wiedzą. I nie muszą. Wystarczy mi, że ja to wiem. Jeden plus, że znam tam jedną osobę. I to dość dobrze nawet. No i zawsze miałem wsparcie Feliksa. A przynajmniej powinienem mieć. W końcu umówiliśmy się przed salą. I to dobre piętnaście minut temu! Ja tu stoję jak ten penis w zwodzie, a on sobie hasa w beżowej sukience z poszerzanymi rękawami. Ja rozumiem, że on teraz jest szczęśliwy z całą swoją wolnością pomiędzy nogami, ale ja tu umieram! Głupi klub koszykówki! Rzucają w siebie piłeczką i myślą, że są fajni. Haha… też jestem fajny. Też umiem rzucić piłeczką. Nie potrzebuje ich. Foszek na klub koszykówki…  
>No dobra. Nie ma foszka. Nie umiem się fochać. Foch na to, że nie umiem się fochać. Haha… no dobra, żart. Nawet tak nie umiem. To udawany foch. Na raz… dwa…<p>

- Haiiro? – usłyszałem zdziwiony głos i spojrzałem w bok. Koło mnie stał ciemnowłosy chłopak z torbą zarzuconą na plecy. A oto przybył Japończyk, który jest murzynem. To ten mój jedyny znajomy z klubu. Jest zboczony i nienormalny. To pewnie dlatego tak dobrze się dogadujemy. W dodatku jest zadufany w sobie i kocha cycki. I pornole. I koszykówkę. I ciągle gdzieś zasypia. Niemal jak Feliks - Co ty tu robisz?

- Ja?

- No chyba nie Horikita Mai - wyszczerzył się w typowy dla niego, perwersyjny sposób i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. A ten pewnie znów uciekł myślami do wielkich balonów, podskakujących przy każdym kroku. Nie żeby mnie to odstraszało. Sam tak mam. Ale ja wole gej porno.

- Eee… no… Patrzę się na drzwi.

- Co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku - chłopak zbliżył się do mnie i zdzielił mnie w plecy na przywitanie. Złapałem go za boki i zacząłem zaciskać na nich palce. Nikt tego nie lubi. Każdego drażni. Chłopak zaczął podskakiwać i nerwowo chichotać. Co chwila obrywałem po głowie i plecach. Jezu, jak on się zabawnie rzuca. Nagle zobaczyłem jak inne, mniejsze dłonie zaciskają się na brzuchu Aomine i dołączają do zabawy. Ok. Tylko jedna osoba byłaby do tego zdolna.

- Hahaha… przestańcie! Bo umrę! – Daiki rechotał i próbował nas odgonić i nawet widok Feliksa w sukience go wystarczająco nie zdziwił, by przestać się rzucać – Chaa… Chaiiirooo… dlaczego… ty… hahaha… przestańcie!

- Feliks nosi sukienkę, bo mu się to podoba. Masz coś do tego, to masz wpierdol ode mnie!

Aomine odetchnął kilka razy z ulgą i otarł ręką łzy. Spojrzał ponownie to na mnie, to na Feliksa i znów zarechotał.

- Nie mam! Glon ciągle takie rzeczy wymyśla. No to co, Haiiro? Jak się domyślam, chcesz dołączyć do klubu.

Spojrzałem na niego z szokowany i prychnąłem pod nosem.

- Wcale nie!

- Ależ tak! – mruknął Feliks. Cholerny zdrajca! Ja nie chcę! Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Rozmyśliłem się. Chcę do domu. Do moich kochanych książek i łóżeczka. Mam w dupie kosza! Wracam - Gil! Obiecałeś! Wiesz, że tego chcesz!

Chłopak zaczął fukać i tupać nogą. Tak w ogóle to strasznie mu do twarzy w tej sukience. Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie, co? Ten to nawet w kiecce jest w stanie poderwać wszystkie laski. No i facetów chyba też. Sądząc z dnia dzisiejszego, kilku już ma na niego oko. A nie wydaje mi się, że wcześniej też na niego tak patrzyli!

- Ale ja… ja nie wiem… mogę iść do domu?

- Ja pierdziu… - brązowowłosy podszedł do mnie i położył mi ręce na ramionach. Spojrzałem na niego smutno, a on na mnie wyczekująco. Dobra… teraz dostane reprymendę – Gilbert, zachowujesz się jak ta ostatnia ciota. Zebrało Ci się na zostanie uległą stroną?

- Nie jestem uległy! Ja dominuję! Dominuję! Nie widzisz?

Aomine podszedł i oparł brodę o głowę Feliksa. Ten momentalnie przywalił mu i spiorunował go wzrokiem. No nie ma co. Może i Chairo ubrał sukienkę, ale dalej jest małym diabełkiem. Lepiej niech go takie zboki nie tykają, bo zostaną wykastrowani. Aomine jednak nie zraził się i zarechotał ponownie. Bosz, ile ten człowiek się śmieje. Pewnie jego głowa jest pełna śmiechów i cycków.

- No właśnie nie widać, Haiiro. Ruszaj dupsko i na salę!

Mężczyźni otworzyli drzwi i postawili mnie w progu. Na chwilę przystanąłem, chcąc się jeszcze wrócić. To był błąd. Jak tylko zatrzymałem się, Daiki kopnął mnie i siłą wrzucił do Sali. Wylądowałem głową na podłodze. Kolejny facefloor? Nie tym razem. Tym razem to była atak ze strony głupiego murzyna. A idź! Orać pole czy coś. Nasze wejście było dość głośne i momentalnie wszyscy znieruchomieli i spojrzeli w naszą stronę. W dodatku Aomine zamachnął się tak mocno, że chwile później sam wylądował na podłodze. I to na mnie. A w przejściu ciągle stał ubrany w sukienkę Feliks. O tak. To było zdecydowanie wielkie wejście. Jedyne czego teraz brakuje to taki kawałek krzaczka, który sobie frunie przez pustkowie…jak w westernach.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – ktoś warknął złośliwie i podszedł do nas. Oho…wydaje mi się, że znam ten głos. Podniosłem się na łokciach ignorując bolesne jęki Daikiego i spojrzałem na stojącego nad nami mężczyznę. No tak. Tego mi tylko brakowało. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie zdziwiony. Szybko jednak jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na pełen zadowolenia, złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Widzę, że wreszcie przybył mój aniołek.

Coo? Że ja przepraszam… Kurwa cooo ? No chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robicie! Co on… kurna.

- Uhm. Przybyłem?

- Tak. Widzę, że przybyłeś. A teraz wstawaj. Chciałeś dołączyć do klubu, nie? Czas na test.

Ja pierdolę. A ten skąd to wie? Medium jakieś czy coś? Albo po prostu psychol. Spojrzałem pytająco na Feliksa, który tylko kiwnął zachęcająco głową i zrzucił ze mnie cielsko Aomine. Nie uszło mojej uwadze też to, że przyjaciel rzucał ciągle spojrzenia w kierunku drużyny. A konkretnie jednego zielonowłosego tytana, który przyglądał się całemu zajściu z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Chyba jeszcze nie zdążył rozpoznać kim jest pan w sukience. No to zaraz zaliczy zgona.


	9. Nic wam do tego, że boję się wysokości

**CHAIRO**

Spoglądałem to na rozmawiającego z Gilbertem czerwonowłosego, to na rozbawionego naszym wielkim wejściem glona. On chyba nie jest świadomy tego kim jestem, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Choć jeśli ktoś czepnie się mojej sukienki, to nie ręczę za siebie. Oficjalnie przyrzekam, że jak ktoś będzie miał wąty do mojego ubioru, to jego głową będą grali w kosza. Wyrwę ją własnymi rękoma. I zrobię to tak, że przy okazji oddzielę cały kręgosłup od reszty ciała.

- Aominecchi! Znowu się spóźniłeś! Choć jak widzę, przyprowadziłeś nowego członka. - wysoki blondyn z radosnym uśmiechem podbiegł do nas. Chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle zawiesił na mnie wzrok. Oho, coś czuję, że moje słowa ziszczą się wcześniej, niż sądziłeś. – I przyprowadziłeś uroczą koleżankę! – krzyknął z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Zmrużyłem groźnie oczy, co trochę zdezorientowało blondyna.

- Kolegę jak już! A jeśli masz coś do mojej sukienki, to zachowaj to dla siebie, jeśli nie chcesz, by twoja głowa posłużyła zaraz za nową piłkę. – wysyczałem. Wszyscy utkwili zszokowane spojrzenia we mnie. No… prawie wszyscy. Gilbert znów miał tego swojego pokerfejsa, Aomine już przyzwyczaił się do tego widoku, a na twarzy przewodniczącego zaskoczenie zagościło tylko na chwilę. Nagle ktoś trzepnął mnie w głowę. Spojrzałem na niebieskowłosego murzyna z wyrzutem.

- Mogłeś jednak zachować w tajemnicy swoją płeć. Wiesz co sobie ludzie teraz o mnie pomyślą? Że kumpluję się z wesołym transem. – o nie, Daiki. Teraz to mnie wkurwiłeś. I to tak maksymalnie. Zawarczałem i z całej siły uderzyłem chłopaka w brzuch. Ten się zgiął i padł na kolana. Prychnąłem obrażony i ruszyłem w kierunku sceny. Podskoczyłem i usiadłem na niej, zarzucając nogę na nogę i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Teraz do mnie bez kija nie podchodź. A jestem zdolny do tego, by ugryźć. Mocno i boleśnie. Tak, by został ślad.

- Dobra, ludzie. Koniec tego przedstawienia. Wszyscy złażą z boiska. Nasz aniołek teraz przejdzie morderczy test sprawnościowy. Przecież nie przyjmiemy go ot tak na ładne oczka. – czerwonowłosy psychopata wyraźnie czerpał radość z każdego wypowiadanego słowa. I z miny Gilberta, który pomimo prób ukrycia tego, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Mruczał coś pod nosem, a z ruchu jego warg mogłem wyczytać „Feliks i jego pieprzona sukienka". No wiesz ty co?! Foch.

Siedziałem obrażony i obserwowałem, jak szarooki użera się z kapitanem. Jezu, jak on może być tak opanowany, kiedy ten psychol go tak traktuje? Ja już dawno wkurwiłbym się, zasypał go inteligentnymi argumentami, w między czasie rozwalił coś i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Tak. Zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo, co zrobiłem podczas rozmowy z zielonowłosym tytanem. Który na moje nieszczęście idzie w moją stronę. I chamsko obcina mnie wzrokiem. Kij ci w oko. A najlepiej dwa kije. W obie gałki oczne. Podszedł do mnie i oparł się o scenę.

- Wczoraj po lekcjach byłem sprawdzić salę… Nieładnie tak zostawiać po sobie bałagan. – stwierdził z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. Tylko prychnąłem w odpowiedzi. No, Felcio. Nie daj się temu glonowłosemu paskudowi sprowokować. Wdech i wydech, opanowanie… - Swoją drogą… Ta sukienka to jakiś przegrany zakład, tak? – spytał z uniesioną brwią. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.

- Eee… Nie? Zawsze chciałem nosić sukienki. – odpowiedziałem z poważną miną. Nastolatek cofnął się o krok w szoku i zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Nawet nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować. Czy się śmiać, czy być załamanym. Jak nie wiesz, czo wybrać, wybierz oba. Proste? Jak drut. O dziwo zielonowłosy przemilczał moje słowa. Albo jest tak zszokowany, albo po prostu jest tolerancyjny. No, ale chociaż mógłbyś coś miłego powiedzieć. Albo nie, nie lubię cię. Irytujesz mnie swoją obecnością, bo jesteś wysoki i jesteś gburem. Idź sobie. Albo nie. Ja sobie stąd pójdę. Zeskoczyłem z podwyższenia i podszedłem do Daikiego i jego znajomych. Blondyn na mój widok znów się uśmiechnął.

- Przez to całe zamieszanie zapytałem spytać jak masz na imię. – zaśmiał się i pochylił się nade mną. Zasada numer jeden: nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pochylaj się nade mną i nie opieraj się o mnie. A ty, tleniona blondi, właśnie tą zasadę złamałeś. You leaned on me and now you're going to die. Chłopak pisnął, kiedy dźgnąłem go pomiędzy żebra.

- Chairo Feliks. Zapamiętaj to nazwisko, bo od dziś stanę się twoim najgorszym koszmarem. – odparłem, na co złotooki trochę pobladł.

- Oi, Kise. Nie przejmuj się głupim gadaniem wesołego transika. On tylko takiego groźnego udaje. Jak poznasz go i jego słabości, to już nie będzie taki. – utkwiłem w granatowowłosym mordercze spojrzenie. Jak śmiesz? To, że jestem niski, nie znaczy, że możecie mnie traktować jak jakąś zabawkę! I niby jakie słabości? Ty nie znasz żadnej, znamy się tyle czasu, a nadal sobie ze mną nie radzisz. Daiki jednak zarechotał i objął mnie w pasie. Że co? Przecież tulenie nie jest moją słabością. – Patrz i słuchaj, jak zaraz będzie się śmiesznie miotał i piszczał.

Że co? Jakie miotał? Jakie piszczał? Przecież lubię się tulić! Jest przyjemne. A jak ktoś jest cieplutki, to nawet i mam ochotę zamruczeć. Ale nie piszczeć i się miotać! Tylko skończony debil by tak zrobił. Jednak kiedy uścisk się wzmocnił, w głowie zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka. O nie… O nie, nie, nie! Ja już wiem, co on chce zrobić. Daiki, nawet nie próbuj! Kiedy nagle wzniósł mnie w powietrze, od razu spiąłem się i wydałem z siebie wysoki pisk.

- Czyś ty zmysły postradał?! – krzyknąłem i zacząłem machać rękoma. Ja chcę na dół, na dół! – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Chcesz bym na zawał zszedł?! Odstaw mnie zaraz na dół, ty przeklęty wielkoludzie! – jednak ciemnoskóry nie słuchał mnie. Posadził mnie sobie na ramieniu i wyglądał na zadowolonego. Poczułem nieprzyjemne mdłości, kiedy chłopak zaczął chodzić w tę i we w tę. Jezu, ja chcę stąd zejść.

- Robiłem w życiu naprawdę wiele głupich rzeczy… Wczoraj skakałem z okna, czy wspiąłem się na drzewo, by sięgnąć torbę Gilberta. I było spoko, bo nawet jeśli pierw byłem wysoko, to potem wylądowałem na ziemi. Na ukochanej, płaskiej i niskiej ziemi! A teraz nie mam nawet jak zeskoczyć, bo mnie pieprzony murzyn trzyma! I jeszcze się porusza! – zacząłem prowadzić monolog, który bardziej kierowałem do siebie, niż do pozostałych. – Daiki, jeśli zrobisz jeszcze jeden krok, zrzygam się. – wymamrotałem i oparłem się zrezygnowany o jego granatową czuprynę. Moje słowa od razu dotarły do chłopaka, który szybko odstawił mnie z powrotem na ziemię, gdzie spokojnie mogłem upaść na kolana i odetchnął z ulgą. Po chwili chwiejnie podniosłem się z ziemi i otrzepałem kolana.

- Właśnie dlatego nienawidzę wysokich ludzi. – mruknąłem i opuściłem głowę, starając się zamaskować duże rumieńce na policzkach. No to ładne przedstawienie im tu zrobiłem. Cholera. Głupi murzyn i jego głupie pomysły. Kiedy wreszcie poczułem, jak ciepło na policzkach pomału zanika, uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na zielonowłosego. Wpatrywał się we mnie z uśmiechem. I co się szczerzysz, marchewo?! Nigdy nie widziałeś przestraszonego chłopaka w sukience? Podparłem się pod boki i pokazałem mu język. – Tyyytan!

Uśmiech z twarzy zielonookiego zniknął i został zastąpiony przez wyraźną irytację. Poprawił okulary i prychnął. Już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle oberwał piłką w głowę, przez co okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa.

- Spróbuj tylko obrazić Feliksa, zboczeńcu, a sprzedam cię marchewkom! – pomimo morderczego testu, jaki dał mu czerwonowłosy, Gilbert cały czas obserwował co się dzieje wokoło.

- Uspokójcie się wy wszyscy, bo zamęt wprowadzacie! – wrzasnął kapitan, na co wszyscy od razu zamilkli. Niby niski, ale potrafi okiełznać te wszystkie olbrzymy. Szacuneczek, naprawdę szacuneczek. Chyba będę musiał go poprosić o szybki kurs tresury tytanów. Przejechałem dwoma palcami po ustach na znak, że są zamknięte na zamek błyskawiczny i poszedłem po leżące na ziemi okulary zielonowłosego, by móc mu je podać. No cóż… W końcu on zrobił to samo, zanim się posprzeczaliśmy. Pff. Ale i tak go nie lubię.

- Masz, tytanie. – warknąłem i wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku dłoń z okularami. Odebrał je ode mnie i od razu wsunął na nos, by móc je poprawić. Śmieszny ma ten nawyk. Czy gdybym mu zabrał okulary i go zezłościł, też by wykonywał ten gest? Pewnie tak. Ja też czasem w domu chcę poprawić okulary, a okazuje się, że nie mam ich na nosie, tylko leżą na szafce.

- Dzięki, krasnalu.


	10. Jedna-prawidłowa-pompka-wojskowa

HAIIRO

Pot spływał ze mnie strumieniami. Jest go chyba więcej niż krwi w Spartakusie i spermy w Boku no Pico. No dobra…z tym ostatnim to przesadziłem. Udajmy, że tego nie było. Może mój test nie byłby taki hardcorowy gdybym wcześniej nie wkurzył kapitana. Ale przecież to nie tak, że ja to zrobiłem specjalnie! Nie wybierałem sobie gdzie wyląduje! No i skąd miałem w ogóle wiedzieć, że ten demonek będzie moim kapitanem? Nie mogłem przecież tego przewidzieć! Chociaż…niby mógłbym się tym zainteresować wcześniej. Ale to ja. Zważając na mój charakter taka dociekliwość z mojej strony jest mało prawdopodobna. Nie mówiąc o tym, że do wczorajszego dnia nie miałam tak naprawdę zamiaru dołączenia do klubu. A teraz to ja już chyba w ogóle nie chce! Trzeba się będzie użerać z tym małym demonkiem! I nawet go powkurzać nie będę mógł!

No to mogę sobie teraz mówić : nie chce. Ale nie ma szans bym zrezygnował. Najmniejszych. Zacząłem to muszę to skończyć. Nie ma bata żebym się poddał. Najwyżej padnę tu i umrę. Przynajmniej będę wiedział, że zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem by wygrać. Nie chce też taryf ulgowych! Jak jakieś mają to niech sobie je wsadzą w dupę. Dam sobie radę sam.

Tylko jedno mnie zastanawia…to jest trening do klubu koszykówki czy do wojska?

-Dalej! Jeszcze dwadzieścia pompek Ci zostało – warknął czerwonowłosy demon i zachichotał złośliwie. O tak. Mały sadysta lubi patrzyć jak się męczę i dysze. Jakieś fetysze, kurde, ma. Ale ja mam jeszcze siły! Nie dam mu satysfakcji. Ma obozie też miałem ciężkie treningi. No, dalej Gil. Jedna-prawidłowa-pomka-wojskowa! Dasz radę- a teraz wstawaj. Szybciutko. Pięć okrążeń.

Uh… bieganie już nie jest takie złe. Biegam codziennie więc takie ćwiczenie to dla mnie ulga. A na pewno wolę to od pompek. Jeszcze chwila i bym tam padł na ziemię. Już mi się nawet trochę ręce trzęsły. Dobrze, że od dziecka ćwiczyłem w nich siłę. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia po co to robiłem, ale w takich przypadkach dziękuje siedmiu Bogom za moje zafascynowanie do wysiłku fizycznego.

Nie zdążyłem nawet zacząć drugiego okrążenia gdy kapitan pojawił się u mojego boku i ryknął.

-Padnij!

Nawet się nie zdziwiłem. Zbyt wiele razy byłem na wojskowych obozach by się zdziwić. A tam jak zbyt późno reagowałem, dostałem taki morderczy trening, że następnego dnia ledwo stałem na nogach. Nauczyłem się więc, że słowo „ padnij" oznacza, że mam paść natychmiast. Nawet jeśli nie leci we mnie żaden granat, tylko szyszka z sosenki.

Szybko rzuciłem się na ziemię i znieruchomiałem. Po chwili usłyszałem pełen zadowolenia chichot. Ja pierdziele. Ten człowiek jest pojebany. Aż mam ochotę sam go podręczyć. Tak żeby nie mógł rano wstać. Albo żeby… nawet jeszcze dzień później nie mógł zjeść z łóżka! Haha…krzepiące te moje myśli.

-A teraz następne dwa okrążenia się przeczołgasz. Migiem.

Ponownie, nie protestując wykonałem polecenie. Nie żebym marudził…ale naprawdę, co ma czołganie się do koszykówki? Bo ja naprawdę nie widzę połączenia. Po prostu powinienem uznać, że to wszystko się działo dla chorej satysfakcji mojego małego demonka. Nie przerywałam ćwiczenia jednak wbrew sobie, podniosłem na chwilę wzrok. No pięknie. Ja tu tyram, a go nawet nie ma obok. Co nie znaczy, że nie przygląda się temu z skądś indziej. A niech go leszy. Byleby przetrwać wszystkie jego chore pomysły.

-Wstawaj- głos usłyszałem kilka metrów za sobą. Może jednak tam był. I patrzył na mój zgrabny tyłek. Haha. Podziwiał widoki.

Lekko się chwiejąc, podniosłem się i stanąłem wyprostowany przed chłopakiem. Posłałem mu wyzywające spojrzenie i wykrzywiłem usta w lekkim uśmieszku. Kukurydza mu dupsko. Nie złamie mnie.

Chłopak schylił się ( tak… schylaj się, schylaj…po mydło) i podniósł piłkę do kosza. Spojrzał na mnie z zmrużonymi oczyma i rzucił ją w moim kierunku, używając do tego całej swojej siły.

Mimo całego mojego zmęczenia, złapałem ją bez problemu i pokręciłem nią, oceniając jej ciężkość i oczyszczając ją z brudu. Wow, mam rozumieć, że dopiero teraz zaczyna się część z koszykówką? Ok. Pełen podziw dla sadystycznych ciągotków kapitana.

-Pokaż mi swój rzut za trzy- mruknął trochę spokojniej. Uhm. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Myślałem, że czeka mnie kolejny morderczy trening, ale wygląda na to, że demonek wreszcie się zainteresował moimi prawdziwymi umiejętnościami. No to muszę dać z siebie wszystko. Mimo, że już ledwo zipię. Dobrze, że akurat rzut za trzy był czymś co zawsze chciałem opanować do perfekcji i wychodziło mi to bardzo dobrze. Uznałem, że rzucę z miejsca, w którym stoję. Będzie większy szpan.

Przekołowałem kilka razy i wyskoczyłem lekko. Piła odbiła się od tarczy i wpadła do kosza. Szkoda, że nie było czystego. Byłbym większym koksem. No ale niemożna mieć wszystkiego, nie?

-Dobrze. Teraz zrób dwa kroki w tył i powtórz rzut.

Serio? Jeszcze dalej? Jeszcze się nie zaspokoiłeś? No dobra. Niech będzie. Pomogę Ci się zaspokoić. Zrobiłem nawet trzy kroki i rzuciłem. Chwała nieistniejącym siedmiu Bogom, że maglowałem te rzuty do upadłego. Teraz nie dam mu satysfakcji. Piłka ponownie trafiła, a ja nie potrafiłem powstrzymać pełnego zadowolenia uśmiechu. Usłyszałem nawet jak Feliks bije mi brawo i wiwatuje. No przynajmniej jednego mam prawdziwego przyjaciela! Kochany Feliks. W sukience czy bez, zawsze można na niego liczyć. Odwróciłem głowę w ich kierunku i pomachałem im wesoło. To był błąd. Momentalnie przede mną pojawił się demonek, który piorunował mnie wzrokiem. Uhm… naprawdę nie wygląda na zadowolonego. Chyba ktoś tu nie lubi jak przestaje się zwracać na niego uwagę.

-W tej chwili, jednym co ma cię obchodzić to, to co do ciebie mówię!

-Nie denerwuj się tak. Tylko machałam twojej drużynie.

-Machać to będę ja. Twoimi kończynami jak już je poucinam- mruknął i zmierzył mnie wrogim spojrzeniem. Zacisnąłem wargi żeby się nie roześmiać. On naprawdę myśli, że wygląda groźnie? Bo jak tak, to się myli – a teraz za mną, aniołku.

Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu gdy po raz kolejny usłyszałem swoje nowe przezwisko. Nie żeby mi się podobało gdy mnie tak nazywa! … czy coś… wcale się nie podoba… po prostu… co do sytuacji…to dość zabawne.

Czerwonowłosy stanął przed koszem i spojrzał na mnie drwiąco. On chyba nie chce…sam kapitan?

-Pokaż co potrafisz- powiedział i rozłożył szeroko ręce, stając w obronie. Jeden na jednego z kapitanem? Jasne…torturuj mnie bardziej. Przekołowałem piłkę kilka razy i rzuciłem się do przodu. Kilka sekund przed zmierzeniem się z demonekiem, szybko wycofałem się, błyskawicznie zmieniłem rękę i ruszyłem w przeciwną stronę. Zbyt wolno niestety i chłopak wybił mi piłkę i spróbował ją zebrać. Nie doczekanie! W zbiórce to ja jestem mistrzem. Wykonałem szybki ruch i sprzątnąłem mu ją z przed nosa i znów spróbowałem go wyminąć. Chłopak jednak znów zablokował mnie.

Cholerny demon! Pokaże mu na co mnie stać! I przy okazji wykorzystam ulubiony trik kuzyna.

Rzuciłem piłką na oślep o tablice i wyminąłem chłopaka. Będąc przy koszu, rzuciłem się żeby ponownie zebrać piłkę i wrzucić ją do kosza. Coś na kształt wsadu, wsadem nie będącym. Za niski jestem mimo wszystko. Nie zbyt dobry w te klocki. Taki trik wychodzi mi raz na pięć skoków. W dodatku teraz nie grałem sam. Momentalnie przede mną pojawił się kapitan. Cholerna zaraza. Mam go w dupie.

Wylądowałem i złapałem piłkę. Szkoda tylko, że przy okazji poczułem całe swoje zmęczenie i zachwiałem się na nogach. No i upadłem na ziemie. Ale nie mając zamiaru się poddawać, w locie rzuciłem piłką i zdobyłem punkt. Kukurydza ci w tyłek! Już nie pierwszy raz tak zdobywam punkt! Nie moja wina, że mam anemię i czasem się wywracam.

Wylądowałem tyłkiem na twardym podłoży i jęknąłem. Auć. Moja biedna dupa. Powinien mi za to zapłacić. Swoim bólem dupy. Bez skojarzeń oczywiście.

Przez chwilę kapitan spoglądał na mnie, wyraźnie się zastanawiając. Potem założył ręce na klatce piersiowej i znów się uśmiechnął.

-No i co się lenisz, aniołku? Myślisz, że to koniec? To dopiero początek!


	11. Król Feliks I Podłogowy

**CIAJRO**

Przyglądałem się uważnie temu, jak czerwonowłosy psychopata katuje biednego Gilberta. Ten jednak nie dawał za wygraną i z uporem maniaka próbował przejść przez obronę Akashiego. Cały czas mierzyli się w grze jeden na jednego, z obu lał się pot, jednak żaden nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Wszyscy wpatrywali się z zainteresowaniem w mini mecz rozgrywający się między tą dwójką, a mnie to pomału zaczęło nudzić. I męczyć. Czuję się chyba bardziej zmęczony od zdychającego tam Gilberta. Aż spać mi się zachciało. A ja sobie drzemki nigdy nie odmawiam. Chcę spaćku, to kładę się i śpię. Proste? Jak dla mnie tak. Czasem mam tak, że nawet nie wiem kiedy zasypiam. Na przykład siedzę sobie, czytam coś, na moment przymknę oczy i budzę się godzinę później. Z ścierpniętym karkiem i odciśniętym policzkiem. Albo piszę, piszę… I nagle zgon, śpię. Nawet gdy jestem wyspany i czuję się dobrze. Śmiesznie tak, nie? Jednak tym razem naprawdę poczułem się senny. A to wszystko przez Haiiro, który zamiast się poddać, lata co chwila za piłką. I w lewo… i w prawo… hej siup w górę… jeb w dół… I tak non stop. Nuuuda! Buuu. Cztery razy nie. Gilbert i jego pląsy z piłką do kosza nie przechodzą do następnej rundy. Tak mi przykro. Znudziłeś jurora, juror idzie spać. Tylko gdzie by tu się położyć…? Już wiem.

Ignorując dziwne spojrzenia ludzi, położyłem się na podłodze i zwinąłem w kłębuszek. Podłoga jest fajna, bo jest wszędzie. Zawsze możesz spać na podłodze. Kochana podłoga… Nie, nie martw się. Gilbert się nie dowie o twojej zdradzie. Jest zbyt zajęty piłką do kosza, by zauważyć, że potrzebujesz trochę czułości. A ja ją ci zapewnię. Wtuliłem policzek w gumową wykładzinę, jaka wyściełała tą części Sali i mruknąłem coś pod nosem. Tak naprawdę to wolałbym położyć się na pleckach i unieść nogi i biodra wysoko do góry i zrobić taki myk, bym dotykał palcami stóp ziemię za głową. I bym tak leżał… Ale niestety mam sukienkę. Niby można poczuć w niej wolność, ale nadal pewne ograniczenia są. A nie mam ochoty świecić tyłkiem przed bandą facetów. Szczególnie, że mam naprawdę urocze bokserki z kocimi łapkami na pośladkach. Dlatego będę udawać kamień. Kamień, który tak przez przypadek będzie się turlał i sprawiał, że wszyscy będą się o niego potykać. O, idzie pierwsza ofiara. Nawet nie racząc spojrzeć, do kogo należą zbliżające nogi, przemieściłem się delikatnie. Syknąłem, kiedy idąca osoba zahaczyła o mnie. No ale cóż… Dobra zabawa czasem wymaga poświęceń. Odturlałem się, kiedy ten ktoś runął jak długi i zamarłem, udając kamień. Który wcale a wcale się nie przemieścił. Powstrzymałem się od roześmiania się, jednak zadrgałem, kiedy do moich uszu dotarł dziki rechot Aomine. Uchyliłem dotychczas zamknięte powieki i spojrzałem na zbierającą się z ziemi zielonowłosą osobę. O kurde… No to teraz mam przerąbane. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki, kiedy okularnik stanął nade mną z wrogą miną. Mnie tu nie ma, nie ma mnie tu. Nie istnieję. Stałem się jednością z podłogą. Wiesz kto to Feliks? To pierwszy człowiek, który za pomocą mocy swojego umysłu zamienił się w podłogę! Król Feliks I Podłogowy.

- Czy mógłbym wiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał ostro zielonowłosy. Brr. Ten ton był tak nieprzyjemny, że aż nie mogłem powstrzymać się od wzdrygnięcia.

- Nie.

- Ale co „nie"?! – spytał. Nie, Feliks, nie otwieraj oczu. Jeśli to zrobisz, przestaniesz być podłogą. Gadającą podłogą w dodatku. Przecież sam się pytał, czy może wiedzieć… No nie może, więc mu tak odpowiedziałem. Jeśli ma sklerozę, to niech przyniesie zaświadczenie. Inaczej bym z nim wtedy rozmawiał…

- Pytałeś o to, czy możesz wiedzieć, co wyprawiam. A ja ci grzecznie odpowiedziałem, że nie, nie możesz. – odparłem. Haha. Ale to musi śmiesznie wyglądać. Taki olbrzym stojący ze zezłoszczoną miną nad podłogą. I rozmawiający z nią. Zakład, że zaraz wpadną panowie w białych fartuchach i zawiążą glona w kaftan z długimi rękawami? A potem zawiozą go gdzieś i zamkną w białym pokoju bez okien i klamek w drzwiach. Pewnie zaraz zapyta, dlaczego nie może. No to ja go uprzedzę i mu odpowiem, zanim zapyta. – Nie możesz wiedzieć, bo nie możesz i tyle. Podłoga jest krzywa, to się przeturlałem. Pech chciał, że wprost pod twoje nogi. A czemu się przeturlałem? Bo jestę kamienię. Eleganckim kamienię. W sukience.

No właśnie. Jestę kamienię, a nie podłogę. A więc co mi szkodzi otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na twarz zielonego tytana. Uchyliłem powieki i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyłem, były jego tenisówki. Próbowałem przekrzywić jakoś głowę, jednak pozycja „na kamień" trochę mi to uniemożliwiała. Dobra, trudno. Na moment mogę zrezygnować z bycia kamieniem. Przewróciłem się na plecy i przechyliłem głowę do tyłu. Midorima wpatrywał się we mnie ze zmrużonymi oczami i ustami wykrzywionymi w nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

- Ale ty masz gburowaty wyraz twarzy. – stwierdziłem z dziecinnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, na co kilka osób zachichotało. No czo? Taka prawda. Będę mógł uzupełnić w notatkach, że jest to dwumetrowy zielony tytan typu gbur. Jego słabością są okulary, bez których nic nie widzi. A więc po co zabijać? Łatwiej mu zabrać okulary. Wtedy sam się zabije, kiedy będzie chodził po omacku i co chwila na coś wpadał, albo o coś się potykał. Dobra, mam dość. Napatrzyłem się na gbura.

- Stone mode activated. Boop. - znów zwinąłem się w kłębek, tym razem tak, by móc obserwować robiącego pompki Gilberta. Z czerwonym psychopatą na plecach. Ja pieprzę… To się nigdy nie skończy. Żaden nie wie kiedy dać za wygraną. Haiiro będzie tak długo robił to, co mu kapitan każe, dopóki nie padnie z wycieńczenia… A ten psychol nie ma zamiaru odpuścić i zadaje coraz trudniejsze zadania do wykonania. Nie martw się, Gil! Jak umrzesz, zrobię ci ładny pogrzeb. Z tęczą i jednorożcami.

Sapnąłem, kiedy poczułem na sobie czyjś ciężar. Że czo? Kto śmiał na mnie usiąść? Człowieku, jaką ty masz ciężką dupę. I kościstą. Jak można być jednocześnie grubym i chudym? Kurna, no nie da się. Ludzie, tak się oddychać nie da! Usiadł na mnie jakiś tytan! I chyba już wiem który. Na pewno to nie je Daiki… Ani Gilbert… Co za pieprzony glon! Myśli, że jak jest wyższy, to sobie może ze mnie podnóżek zrobić. Pff. Jego niedoczekanie. Nadąłem policzki i spróbowałem się przeturlać, jednak dupa okularnika całkowicie mi to uniemożliwiła. Głupia grubo-chuda dupa. Foch na dupę Midorimy. I na niego samego też. Głupi zielony tytan. Przerośnięta marchew. Pff. Zrezygnowałem z tarzania się i ponownie spojrzałem na Haiiro. Ooo. Już ni robi pompek. Teraz biega po hali nosząc na ramionach tego psychopatę. Jezu, ile on tych okrążeń ma zrobić? Nuuudne to. Aż spać mi się zachciało. Właśnie. Przecież ja miałem iść spać. Westchnąłem i zamknąłem oczy. Na początku nie dało się nawet na moment przysnąć, ponieważ ciężar zielonookiego wyprowadzał mnie z równowagi. Po czasie jednak zacząłem ignorować jego dupsko i najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnąłem.


	12. This is Gilbert super-power

HAIIRO

Wdech, wydech. I jeszcze raz! Wdech i wydech! Dasz radę, Gil! Nie dasz się złamać temu …złamasowi. Głupi, wredny złamas. A tak w ogóle to nie wiem nawet jak on się nazywa. No pięknie. Dotarłem do nowego lvl. Obrażam i fantazjuje o tyłku jakiegoś nieznajomego psychopaty. Znaczy nie…tego nie było. Zapomnijcie o tym. Albo dobra… nie zapominajcie. Fajny ma tyłek. Koniec. Kropka.

Ale oczywiście mu tego nie powiem. Nigdy. A już na pewno nie po tym jak mnie wykończył na treningu. A raczej- jak dalej mnie wykańcza. Bo tortur końca nie widać. Pewnie położymy temu kres dopiero jak któryś z nas się podda. Albo jak padnę trupem. Chociaż nie powinienem się martwić. Jestem pewien, że Feliks zadba o mój pogrzeb i nie urządzi na nim party hard.

Czerwonowłosy mocniej chwycił mnie za ramiona i zaczął się na nich wiercić. Jezu…a ten co? Dziecko z chorobą sierocą? Dobra… nie obrażajmy takich dzieci…już one zachowują się normalniej. Jego dłonie zsunęły się z ramion na moją szyje i objęły ją. O ja pierdziu. Co to są za molesty? Ja mu kurna dam…sam go kiedyś zmolestuje. I to tak, że będzie mnie błagał, żebym pozwolił mu doj…dojrzeć prawdę w tym jaki jest wredny. I uparty. Prawie jak ja. Ale ode mnie bardziej upartym się być nie da. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o jakieś głupoty.

-Aniołku- mruknął, a ja poczułem, że wszystkie moje siły zaraz gdzieś ulecą. Giń, demonie! A demon tylko delikatnie zacisnął ręce na mojej szyi i zaśmiał się złowieszczo- zacząłeś zwalniać. Czyżbyś był zmęczony?

Zwariowałeś? Zmęczony? Pff… przecież tylko mną tyrasz od powyżej godziny! Kto byłby zmęczony takim spacerkiem? Bo na pewno nie ja! Jestem wytrzymały i dobry w łóżku, więc nie musisz się martwić. Na pewno nie padnę pierwszy! Jak to mówił Feliks : niedoczekanie!

Złapałem go za nogi, na co warknął i przyśpieszyłem kroku. Lewa, lewa, lewa, prawa, lewa! Dobra, żart. Tak naprawdę wojsko kłamie. Oni robią prawa, lewa, prawa, lewa, ale myślą, że jak trzy razy krzykną lewa to będą fajni. Nie są. Tak bardzo mi przykro. You lost, I won.

Mały diabełek próbował zrzucić moje ręce z swoich kolan, ale nie dawałem za wygraną. W końcu czerwonowłosy ustąpił, warcząc coś pod nosem o „ nieposłusznych swojemu Bogu aniołach". Że on niby ma być moim Bogiem? Niedoczekanie! To je demonek! Koniec. Kropka.

Byłem tak skupiony na swoich myślał, że potknąłem się o własne sznurówki. O kurwa. To będzie masakra. Ale przecież nie mogę zmiażdżyć tego idioty. Puściłem jego nogi i zacząłem nimi machać jak skrzydłami na wszystkie strony. Moje bolące od zmęczenia nogi wcale mi nie pomagały. W końcu udało mi się złapać równowagę i odetchnąłem z ulgą. I co ja się w ogóle martwiłem? Mogłem się przewrócić i dać nauczkę małemu demonowi!

-Coś chyba masz problemy z lataniem, aniołku- mruknął rozbawiony.

-Nie komentuj tylko siedź cicho, demonku. Wiozą Cię i jeszcze narzekasz.

-Jak mnie nazwałeś? – warknął i objął moją szyje ramieniem, przyduszając mnie. Stałem spokojnie w miejscu, czekając aż zakończy swoją zabawę.

-Demonkiem. A teraz przestań próbować mnie udusić bo coś Ci nie wychodzi- chłopak rzucał się na wszystkie strony starając się zrobić mi jakąś krzywdę, ale ja dalej stałem w miejscu i nie zareagowałem nawet najmniejszym ruchem. Chwile później warknął coś i zaczął drapać moją głowę. No mówiłem! To je kotek. Demonek i kotek w jednym- skończyłeś?

-Nie-e! I kto Ci w ogóle pozwolił się zatrzymać? Masz biegać! Biegać!

-Akashicchi! – blond przyjaciółka…przepraszam…blond przyjaciel Daikiego podbiegł do nas zmartwiony. Akashicchi? To tak ten demon ma na imię. No. Skoro już wiem jak się nazywa to mogę bez karnie uważać jego tyłek za zgrabny. I won, biczys- nie uważasz, że powinieneś już dać spokój naszemu Haiirocchiemu?

Co to za cchi? I skąd zna moje imię? Pewnie Daiki mu podał…albo Feliks. A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Feliks? Żyje jeszcze? Mam nadzieję, że żyje! Bo ja nie…to ja nie żyje. Co ja zrobię bez Felcia?

Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem jak zielony glon siedzi sobie na moim przyjacielu. Siedzi na nim! Czaicie? A Chairo się nie rusza! Śpi chyba. Kurwa… Chairo nie jest dywanem. Giniesz dzisiaj Glonie. W jakiś brutalny sposób. Napuszczę na ciebie bestie z wielkim fallusem. I zostaniesz zgwałcony. Twoje glonowate włosy też zostaną zgwałcone. I wtedy umrzesz. Albo się obetniesz na łyso i pójdziesz do psychiatryka z powodu trwałej traumy. Giń tam.

-Ryouta… Kwestionujesz moje polecenia?

-Uhm… Nie, tylko…Haiirocchi wygląda już jak siedem nieszczęść i szczerzę wątpię by przeżył więcej.

-Ej! Kwestionujesz moją wytrzymałość? – spojrzałem na niego, mordując go wzrokiem. Podejrzewam, że czerwonowłosy zrobił to samo bo nagle Ryouta zaczął się trząś i z piskiem uciekł, rzucając się w ramiona Daikiego. No. Tak myślałem.

-Dobry aniołek- mruknął czerwonowłosy i poklepał mnie po głowie – zdałeś test.

-Ej! Ale ja jeszcze mam mnóstwo sił! – krzyknąłem i złapałem go znów za nogi, nie chcąc pozwolić mu zejść ze mnie. Chłopak tylko parsknął śmiechem i zaczął się wyrywać. Co to, to nie. Nie dam za wygraną. Nie pozwolę Ci uciec!

-Tak. Oczywiście, aniołku. Jesteś w pełni sił- złapałem go jeszcze mocniej i warknąłem ciche „oczywiście, że tak". A na pewno jestem silniejszy niż ten mały demonek. I nie uda mu się uciec z moich ramion. Hahaha. Niedoczekanie! – aniołku… to nie tak, że dbam o twoje zdrowie. Po prostu chciałbym mieć z tego więcej radości i rozłożyć nasze tortury na inne dni.

Czo? Hahhaha. Osobiście zapisuje się do fanklubu tego demonka. Mały sadysta. A jaki uroczy. Ale i tak się nie dam.

-Poza tym…twój przyjaciel chyba potrzebuje pomocy, prawda? Zostawisz go na pastwę tego idioty- Shintarou- dla własnych egoistycznych pobudek?

Feliks! Ja chcę Cię uratować, ale…no dobra… głupi glon. Zniszczyłeś wszystko. I teraz zginiesz. Za przerwanie mojej gry jest większa kara niż za bloka na fejsie. Puściłem nogi czerwonowłosego i pozwoliłem mu zsunąć się po moich plecach. Chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zostawiłem go za swoimi plecami. Zastanawiałem się jeszcze czy nie złapać go i nie rzucić w nim w glona, ale uznałem, że „rzut sadystą" nie jest należy do moralnych zabaw. Ale nie musicie się bać… „rzut glonem" jest legalny.

-Hej. Shintarou- chłopak spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie oburzony, a ja posłałem mu najbardziej sadystyczny uśmiech jaki potrafiłem wykonać będąc sobą. W końcu nie specjalnie lubiłem dręczyć ludzi. Przynajmniej teraz. Jako dziecko byłem istnym diabłem- dobrze się czujesz?

Zielonowłosy zmrużył zdziwiony oczy, a ja złapałem go za koszulkę i podniosłem do góry. This is Gilber super-power. Następnie upuściłem do niezbyt delikatnie na podłogę i usiadłem na nim.

-Zastanawiam się czy bycie deptanym i używanym jako dywan jest czymś przyjemnym. Ale jedno Ci mogę powiedzieć… używanie kogoś w roli sofy jest czymś niesamowitym.

Daiki wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem, a Chairo mruknął coś w śnie i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Ten to ma dobrze. Też bym chciał tak zasypiać.

-Co ty sobie myślisz? – krzyknął zielonowłosy i spróbował mnie z siebie zrzucić. Spojrzałem na niego tylko z rozbawieniem i rozsiadłem się na nim wygodnie. Na jego ciele pojawił się jakiś cień i uniosłem wzrok na wyraźnie rozbawionego całą sytuacją demonka- Akashi ?

-Myślę, że mojemu aniołkowi chodziło o to, żebyś lepiej traktował Feliksa bo się doigrasz.


	13. Kurz-psychopata i gwałt pośród piłek

**CHAIRO**

Drzemałem sobie smacznie z jakimś ciężarem siedzącym na moim ciałku i rozkoszowałem się ciszą, która tylko od czasu do czasu przerywana była przez pisk obuwia Gilberta i docinki czerwonego psychopaty. Ale to nadal była cisza. I było przyjemnie. Choć trochę niewygodnie. Ale nadal przyjemnie. Przestało być przyjemnie, kiedy ciężar zniknął, a wraz z tym wybuchnął totalny chaos. Czo jest? Jeśli wybuchła wojna, to macie mnie przenieść w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Najlepiej na łóżko. Które będzie w jakimś schronie, gdzie mnie żadna bomba nie pierdyknie, ani czołg nie rozjedzie. Jezu, co oni się tak głośno zachowują? Słyszę krzyki zielonego glona i pogróżki Gilberta. I złośliwe docinki Akashiego. I rżenie Daikiego. O boże, a jego blond-koleżka śmieje się jak dziewica. Ale przez takie wrzaski, śmiechy i inne nieokreślone dźwięki spać nie można. Ale czo tam, dla chcącego nic trudnego. Jak się mocno skupię, to znów uda mi się drzemnąć.

Nie, dobra. Poddaję się. Próbowałem, ale nie da się zasnąć, kiedy słyszy się swoje imię. I to jeszcze w takim zdaniu! „Myślę, że mojemu aniołkowi chodziło o to, żebyś lepiej traktował Feliksa, bo się doigrasz." Że czo proszę? Albo to moja wyobraźnia, albo Akashi chciał powiedzieć „Traktuj lepiej swoją waifu." Nie, to nie moja wyobraźnia. To naprawdę tak zabrzmiało. Ej, czemu JA mam być JEGO waifu? Ja go nawet nie lubię. Nie, ja wręcz pałam do niego nienawiścią. Jest wysokim głupim glonem. Sobie tylko marzyć może o mnie w fartuszku witającym go w progu domu z obiadem. Ha! Niedoczekanie. Jeśli ktokolwiek liczy na to, że tak będzie wyglądać moja i jego przyszłość, niech lepiej zwiewa tam, gdzie tęczowe penisy rosną.

Zgrymasiłem się i podniosłem do siadu, rozglądając nieprzytomnie po hali. Aomine z Kise tarzali się po podłodze próbując nadaremnie złapać oddech… Ok… Ja nie wnikam… Dobra, paczym dalej. Przechyliłem głowę nie rozumiejąc tego, czo me oczy zobaczyły. Na podłodze siedział… leżał… znajdował się w pozycji nieokreślonej Midorima. A na nim siedział zadowolony Gilbert. A nad nimi zaś wisiał czerwonowłosy i co chwila dogryzał coś biednemu okularnikowi. Nie, udajmy, że ja tego nie widzę. To jakiś zdrowo popieprzony sen. Zaraz pojawią się gremliny na jednorożcach i zaczną w nas rzucać jajkami. Tak, to jest bardzo prawdopodobne. Tak bardzo, jak żyjący w pobliskich lasach potwór z wielkim fallusem. I tu nie ma żadnej ironii. Ten potwór naprawdę istnieje. I gonił Midorimę. Ja to wiem! O jezu… Brrr… Taki Midorima latający z gołym dupskiem po lesie to coś strasznego… Tytan na haju hasający po lesie i śpiewający „Chcę zwiedzać anaaaaal!". Łatwy łup dla niedźwiedzia z kutasem długim jak szyja żyrafy. Dobra, Feliks. Stahp. W ogóle… Oni mnie tak trochę ignorują. Poczułem się przez to trochę… zignorowany. I nadal chce mi się spać. Tylko gdzie by tutaj pójść spać? Rozejrzałem się, szukając jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie jak się zakopię, to mi nic nie będzie przeszkadzać. A szczególnie dźwięki otaczającego mnie świata. Ooo. Widzę ogromny wózek z piłkami. Taki w sam raz dla takiego kogoś jak ja. Podniosłem się z podłogi i przeciągnąłem, by rozprostować mięśnie. Rada na przyszłość od wujka Feliksa – drogi potomku, nigdy nie śpij na podłodze w pozycji na kamień. Zmarzniesz, ścierpniesz i potem będziesz sztywno chodził. Zrobiłem kilka przysiadów i skłonów, jednak nikt nie zauważył mojej gimnastyki. Okej. Jeśli wy macie mnie głęboko, to ja mam was jeszcze głębiej. O wiele głębiej. I nie, nie jest mi przez to przyjemnie.

Ruszyłem mamrocząc pod nosem coś o niesprawiedliwości świata. No bo to niesprawiedliwe, że oni się tak fajnie bawią, a mnie się nawet nie spytają, czy chcę się bawić z nimi. Mruknąłem coś i zbliżyłem się do kosza. Kurde, z daleka wyglądał na trochę większy… Oj tam. Od czego jest pozycja na kamień? By móc zmieścić się wszędzie! Przeciągnąłem się i ziewnąłem. Gorąco tu… i duszno. Oni wietrzą tu czasem? Albo może by klimatyzację włączyli raz na jakiś czas? Przydałoby się. Tu jest jak na pustyni. Tak gorąco, że na mnie to sadzone jaja można robić. A co człowiek robi, gdy mu gorąco? Rozbiera się. A więc ja zrobię to samo. Ściągnąłem najpierw buty, a potem zacząłem męczyć się z sukienką. Po chwili użerania się z nią, ubranie wreszcie zostało mi w rękach. Złożyłem je ładnie i położyłem na butach, a na sukience zostawiłem okulary.

Wgramoliłem się do kosza i zacząłem przedzierać się przez piłki, by przedostać się na samo dno. Jedna nawet wypadła i odbiła się od ziemi. A mi się noga nie mieści. I tak śmiesznie wystaje znad wózka. Kij tam. Idę spać. Dobranoc. Ej, mówi się dobranoc, gdy się idzie spać w dzień? Nie chyba, nie? Nie wiem… Więc dobrego dnia wam życzę, a ja idę spać. O. Tak może być? Może. Jak ja mówię, że może, to może. No.

- Ej, ludzie… A gdzie wesołego transa wcięło? – oh, Daiki. Jak miło, że dopiero teraz raczyłeś zauważyć moją nieobecność. I masz w ryj za tego wesołego transa. To nie ja macam płaskie klaty tępych blondynek. Wraz z pytaniem murzyna na Sali zapadła głucha cisza. A ja mam to gdzieś. Szukajcie sobie mnie.

- Feliks, nie wierzę! Tobie naprawdę udało się zamienić w podłogę! – nie, Gilbert. Jesteś w błędzie. Teraz jestem jedną z piłek. Tylko moja noga nie chce się transformować. I wystaje, przez co łatwo mnie zauważyć. Albo i nie. Ta noga jest niewidzialna. To jest niewidzialny peryskop. I ja widzę co wy robicie. Tak naprawdę nie widzę… Ale mogę sobie wyobrazić, że walczycie teraz z pandami ninja.

- Chyba go znalazłem… Albo jego ubrania i nogę. – ah, Akashi i ta jego powaga. Nawet gdyby wszystko zostało pochłonięte przez pożogę, a jedyną drogę ucieczki odcięli kosmici, to on i tak pozostałby opanowany.

- O matko boska! Kiedy my się kłóciliśmy, Feliksa porwały chochliki i poćwiartowały go! I jedyne co nam zostawili, to jego noga! – nie, Haiiro. Nic mnie porwało. Sam dobrowolnie rozebrałem się i wgramoliłem do wózka. Usłyszałem, jak ktoś podbiega do mojej kryjówki. Oby nie Gilbert, oby nie Gilbert… Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy zimnie dłonie zacisnęły się na mojej kostce i zaczęły ciągnąć moją niczemu winną nóżkę w górę. Urwiesz mi ją zaraz, debilu!

- Puszczaj! Do cholery, nie zostałem poćwiartowany! – wydarłem się i uniosłem rękę, by pokazać, że inne kończyny też mam. Blondyn puścił nogę, dzięki czemu mogłem się podnieść się i wygramolić z kosza. Dzięki, Gilbert. Zepsułeś mi drzemkę. To ja teraz zepsuję ci życie. Prychnąłem i otrzepałem ramiona.

- Dlaczego jesteś nagi?! – szarooki wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym, że jakimś dziwnym trafem nie mam na sobie garderoby. Nie jestem nagi, tylko prawie nagi. Mam bokserki przecież. I to jakie seksowne bokserki!

- Dobra, powiem prawdę. Ale błagam, nie zabieraj mnie po tym do psychologa! Albo co gorsza do psychiatry. Obiecasz, że nie zabierzesz mnie? – spojrzałem błagalnie na Haiiro. Ten kiwnął głową z tym swoim pokerfejsem. Oczk… Myślę, że tobie akurat mogę zaufać. Ignorując stojących za nim koszykarzy zacząłem swoją opowieść:

- Kiedy sobie smacznie spałem, obudziły mnie krzyki. Tak, dokładnie. Wasze pieprzone wrzaski. Nie wybaczę wam tego. Ale o tym pogadamy później. I kiedy tak sobie leżałem i słuchałem waszych wrzasków, nagle znudziło mi się to. Więc wstałem. Rozejrzałem się i moim oczom ukazał się mały świecący motylek. Poszedłem za nim i trafiłem tutaj. I nagle zza wózka wyskoczył kurz psychopata. No i to przez niego tak wyglądam! Rozebrał mnie, ogłuszył, wepchnął do tego wózka i tam zgwałcił. Więc nie zdziwcie się, kiedy się okaże, że jestem w ciąży! Gilbert, rozumiesz to? Kurz odebrał mi dziewictwo! I to tak brutalnie… Bo w piłkach od kosza! – no i się rozpłakałem. A teraz mnie pocieszajcie! Olaliście mnie i to przez was tak skończyłem! Pff. Nie lubię was. Ale przyznajcie – jestem geniuszem zła. Mało kto byłby zdolny wymyślić takie coś w tak krótkim czasie… Tylko ja i Gilbert mamy takie zdolności.

Szybko otarłem łzy i spojrzałem zszokowany, jak wszyscy ignorują mnie i kierują się do wyjścia z hali. Nawet Gilbert… podskakiwał sobie, wymijając wszystkich i nucąc coś pod nosem. Dzięki ludzie, tak bardzo jesteście kochani. A gdyby naprawdę mnie zgwałcono? Grunt to mieć wsparcie rodziny i przyjaciół… Westchnąłem i szybko się ubrałem. Wielki fallus wam w tyłki.


	14. Centra handlowe to istne piekło na ziemi

**HAIIRO**

Spojrzałem powątpiewając na wielkie drzwi wejściowe do centrum handlowego. To były drzwi do piekła! Myśleliście, że powinny wyglądać mroczniej? Nie. To taka podpucha jest. Bo pewnie sobie myślicie… co mogą mi zrobić głupie drzwi obrotowe? Otóż… one mogą wszystko! Chociaż mimo wszystko i tak ich najgorszą cechą jest to, że prowadzą do centrum tortur. Tłumy ludzi pchających się do stoisk jak lwy na mięcho. Szczególnie do tych z napisem „promocja" lub „tanio". Szkoda tylko, że to kolejna podpucha. Bo tam wcale nie jest tanio. To są takie przeklęte miejsca. Jak wiry na rzecze. Tylko czekać aż Cię wciągnie i nie wypuści. Ghr… koszmar. To jedna wielka orgia. Tyle, że bez seksu. Chociaż leszy ich wie, co się tu mogło dziać na przestrzeni lat. Chyba nie chce wiedzieć. Jedyne miejsce, które lubię tu odwiedzać to księgarnia. Tam jest portal to raju. Ale zanim się tam dojdzie, można trzy razy stracić swoją cnotę i niewinność. Kurna, Bóg zsyła na nas kolejne próby. To ja już zazdroszczę Abrahamowi. Miał łatwiej! Odetchnąłem kilka razy i spojrzałem ponownie na ekran telefonu. Wiadomość dalej była ta sama. Nic się nie zmieniło. Dalej miałem iść na ścięcie.

_Od Feli:_ **Będę czekał w kawiarni „Piekło na ziemi". **

Nazwa adekwatna do miejsca, w którym się znajduje. Felcio mnie zdradził, kurde. Skoro chce przejść gehennę, to powinniśmy iść razem! On ma respawn'a lepszego niż Jezus to się nie musi martwić. Chociaż ja też mam dobrego. Nie powinienem się aż tak martwić. Najwyżej będę udawać, że mnie tam nie ma. Albo, że to bardzo trudny Quest. O tak! Wyruszam na misję podbicia Mordoru, bitches! Podszedłem do drzwi i stanąłem przed nimi. Przyjrzałem się im w skupieniu, starając się odgadnąć zagadkę ich otwarcia. To chyba nie będzie trudne…

- Powiedz przyjacielu i wejdź. O tak! To będzie „Mellon" !

Radośnie podskakując, wszedłem wreszcie do hipermarketu i rozejrzałem się. Na prawo sklepy, na lewo sklepy, sklepy przede mną, sklepy nade mną. Ehhh… Mimo wszystko to będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem. Teraz wystarczy wyciągnąć jedyny pierścień i zniknąć im z oczu! Haha! Tak bardzo genialne! Zostaje tylko jeden problem. Nie mam jedynego pierścienia. Taki tak epic fail. Jestę jak Merry i Pip ruszający na Isengard. Tyle, że ja nie mam pomocy entów. Mam tylko…nic. A „nic" nie ma zbyt dużej wartości.  
>Trzeba po prostu wypiąć pierś i z dumą ruszać do czeluści piekła. Prosto w ramiona Crowleya. Taki tam jeden, mały plusik. W dodatku w radiowęzłach puszczali muzykę, której brzmienie w dużym stopniu przypominało albo remont albo krzyki porodowe. O tak. Nowoczesna muzyka tak bardzo cool. A dusza zraniona bardziej niż po wyjściu z klatki Lucyfera. Odetchnąłem kilka razy i ruszyłem przed siebie. Wszędzie wisiały kartki z napisami „Tylko u nas! Wyrwiemy Ci palce i wepchniemy w gardło…znaczy….PROMOCJA" albo „Jedyna taka oferta! Stracisz wszystkie pieniądze i utoniesz w kanale… znaczy… OBNIŻKI CEN". Nie ma to jak zachęcić człowieka na samym wejściu.<p>

Trzeba ominąć całe to badziewie i znaleźć Feliksa. I nie.. nie chce żadnej mapy. Mi wystarczy moja intuicja. Nigdy nie wiem gdzie idę, ale zawsze trafiam w dobre miejsce. Przynajmniej jak jestem sam i nie rozprasza mnie rozmowa z kimś. To się nazywa zajebistość.  
>No to teraz skręcimy w lewo… i w lewo. Tak. To zdecydowanie dobry kierunek. Tylko mam jakieś złe przeczucia… Pewnie to samo czują ofiary Slendera przed śmiercią.<br>Zatrzymałem się i odwróciłem. No i miałem racje. Mój największy koszmar postanowił się ziścić. Myślicie, że wasze urocze pluszaki pomagają wam zasnąć? Nie. To kłamstwo! One wysysają waszą energię życiową, by potem samemu odżyć i was zjeść. W dodatku ciągle przyglądają się wam tymi oczami, w których kryją się mordercze intencje. Istna masakra. Pluszaki na stos! A jeśli małe są straszne, to co mam powiedzieć na takiego w rozmiarach człowieka. W dodatku… o boże. To wiewiórka. Najniebezpieczniejsze i najmroczniejsze zwierze świata. Prześladują mnie odkąd skończyłem sześć lat. Jedna mnie nawet śledzi od dwunastu lat. Dzieci też wychowywała by mnie dręczyły. Myślicie, że Samara, Jeff the Killer i Slender są straszni? Nie znacie świata. Nie znacie prawdziwej natury wiewiórek. Goniła mnie wiewiórka więc wiem co to strach, dziwko. Stworzenie uśmiechało się w ten wesoły sposób mówiący „zabije Ci całą rodzinę, a potem ukradnę ser z lodówki" i machało w moją stronę. W takim wypadku miałem tylko jeden wybór.

- Ruuuuuuuuun, it will kill you! – wydarłem się na połowę sklepu i pobiegłem przed siebie, nie zważając nie kierunek. Bo kogo obchodzi kierunek gdy ratuje się swoje życie? No prawie nikt. Poza tym moja wrodzona intuicja zaprowadzi mnie gdzie trzeba. Chyba. Zwinnie omijałem ludzi wokół siebie i przyglądałem się witrynom sklepów. Leszy z całym tym piekłem. Chce tylko dostać się do tej restauracji.

Zatrzymałem się dopiero gdy stanąłem przed barkiem, urządzonym w średniowiecznym stylu. Szubienice, dyby i te sprawy. Od tego miejsca aż biło optymizmem. Idealne miejsce na spędzenie popołudnia i odprężenie się. Jak już się pewnie domyślać to właśnie była restauracja, której szukałem. Widziałem, że ją znajdę! Podobne rzeczy się przyciągają, czo? Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i wkroczyłem do mhrocznego królestwa. Muzyka tu też była dużo lepsza! Zdaje mi się, że słyszę krzyki Theona Greyjoya! „Oh…please…please. Cut my finger!". Haha. Tak. Rozejrzałem się i dostrzegłem przyjaciela, majsterkującego przy jakimś narzędziu tortur. Znajdzie swój, swojego. Chłopak uważnie oglądał jakiś ciemny otwór i właśnie wkładał w niego paluchy. Jezu, trzeba go powstrzymać bo niedługo to on straci palce, a nie Theon. A to nie zapowiada nic dobrego, wierzcie mi. Ucinanie palców to gra wstępna to zostania eunuchem. A wydaje mi się, że Feliks nie chce tracić żadnej części swojego ciała.  
>Rzuciłem się przed siebie i złapałem chłopaka za biodra, odciągając od maszyny. Chłopak nagle się wzdrygnął, zaskoczony. Potem rozpromienił na mój widok. Ale gdy przekonał się, że złapałem go tylko po to by zabrać mu zabawkę, wygiął usta w podkówkę i zaczął pojękiwać.<p>

- Ale… moja zabawka… to by było takie… party hard!

- Nie, Feliks. Narzędzia tortur to nie zabawki. A torturowanie to nie party hard. - szatyn mruknął coś niezrozumiale i pociągnął mnie za sobą do stolików. Dobrze, że się nie fochnął o ten zakaz obcinania sobie kończyn.


	15. Bóg Feliks, Syn Gilbert i Tetsuya Święty

**CHAIRO**

Co za bezsens… bezsensowny bezsens pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek sensownego sensu. No po prostu… Aż brak mi słów na opisanie tego, jak bardzo to nie ma sensu. Ja jednak nie chcę tu siedzieć! Bo co niby mam tu robić? Nie chcę nic słodkiego, nie mam ochoty na żadne koktajle. Chciałem się pobawić tymi narzędziami tortur. Ale Gilbert zabronił mi… Powiedział, że nie chce mieć za przyjaciela jakiegoś ziomka, co sam sobie uciął głowę gilotyną. Bo podobno wtedy umrę. A może ja jestem jak ten kurczak, co mu krzywo łeb ucięli i nadal żyje? I też będę żył bez głowy? Albo woo! Jeszcze lepiej! Jestem hydrą, a na miejsce odciętej głowy wyrosną mi trzy nowe? Fajnie by było. Ale nie przekonam się, czy tak się stanie, jeśli tego nie sprawdzę. No ale mam zakaz testowania tych wołających mnie narzędzi. No trudno. No to idziemy gdzie indziej. Siedzenie tutaj naprawdę nie ma sensu. Nudzę się, a to wszystko mnie tak kusi…

- Gilbert… - mruknąłem i spojrzałem na przyjaciela tak, jakbym przez miesiąc nie jadł słodyczy i na dodatek nie spał przez kilka dni. Czyli takie jakby emo spojrzenie. „Życie nie ma sensu, bo odbierasz mi wszystkie przyjemności." – A mogę chociaż zakuć jakiegoś dzieciaka w dyby? – zapytałem i spróbowałem wykrzesać z siebie błagalny uśmiech. Jednak wyszedł mi tylko mało przekonywujący grymas. Kurde. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznę się ciąć masłem…

Blondyn spojrzał na mnie karcącym spojrzeniem, na co lekko zmarszczyłem brwi. No czo? Ja naprawdę czuję potrzebę zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Wiem, Gilbert. Dobrze sobie zdaję sprawę z tego, że chęć zakuwania ludzi w dyby nie jest rzeczą normalną. Ale kto powiedział, że jestem normalny? Choć czasem mam dziwne wrażenie, że to nas dwóch otacza cała banda wariatów. Ale że tych rzekomych wariatów jest więcej, to nas uznali za tych nienormalnych. Życie tak bardzo niesprawiedliwe. Liczy się ogół, a nie margines… Rozumiem tą zasadę tylko, gdy margines pierdoli głupoty. Jednak kiedy to ogół jest głupszy, to to tak trochę bez sensu jest… No ale cóż. Nie mnie przyszło się na ten temat wypowiadać. Jestem tylko maleńką cząstką tego wszechświata, szarym nic nieznaczącym pyłkiem… który gdyby mógł, rozpętałby wojnę, wybił wszystkich idiotów, wysokich zakuł w dyby i stałby się dyktatorem świata. Takim nowym bogiem. I Ziemia już nie będzie się nazywać Ziemia, tylko Felicja. Tak. Perfect.

Wygiąłem usta w podkówkę, kiedy Gilbert pokręcił przecząco głową. Nooo! Ale ja tak pięknie proszę! Sprzeciwiasz się nowemu bogu tego świata?! Może i jesteś moim przyjacielem, ale taka zniewaga mojej boskiej osoby nawet dla ciebie skończy się karą. Karą śmierci! Zakuję cię w dyby i puszczę ci śpiew Daikiego pod prysznicem. Hyhy. To się nazywa tortura idealna. I nie, niech nikt nie pyta skąd mam nagranie śpiewającego pod prysznicem Aomine. Jestę ninja Feliks, ja mam wszystko. Nawet tańczącego kankana w stroju pokojówki Kuroko. Huhuszki. Nie znam go dobrze, bo rzadko go widuję… Wiem tylko, że jest przyjacielem Daikiego. A wszyscy przyjaciele Daikiego to nasi przyjaciele. A z tego co udało mi się zaobserwować (i przy okazji nakręcić), to Tetsuya ma tak samo nierówno pod sufitem jak ja, czy Gilbert. Lubię to. Może jednak nie będę takim Allahem, bogiem absolutnym, tylko stworzę trójcę świętą? Bóg Feliks, Syn Gilbert i Tetsuya Święty. Amen.

- Feliks… Przypomnij sobie, co się stało na szkolne wycieczce, gdy zamknąłeś dwójkę małych dzieci w klatce. – powiedział poważnie. Przymknąłem oczy, by sięgnąć do najdalszych zakamarków mojej pamięci. Ano, coś mi tam świta. Było to na początku gimnazjum, jeśli mnie mój mózg nie myli. Byliśmy wtedy w zoo i sobie pomału łaziliśmy alejkami pomiędzy klatkami i wybiegami dla zwierząt. Chodziliśmy grupą, cała nasza klasa z wychowawcą na czele. Chodziliśmy i patrzeliśmy na zwierzęta. I to było nudne. Bardzo nudne. Tak nudne, że aż musiałem się odłączyć od grupy i pójść zwiedzać na własną rękę. Oczywiście, nie byłem sam. Byłem z Gilbertem. Ale po chwili i jego zgubiłem. Więc włóczyłem się bez celu rozglądając na boki, czy nigdzie nie ma wychowawcy. I nagle zobaczyłem to: otwartą klatkę. Otwartą i na dodatek pustą klatkę z przymkniętym wejściem na wybieg wewnątrz budynku zoo. A co było jeszcze piękniejsze? Stojące przed jej wejściem dwa bachory, które zawzięcie kłóciły się o to, kto tu mieszka. I co sobie wtedy pomyślałem? Że ja im powiem, kto tam mieszka! Podbiegłem do nich i szybko wepchnąłem je do środka. „Wy tu mieszkacie, muahahaha!" – krzyknąłem i zatrzasnąłem drzwi klatki. I sobie poszedłem. Jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Bo co się stało? Nic. Dzieci to małe potwory, które trzeba trzymać w klatkach. Więc zamknąłem je tam, gdzie być powinny.

- No ale przecież nic się im nie stało… Przecież klatka była pusta. – wywróciłem oczami i wzruszyłem ramionami. No taka prawda, przecież wyszły z tego cało. Tylko trochę zapłakane…

- Bo lew był wtedy na wybiegu!

Parsknąłem śmiechem, kręcąc przy tym głową. No ale przecież nic się nie stało. Uspokoiłem się, kiedy Gilbert zgromił mnie spojrzeniem i otarłem wierzchem dłoni kąciki oczu. Nie rozumiem, jak można się z tego nie śmiać.

- Lepiej stąd chodź… Nie chcę by jakieś dziecko wpadło w twoje ręce. Może i nie lubię tych małych larw, ale nawet im mogę współczuć „zabawy" z tobą. – stwierdził i westchnął, na co prychnąłem. No dzięki, wiesz? Przecież jestem grzecznym dzieckiem. Nie przyjdzie po mnie pan z Krainy Grzybów. A ty lepiej się pilnuj, bo w nocy o północy przyjdą po ciebie. I weź ciepły sweterek. Dobra, nie będę się z nim wykłócał. Wstałem grzecznie od stołu i wyszedłem z baru. Rozejrzałem się po centrum i stwierdziłem, że tu nie ma co robić. Zawracam. Złapię jakieś dziecko i zaciągnę je do łóżka, na którym się sprawiało, że ludzie stawali się wyżsi. Już w dawnych czasach dyskryminowano niskich, kurna. Śmierć tytanom.

Blondyn stanął obok i z niezadowoloną miną wodził wzrokiem po sklepach. Kwiaciarnia, obuwniczy, odzieżowy, suknie ślubne, zabawkowy, kolejny odzieżowy… Wróć! Zabawkowy! Raj dla mnie. A może znajdziemy jakiegoś furbiego, w którego ktoś włożył baterie? I będę go pieściuchał tak długo, aż wszystkim się to znudzi. Wszystkim, tylko nie mnie. I będę ich irytował, ciągnąc zabawkę za ogon. Muahahaha. Jestem geniuszem zła. Gilbert chyba pomyślał o tym samym. W sensie… O odwiedzeniu sklepu zabawkowego, a nie o męczeniu ludzi śpiewającym furbim. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie i ruszyliśmy w kierunku sklepu. W tym samym czasie z kwiaciarni wyszedł fioletowowłosy olbrzym w fartuchu, niosący donice z jakimś krzaczkiem. Przystanąłem i otworzyłem szeroko usta. Mój przyjaciel również się zatrzymał i uniósł brew nie rozumiejąc, o co tym razem mi chodzi. Czy on go nie widzi…? Przecież tam… tam jest…

- Gilbert! Do budynku wszedł tytan! Trzeba go zgładzić! – wydarłem się i ruszyłem na nic nieświadomego fioletowowłosego olbrzyma.


	16. Walka z fioletowowłosym tytanem

**HAIIRO**

Spojrzałem zszokowany na szarżującego przyjaciela. Ja rozumiem jakby on chciał zabić tego swojego glona…ale na obcych ludzi się rzucać… i to nie beze mnie? Powinien poczekać i obmyślić strategię… chyba, że chce skończyć jak Marco i oddać tytanowi swoją połówkę. Nie no, muszę wspierać swojego przyjaciela, który nawiasem mówiąc nucił właśnie opening attack on titan i biegł z rozpędem na dwumetrowego mężczyznę. W dodatku machał nożem na wszystkie strony…ahh ten Feliks…

Zaraz, zaraz… jakim, kurna, nożem? Moim nożem! Kiedy ten idiota zdążył mi go ukraść? Urodzony złodziej! To ja teraz wiem skąd on ma kasę na te wszystkie paczki żelek. Okrada stare babcie w autobusach! Czekaj, Feliks! Jak chcesz okradać babcie Gandzię to jestem z tobą, ale mój nożyk masz zostawić! To jest mój kochany sztylecik! Jeden z… dwudziestu ulubionych! Ale tego akurat noszę ze sobą, bo mały i podręczny!  
>No dobra…. Względnie mały. Tak względnie mały jak ja jestem względnie normalny. Ale w domu mam większe.<p>

Pobiegłem za przyjacielem, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze uda mi się go zatrzymać, unieruchomić i odzyskać broń. Jednak bardzo się myliłem. Feliks to jednak szybki skurczybyk. Szczególnie jak już wpadnie mu do głowy jakiś głupi pomysł. Brązowowłosy stanął kilka metrów przed fioletowowłosym i zamachnął się nożem. W ostatniej jednak chwili, potknął się o swoje sznurówki i wylądował na ziemi, upuszczając sztylet. Momentalnie wybuchłem śmiechem i podbiegłem do przyjaciela. Może i nie powinienem się śmiać. Jeszcze będę jego kolejnym celem! A tego nie chcemy, prawda? Upewniłem się, że się nie połamał i szybko schowałem nożyk.

- Areeee? Co to za krasnoludki?

Krasnoludki? Ja Cię chciałem bronić przed Feliks the Killerem, a ty nas krasnoludkami nazywasz? Giń tam. Teraz to ja Feliksowi pożyczę karabin i wynajmę piwnicę z szafką wypełnioną akcesoriami BDSM. Giń, głupi pracowniku kwiaciarni. Wyglądający trochę znajomo…

- Kogo nazywasz kurduplem i liliputem? – wydarłem się i zacząłem rozwiązywać buta Chairo. Po chwili zdjąłem go i rzuciłem nim w tytana – Małe jest szybkie i zwinne! Wiesz, że tyranozaury były tak duże, że jak się przewróciły to nie mogły już wstać? Jak odetnę Ci kończyny skończy się tak samo! Giń tam! Giń tam! No dobra… nie giń. Już się uspokoiłem. Odetchnąłem kilka razy i usiadłem sobie po turecku, wpatrując się wyczekująco w chłopaka.

- Ale ja nie jestem tyranozaurem! – mruknął obrażony i nadał policzki. Przyjrzał się nam i przekrzywił lekko głowę - a kim wy jesteście?

My? Jak to kim jesteśmy? Jesteśmy… no właśnie… Kim jesteśmy? Gilbertem i Feliksem? Nie brzmi to majstrimowo… Jesteśmy… zwiadowcami, którzy przyszli cię zabić? Niee… też słabe. Jesteśmy porucznikami z armii morderczego marchewka i przybyliśmy zniszczyć wiewiórki.

- Jesteśmy… - odezwał się nagle Feliks, który wreszcie odzyskał świadomość i zaczął grozić chłopakowi palcem - hej… Gil… kim my tak właściwie jesteśmy?

Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i zacząłem się kiwać i nucić jakąś piosenkę. Ajm ałt, bicz. Wracam do swojego królestwa jednorożców. Pata taj! Widzę Jeana zjeżdżającego po tęczy! Trzeba go pokazać Felciowi… Hej, Felcio! Spojrzałem na przyjaciela, który nagle zaczął biegać na czworaka i macać podłogę.

- Nie mam broni! Nie mam kurwa broni!

Zacisnąłem usta, starając się nie roześmiać i nie dać po sobie poznać, że już schowałem sztylet. Masz bana, Feli. Zero noży w tym tygodniu. Przyjrzałem się ponownie chłopakowi i nagle mnie olśniło.

- Ej. Ty nie jesteś przypadkiem Atsushi? – no. Jednak moja pamięć jest niezawodna. Znaczy jak już przestanę space outować i nerdzić. Wtedy geniuszem mogę dorównać Holmesowi! Prawie. W każdym razie potrafię sobie przypomnieć wszystko. Tak jak na przykład to, że ten wielkolud to jest ze mną w drużynie koszykarskiej . I to nawet grał w pierwszym składzie, skubany. Musiał go lubić mój demonek. On nie bierze byle kogo… bosz, jak to zabrzmiało. Jestem tak zboczony, że nie zdziwiłbym się jakby mój mózg miał kształt penisa…  
>Nie długo zacznę sobie kojarzyć wszystko z seksem i zacznę macać ludzi i chuchać im w szyję… mam nadzieję, że to nie są jakieś moje proroctwa.<p>

- Huh? – chłopak zmrużył oczy i ziewnął – skąd mnie znasz, krasnoludku?

Skąd? Haha! Dobrze, że pytasz! Szybko podniosłem się i wypiąłem pierś, przyglądając się mu władczo i pozostawiając krzyczącego Feliksa samego. Posłałem tyranozaurowi triumfalny uśmiech i oznajmiłem.

- Ja wiem wszystko.

Chłopak znów przekrzywił głowę i zbliżył twarz do mnie, uważnie mi się przyglądając. Następnie pomacał mnie po spodniach, szukając chyba noża. Gdy go znalazł, uśmiechnął się wesoło i podniósł mnie do góry. Nie miałem pojęcia co chciał ze mną zrobić, ale uznałem, że lepiej nie reagować i tylko mierzyłem go twardym spojrzeniem.

- Musisz być przyjacielem Aka-china! To na ciebie tak ostatnio narzekał? – że coo? Demonek narzeka na mnie? Dałem mu w kość? Haha… mission complete! Moja misja na ziemi dobiega końca i mogę wrócić do domu. Wracam do krainy muminków- pisał do mnie wczoraj o drugiej nad ranem! To przez cieeebie! To twoja wina, że nie mogłem spaaaaaać! Chcę żelki!

Zaraz, zaraz… Co? Czy ja usłyszałem: chce żelki? Bo chyba się nie przesłyszałem! To ma być Feliks no.2, wersja: fioletowowłosy olbrzym? Nie wiem kto chciał robić takie eksperymenty na moim Felciu, ale jednego jestem pewien. Chairo nikt nie podrobi! Łatwiej już pokonać Putina, wjeżdżającego do polski na niedźwiedziu. Feliks jest unikalny jak pedalska tęcza.

- Ty nie zwalaj winy na mnie jak to ten demonek nie dawał Ci spać - burknąłem i założyłem ręce na piersi. Oczywiście! Boją się demonka to lepiej pomęczyć mnie, czo? Nie ma chuja! Może i Seijuurou jest sadystą, ale ja jestem wariatem. To wariatów powinni się bać bo są bardziej nieprzewidywalni. Dużo bardziej nieprzewidywalni. Może i jeszcze nie dałem po sobie tego poznać, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Dobrze, że będę forever alone bo raczej mało kto wytrzymał by ze mną.

- Czyli miałem rację! Jesteś aniołkiem Aka-china! – cholera…to brzmi jak pieszczota, ale nią nie jest. Już widzę jak ciska we mnie piorunami i uśmiecha się triumfalnie. Tak samo jak wtedy jak gdy męczył mnie na treningu!

- Taq. Jestem anioł Gilbert. A ten drugi zwiadowca to Chairo Feliks. Nemezis Shintarou.

- Mido-china? Mido-chin ma nemezis? Are, are… ja też chce swoje nemezis! Ale ostatecznie wystarczy paczka żelek.

Już miałem poprosić aby wreszcie postawił mnie na ziemi, ale „coś" nagle uderzyło w nas i wylądowałem tyłkiem na twardej podłodze. Mówię „coś" ale to chyba jasne, że miałem na myśli Feliksa. Chłopak chyba wreszcie się zorientował, że nie znajdzie swojej broni, a tytan porwał i chce zjeść jego najlepszego przyjaciela. No i w ramach wieloletniej przyjaźni i solidarności ruszył mi na ratunek.

- Żelki? Gdzie żelki? – albo i nie.


	17. W imię zasad, skurwysynu

**CIAJRO**

Kiedy tak sobie łaziłem po podłodze szukając mojej broni przeciw tytanom, do moich uszu dotarło słowo, które potrafię usłyszeć w promieniu dziesięciu metrów. Tak jak pies reaguje na gwizd, tak ja reaguję na słowo „żelki". Chcesz mieć własnego Feliksa przy boku? Wytresuj go za pomocą żelek, a zostanie twoim wiernym kompanem do końca życia. Podniosłem się na kolanach i rozejrzałem po okolicy. Kto i gdzie powiedział święte słowo? Bib pip, bib pip... Cel namierzony. Fioletowowłosy tytan próbujący zjeść Gilberta. Zerwałem się z podłogi i biegiem ruszyłem w kierunku tej dwójki. This… is… FELIKS!  
>Bam. Uderzyłem z impetem w tytana, przez co ten upuścił szarookiego. Gilbert upadł z jękiem na podłogę, zaś ten cały Atsushi tylko się zachwiał. Taka dwumetrowa, prawie stukilowa ściana, którą tylko czołgiem ruszysz z miejsca. Ewentualnie dźwigiem.<br>- Żelki? Gdzie żelki? Macie żelki? Chcę żelki. Dajcie żelki. – zacząłem obmacywać fioletowowłosego w poszukiwaniu moich ukochanych słodyczy. Kiedy jednak nic nie znalazłem, odsunąłem się od niego i utkwiłem w nim rozżalony wzrok.  
>- Areee? Ale ja nie mam żelków, krasnoludku. – odparł, leniwie przeciągając samogłoski. Że kogo ty, kurna, nazywasz krasnoludkiem? Zacisnąłem zęby i zamachnąłem się, by uderzyć olbrzyma w ramię. Kiedy go trafiłem, zmrużył tylko oczy. – Za co to było? – zapytał nieogarniającym tonem.<br>- W imię zasad, skurwysynu. – wycedziłem przez zęby. Dajcie mi nóż… Albo cokolwiek innego ostrego. Tytanów trzeba zabijać. A szczególnie takich, którzy non stop wpieprzają słodycze. Przyjdzie ci taki, wykupi cały dział ze słodyczami i nic nie zostawi innym. Ooo nie. Ja na to nie pozwolę. Zgładzę bestię i nikt dzięki temu nie umrze z braku słodyczy.  
>- Tak, Feliks. Dziękuję za ratunek. – Gilbert wreszcie podniósł się z podłogi i westchnął ciężko. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć ironię. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku rękę.<br>- A proszę bardzo. Jednak nie ma nic za darmo. Dajesz żelki, albo oddam cię temu tytanowi. – potarłem kciukiem o palce, pokazując tym samym, że czekam na zapłatę. Blondyn uniósł brew, by nagle potrząsnąć przecząco głową.  
>- Huh? To aniołek Aka-china ma żelki? – Murasakibara pochylił się nad nami, a jego oczach pojawiły się błyski nadziei. Gil znów zaprzeczył.<br>- Nie, ale możemy iść je kupić. – mruknął i wskazał palcem na market w głębi centrum. Fioletowowłosy pokiwał głową i mruknął coś o tym, że za pięć minut kończy i mamy tu na niego czekać, bo inaczej zmiażdży nas. On nam, kurde, groził! Bo Gilbert ma miękkie serduszko i zlitował się nad tytanem. A ja nadal jestem za zabiciem go. Przynajmniej będę pewien, że nikt nie zechce mnie zgnieść.  
>A więc staliśmy pod kwiaciarnią i czekaliśmy na Atsushiego. A ja tak bardzo chciałem wpaść do Smyka i pomęczyć furbiego. Albo chociaż przebrać się za wróżkę i jeździć po sklepie na koniku na kółkach. Ale nie. Muszę tu stać i czekać na tego tytana, bo jak się stąd ruszę, to zostanę zjedzony. Wykąpany w miodzie, wytarzany w wiórkach kokosowych i zjedzony. I ja niestety się nie zrespawnuję, jak bohater Pupy. Szkoda. Albo i nie. Nie szkoda. Ja nie chciałbym być jedzony przez własną siostrę dlatego, że wszystko by mi odrastało w kilka sekund.<br>- Are, are. Już jestem. Aka-chin dzwonił, że niedługo tu przyjdzie z Mido-chinem, tylko muszą zrobić jakieś małe zakupy. – oznajmił i poprawił zsuwającą się z ramienia torbę. Pokiwałem głową i spojrzałem na Gilberta, który chyba nawet nie zauważył tego, że przed nim swoi dwumetrowy kolos. Pomachałem mu dłonią przed nosem, jednak to nic nie dało.  
>- Gilbert, w Empiku jest pięćdziesiąt procent zniżki na yaoi. – powiedziałem, na co chłopak wzdrygnął się spojrzał na mnie mrugając.<br>- Czo? Serio? – zapytał. Zaprzeczyłem szybko i wyjaśniłem, że Murasakibara już wrócił i czas iść na zakupy. Pominąłem kwestię tego, że niedługo pojawi się tu jego demonek i mój osobisty koszmar. Niech… ma niespodziankę, czy coś.  
>Weszliśmy do marketu i od razu skierowaliśmy się do działu ze słodyczami. Stanąłem przed takim dziwnym stojakiem, na którym były pudełka z rozmaitymi słodyczami. Omiotłem wszystkie słodkości wzrokiem i uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy ujrzałem ukochane fasolki wszystkich smaków.<br>- Gilbert, patrz! Sprowadzili wreszcie nasz skarb. – powiedziałem i od razu chwyciłem za papierową torbę i szufelkę, którą nałożę fasolki. – Ile bierzemy?  
>- Cały kilogram. – blondyn odpowiedział bez zastanowienia i skierował się do półki z czekoladami, z której zgarnął kilka tabliczek. Toffi, miętowa, truskawkowa i jeszcze inne jakieś… Murasakibara zaś ładował wszystko, co było kukurydziane. I dużo pocky. Nie szalejcie tak, bo na żelki miejsca w koszyku nie będzie! Naładowałem do torebeczki fasolek i wrzuciłem je do koszyka. Chwyciłem kolejną torebeczkę i zacząłem do niej ładować musujące buteleczki o smaku gumy balonowej i coli. Taka mieszanka. O. I malinki jeszcze. I te takie długie czerwone z białym nadzieniem. No. Idealnie. Jestem teraz najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Pewnie za minutę będzie ktoś szczęśliwszy, bo wygrał w totka, czy coś… Ale w tej minucie tytuł najszczęśliwszego należy do mnie. Muahahaha.<br>- Feliks, wolisz pianki, czy draże mleczne? – Gilbert chwycił dwie paczuszki i potrząsnął nimi. Zmrużyłem oczy i wydałem z siebie pomruk zastanowienia. Hmmm… Dość ciężki wybór. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co wolę. Pianki, czy draże? O to jest pytanie… Odpowiedź jest prosta.  
>- Nim-żujki. – odpowiedziałem i do kosza wrzuciłem paczkę owocowych mordoklejek. Jeszcze wzięliśmy cukierki pudrowe i zadowoleniu ruszyliśmy do kasy. Na szczęście nie było kolejek. Na nasze szczęśliwe szczęście. Bo ja bardzo nie lubię kolejek. Trzeba stać i czekać, aż jakiś ślamazarny pryszczaty kasjer z plakietką „Uczę się", obsłuży ludzi przed tobą. A każdy z tych ludzi ma wypchane po brzegi kosze i jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy niesie pod pachą. Dlatego naprawdę cieszę się, że nie trafiliśmy na kolejki. Im szybciej dostanę żelki, tym lepiej. Wyładowaliśmy wszystkie słodycze… i marchewki… na kasę. Z Gilbertem ustawiliśmy się już za kasą, by móc na bieżąco pakować skasowane produkty. Kiedy wszystko (poza marchewkami) znalazło się w torbach, a kasjerka podała cenę tego wszystkiego, zgarnęliśmy zakupy i pożegnawszy się z Atsushim – wyszliśmy ze sklepu. Biedny tytan został sam z marchewkami i musiał za to wszystko zapłacić ze swojego portfela. No cóż… Życie jest brutalne. Ale co mnie życie fioletowowłosego? Ważne, że mam żelki i fasolki. I nawet idący w naszym kierunku demonek i zielonowłosy nie odbiorą mi radości, jaką czerpię z jedzenia słodyczy.<p> 


	18. Spotkanie czwartego stopnia z Aniołkiem

**HAIIRO **

Wygrzebałem z torby fasolki wszystkich smaków i zacząłem się do nich dobierać. Oh, proszę… Bogini yaoi, zlituj się nad moją biedną duszą i nie pozwól mi zjeść tych o smaku psiej karmy. No dalej! Składałem Ci tyle ofiar!

Obróciłem opakowanie w palcach i przekląłem głupią folię. I z której strony się za to zabrać? Z dupy strony! Dobra, Gilbert…spokojnie. Ostatnio jak się wkurzyłeś na folię to rozwaliłeś całe pudełko zębami. Co innego, że to ogólnie był stresujący dzień. No dobra…spróbujemy zaklęciem… Pudełeczko powiedz przecie kto jest najdziwniejszy w całym świecie? Tak! To ty, Gilbert! Spojrzałem ponownie sfrustrowany na opakowanie i zacząłem nim trząść i machać na wszystkie strony. Zluzujcie poślady, głupie fasolki! We can either do his the easy way… or the HARD way. Muahahahha. Gilbert Winchester jestę. Posypie was solą i będziecie cierpieć! Głupie, demoniczne fasolki!

Tak rozmyślając nagle wpadłem na coś miękkiego. Pewnie na człowieka…albo ewentualnie wielki dmuchany zamek, który wyglądałby jak Minas Tirith! Hmm… po wstępnej analizie myślę, że jednak ten człowiek jest bardziej prawdopodobny. Ale to z zamku cieszyłbym się bardziej. No dobra. Pal licho, Gondor. Trzeba przeprosić. Nie spoglądając na stojącą przede mną osobę, skłoniłem się lekko i mruknąłem ciche przeprosiny. Znaj łaskę pana… a teraz całuj stopy, gnido. No dobra. Bez integracji, wymijamy i znów ruszamy przed siebie. To nie ja zderzyłem się z panem! The ball washer did it!

- Aniołek?

Nie, jestem Mike G koszerny bóg zombie szalonych krów rodem z piekła! I co? Zatkało kakao? Nie? No trudno. Giń tam, demonie. Ale zaraz… Jaki aniołek? Jaki demonek? Ty mi nie mów, że to jest ten seksowny heterochronik? Noope! Rezygnuje! Idę na emeryturę! Od dziś pracuje jako Bob w Skate 3… Podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem na mężczyznę. Noooł, it's not possibru! No, dobra. Gilbert… wdech… I wydech. Tak naprawdę to nie jestem zdenerwowany, ale udawanie paniki jest zawsze zabawne.

- Nie, twoja stara! – powiedziałem wrednie i zacząłem się złowieszczo śmiać. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zszokowany, a następnie spiorunowałmnie wzrokiem. Zaraz wyciągnie nożyczki i będzie mnie gonił! Chłopak jednak ciągle stał w miejscu. Nie? Tyle przegrać…a chciałem pogrozić mu nożem! Uniosłem wzrok i uważnie mu się przyjrzałem. Dwukolorowe tęczówki uważnie mi się przyglądały, a usta wykrzywione były lekko ku górze, w wyraźnym rozbawieniu. Wtf, Akashi? Co ty tam sobie w głowie tworzysz? Piwnice i łańcuchy pewnie…nie żebym miał coś przeciwko. Powiodłem spojrzeniem niżej, na bladą szyję i obojczyki. Aż się głodny zrobiłem… oczywiście na fasolki! Machinalnie wyciągnąłem rękę i poprawiłem mu kołnierzyk. Co jak co, ale symetria jest w życiu ważna. Szczególnie dla osoby z nerwicą natręctw. Czerwonowłosy szybko złapał moje dłonie i odskoczył wyraźnie zaskoczony. Nadal jednak nie puściłem jego koszuli.

- Co ty myślisz, że robisz?

- Nie myślę, że robię, tylko robię. Poprawiam Ci koszulę, głupi demonie?

Mały sadysta złapał mnie mocniej za ręce i spróbował je wykręcić. No dobra, musze przyznać, że trochę to bolało. Ale nie dam mu satysfakcji i nie pokaże tego. Skarciłem się więc mentalnie i odpowiedziałem poker fejsem.

- Na kolana, plebsie!

Moje, kurwa, biedne ręce. Zaraz mi połamie kości i nie będę mógł nimi nic robić. I can't fap! I can't fap! Postarałem się jednak nie okazać bólu i tylko spojrzałem na niego powątpiewająco. Co na szczęście zadziałało i chłopak mnie puścił.

- Shintarou! Bierz go!

Co? Kurna, umarłem. Umarłem tak mocno, że odżyje dopiero za trzy dni. Midorima chyba też umarł bo spoglądał na przyjaciela z otwartymi ustami.

- Shintarou to może sobie brać… ale Feliksa. – burknąłem z bananem na twarzy. Zielonowłosy nagle uśmiechnął się i poprawił szybko okulary, jakby chciał ukryć swoje rozbawienie. Kurna… to teraz wpakowałem Felcia. W głowie Shintarou teraz się pewnie tworzą jakieś niestworzone scenariusze, żywcem wyjęte z pornosów. Wiecie… pan i niewolnik, albo doktor seksy i Chairo w stroju pielęgniarki. Dobra… Staph. To nie były obrazy, które najlepszy przyjaciel powinien mieć w głowie. Udajmy, że tego nie było.

- Gilbert! – ooo… o wilku mowa. Dobrze, że nie słyszał wcześniejszych rozmów - Widzę, że już znalazłeś tytany.

- Od kiedy Shintarou wykorzystuje Cię seksualnie? – wysyczał nagle czerwonowłosy, spoglądając z ciekawości na szatyna. No tak. On musi wiedzieć wszystko - I jak często?

Dobra… teraz to jestem przerażony. Seijurou to chyba życia towarzyskiego nie ma. Śledzi swoich przyjaciół i notuje sobie wszystko w dzienniczku. Już to widzę… „Aomine Daiki – dziś odbyło się bez porannej masturbacji. Gazetki z Ryoutą też pozostały nietknięte."  
>Chlip. Mój biedny mózg. Zbyt dużo zboczonych obrazów z przyjaciółmi. Lepiej pójdę do empiku kupić sobie nowy tomik Tyrana. Przynajmniej odreaguje!<p>

- CZO? Gil, coś ty mu nagadał?

- Ja? Co ty MNIE o coś zboczonego oskarżasz? – zrobiłem niewinną minę i spróbowałem się ulotnić. Cóż… chyba nie zadziałało, bo Seijurou złapał mnie i pociągnął do tyłu. Co on sobie myśli? Że będzie mi tu dominował? Nie ma chuja! Obróciłem się, złapałem go w pasie i przerzuciłem przez ramię. Nie. Nie dbam o to, że się rzuca i krzyczy. Niech sobie robi co chcę, a ja będę robił co chcę.

- Nic takiego mu nie mówiłem. To Glon ma zboczone fantazje z tobą w roli głównej - mruknąłem, uśmiechając się szeroko i puszczając oczko do Midorimy. Niech się cieszy - Ale nie martw się. To powinno Ci schlebiać.

No. A teraz idziemy do Empiku. Bo nową dawkę gej porna.

- Gilbercie Haiiro! Puszczaj mnie bo skończysz błagając o przebaczenie.

- No nie wiem….- mruknąłem tylko, łapiąc go mocniej i chichotajac pod nosem. Fioletowowłosy dopiero doszedł do naszej grupki, wyrzucając pod drodze marchewki do kosza. Dobrze robi! Polać mu! Korzystając z zdezorientowania Feliksa, wyjął mu z torby kukurydziane batoniki.

- Nee…Aka-chin…a mi grozisz nożyczkami, jak chcę Cię podnieść - mruknął smutno i przekrzywił lekko głowę.

- On skończy gorzej! Dużo gorzej! Słyszysz, aniołku? – warknął mały sadysta i zaczął uderzać pięściami w moje plecy. Jezu… jak kociak.

- Tak, tak. Jak to mówią idioci przed śmiercią: YOLO.


	19. Jestem gdzieś, które też jest gdzieś

**CHAIRO**

Wpatrywałem się w oddalającą się trójkę z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Że what the fuck? Jakie, kurde, glonowe fantazje ze mną w roli głównej? Z chęcią bym teraz zażądał wyjaśnień, ale mój kochany przyjaciel olał mnie i zabrawszy ze sobą Atsushiego i psychopatę, poszedł do Empiku. Westchnąłem ciężko i pomachałem znikającemu w sklepie Gilbertowi. Murasakibarze nie pomacham, bo to tytan. A Akashi jest złym psychopatą-furiatem, więc nie zasługuje na pomachanie mu.

I co się stało? Zostałem sam na sam z tym zielonowłosym zboczeńcem, który pewnie wszystkie poradniki typu „1001 sposobów na dobry seks" ma w małym paluszku. Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie i podskoczyłem, kiedy okazało się, że stoi tuż przy mnie. What?! Kiedy on tu się wziął? Ty nie jesteś Kurokiem! Nie masz prawa pojawiać się tak nagle. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w bok, odsuwając się tym samym od Midorimy. Im dalej od zboczeńca, tym lepiej. A jeśli będzie chciał mi coś zrobić, to zrobię tak, jak mama zawsze powtarzała: „Kopnij pomiędzy nogi i zwiewaj". Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego uczyła tego swojego syna… Ale chyba dziś będę musiał jej podziękować za te nauki.

Spojrzałem na zielonowłosego i wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy okazało się, że on również na mnie patrzy. Z takim dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, którego nie potrafię rozszyfrować. Zarumieniłem się delikatnie. Ciepło tu… Niby taki wielki budynek, a klimatyzacji nie ma. Rozejrzałem się po sklepach, a potem znów spojrzałem na Glona, którego mina w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Ty pewnie coś zboczonego knujesz! Zaraz zaciągniesz mnie do jakiegoś odzieżowego, wepchniesz do przymierzalni i zmacasz! Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale… Nie, wróć. Tego nie było. Nie dam mu się nigdzie zaciągnąć i zmacać. Pff. Jego niedoczekanie.

I niech się przestanie tak na mnie patrzyć, czuję się naprawdę nieswojo. I coraz bardziej utwierdzam się w tym, że słowa Gilberta jednak mogły być prawdą… A ja nie chcę, by one były prawdą. A może by tak spytać go o to? Pewnie i tak mi nie odpowie, ale po jego zachowaniu będę mógł wywnioskować, czy jego głowa jest pełna różnych dziwnych rzeczy…

- Ej, tytanie. To z tymi fantazjami to prawda jest? – zapytałem prosto z mostu. Nie będę mówił jakąś pokrętną drogą, bo jeszcze przez przypadek nie zrozumie tego tak, jak trzeba, albo usłyszy tylko te słowa, które chce usłyszeć i skończę przywiązany do jego łóżka.

Usta chłopaka wykrzywiły się w tajemniczym uśmieszku. O nie. Czyli to jednak prawda. Ale ja, kurna, nie chcę być twoim obiektem wyładowań napięć seksualnych. Lalkę sobie kup, albo jakieś CKM z nagimi panami i na nich załatwiaj swoje potrzeby… Proszę…

Skrzywiłem się, kiedy podszedł do mnie i pochylił się nade mną z zadziornym uśmiechem. Ej, koleś. Łamiesz pierwszą i najważniejszą zasadę obcowania ze mną. Nie dziw się potem, że zaraz ci przypierdzielę, ok?

- A co? Chciałbyś te fantazje wcielić w życie? – zapytał, na co cofnąłem się o krok. Zamrugałem zdziwiony. Że co? Czy ja chcę… wcielić te fantazje w życie…? Poczułem na policzkach przejmujące ciepło.

- Chyba w twoich snach! – warknąłem i skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi. Zmarszczyłem brwi, kiedy uśmiech Midorimy poszerzył się.

- Nie chciej wiedzieć, co się dzieje w moich snach. – zaśmiał się, na co poczerwieniałem jeszcze bardziej. Tak, masz rację. Nie chcę wiedzieć. Zgarnąłem wszystkie torby z zakupami (bo swoją połowę Gilbert oczywiście musiał zostawić) i ruszyłem szybko w kierunku Empiku, w myślach odliczając do dziesięciu, by uspokoić rozkołatane serce.

Kiedy wszedłem do środka, nawet nie zainteresowałem się tym, czy zielonowłosy poszedł za mną. Zostawiłem torby przy wejściu i nie przejmując się tym, by poszukać Gilberta, udałem się od razu do działu z muzyką. Po drodze obejrzałem wszystkie gry na playstation (którego nie posiadam) i zrobiłem kółeczko wokół kawiarenki… I jakimś dziwnym trafem okazało się, że nie jestem przy półce z płytami, tylko… gdzieś. A ja nie wiem, gdzie to gdzieś jest… Jest gdzieś… I ja też jestem gdzieś, które jest gdzieś… Gdzieś w Empiku, tak uściślając. Ale gdzie, to nie mam bladego pojęcia. Nie, to nie jest dział z porno. Usiadłem na podłodze i wyjąłem lizaka z kieszeni. Spojrzałem na niego i już miałem go rozpakować, kiedy nagle zrobiło mi się go żal. Taki biedny mały lizaczek, który ma gdzieś na świecie braci i siostry zostałby nagle zjedzony. A może on chce się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić? Przechyliłem głowę i zamyśliłem się. Dobra, daruję mu życie. I nazwę go Stefan. I zamieszkamy tu razem. No chyba, że ktoś mnie tu znajdzie. Ewentualnie sam się znajdę, gdy ktoś będzie za mną rozpaczliwie wołać. „Feeeliks, gdzie jesteś!" „Gdzieś!" „To znaczy gdzie?!" „Tutaj!"

Ale co ja się będę łudzić, że mnie będą szukać? Midorima pewnie sobie już znalazł inny obiekt jego fantazji seksualnych, a Gilbert dawno zapomniał, że miał przyjaciela o imieniu Feliks i teraz gdzieś hoduje mrówki. Ale wróć. Nie może ich hodować gdzieś. Gdzieś to ja jestem.

Chlip. Gdzieś. I to całkiem samotny. No… Mam jeszcze lizaka Stefana, ale on coś małomówny jest. I ma takiego wiecznego poker fejsa, że nawet nie potrafię zrozumieć, o czym on teraz myśli.

- FELIKS! – usłyszałem gdzieś krzyk Gilberta. Ah, a więc nadal o mnie pamięta! A ja w niego wątpiłem… Wybacz mi moje myśli. Już nigdy nie będę podejrzewał cię o to, że możesz o mnie zapomnieć. – ŻELKI!

Huh? Żelki? Masz żelki? Ja chcę żelki! Bib pip. Bib pip. Żelkowy radar włączony. Zerwałem się z podłogi i ruszyłem biegiem do wołającego mnie Gilberta. W lewo… Potem w prawo… Kółko wokół kawiarenki… Gry na PS i jest! Machający do mnie blondyn, a za nim stojący z obrażoną miną psychopata i dwaj tytani. Zatrzymałem się przed nimi i utkwiłem w przyjacielu błagające o nagrodę spojrzenie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wyjął z torby paczkę musujących buteleczek, by rzucić nią we mnie. Woof! Złapałem ją i od razu otworzyłem.

- To ludzi da się w taki sposób tresować? Ja swoją drużynę szkoliłem grożąc im potrojonym menu treningowym, lub nożyczkami. – posłałem Akashiemu pełne pretensji spojrzenie. Mówisz o nas, jak o jakiś psach. Mam nadzieję, że Haiiro jakoś rozwieje dziwną teorię czerwonowłosego. On mnie przecież nie tresował.

- Feliks to rasowy piesek. Gdybym stosował na nim kary, prędzej by mnie pogryzł, niż się posłuchał. – odpowiedział, na co Seijurou pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Że co?!

- Jaki, kurde, piesek?! – zawarczałem. – Nie jestem żadnym psem! I na pewno nie jestem tresowany. – obruszyłem się. Nadąłem policzki i skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi. Pff. Foch na waszą dwójkę.

Byłem tak zajęty obrażaniem się, że nie zauważyłem, kiedy zielonowłosy wyrwał mi z rąk paczkę żelek i uniósł ją nad swoją głowę. Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany. Dlaczego zabrałeś mi żelki? Moje żelki… Chłopak jednak nic nie powiedział, tylko potrząsnął paczką. Uniosłem brew. Tak trochę nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi. Zabrał mi żelki i liczy, że ujdzie mu to na sucho?

- Skacz. – powiedział poważnie i znowu potrzasnął paczką. Pff. Twoje niedoczekanie. Nie licz, że skoczę. Masz mi je oddać i to w trybie natychmiastowym. Midorima jednak nie przejął się moją rozłoszczoną miną i tym, że ciskam w niego piorunami.

- Oddaj mi żelki. – wycedziłem przez zęby i zrobiłem krok w kierunku chłopaka.

- Jak podskoczysz, dostaniesz je. I szczeknij przy okazji. – odparł. Że co proszę? Ty mnie, kurde, tu szkolisz? Zniszczę cię, tytanie. Gilbert, daj nóż. Daj mi, kurwa, nóż. Zadźgam tego idiotę. No normalnie zadźgam go. Tak, tutaj. I przy wszystkich. I będę się przy tym szaleńczo śmiał. Tylko, że on wtedy upuści żelki, one rozsypią się po podłodze, a potem ubrudzą się bryzgającą na wszystkie strony krwią… Nie, dobra. Szkoda żelków. Poskoczę, ale zapomnij o szczekaniu. Podszedłem do niego i skoczyłem, wyciągając rękę w kierunku słodyczy. Shintaro jednak podniósł rękę wyżej. – Nie szczeknąłeś.

- Ja ci, kuźwa, poszczekam. – wysyczałem i stanąłem na palcach, by jeszcze raz spróbować sięgnąć paczuszkę.

- Tak sobie myślę, że lepsze okazji do zrobienia „tego" chyba już nie będzie… A ty jak myślisz, demonku? – usłyszałem za plecami Gilberta. Do zrobienia „tego"? Czyli czego?

- Masz rację, aniołku. Atsushi, czy mógłbyś…?

- Tak jest, Aka-chin.

O co im chodzi? Co oni planują? Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy na moim nadgarstku pojawiło się coś zimnego… Coś, co okazało się kajdankami. Jego druga bransoleta została zapięta na przegubie Shintaro. Czy oni postradali zmysły?!

- Czy wyście do końca oszaleli?! – krzyknął rozdrażniony okularnik, opuszczając rękę, przez co moja też opadła w dół. Odwróciłem się do Gilberta, który akurat sobie przybijał żółwika z czerwonowłosym. Teraz to mi po prostu szczęka do ziemi opadła… Już kompletnie nic nie rozumiem. Naprawdę… Żądam tu jakiś wyjaśnień… Albo i nie. Wychodzę stąd. Machnąłem nieskutą ręką na pożegnanie i ruszyłem do wyjścia ze sklepu. Po kilku krokach jednak moja druga ręka została w tyle, przez co cofnąłem się gwałtownie do tyłu i upadłem na tyłek.

- Gilbert, daj mi nóż. – powiedziałem poważnie i spojrzałem na blondyna. Ten uniósł brew w pytającym geście. – Utnę sobie rękę. W końcu bez jednej da się normalnie żyć…


	20. Witajcie w Gilbertolandii!

**Dziękujemy za wszystkie komentarze i chcielibyśmy przypomnieć, że Względnie normalni pisani są przez dwie osoby. Waszym wesołym transem Felim jest Celiean, a aniołkiem psychopatą Gilbertem- NessLuthien. **  
><strong>Ponadto, Gilbert i Feliks są męskimi odpowiednikami autorek, a wydarzenia z opowiadania w wielu przypadkach oparte są na faktach<strong>

* * *

><p>HAIIRO<p>

Moje usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmieszku gdy zobaczyłem panikę przyjaciela. Warto było trzymać sztamę z demonkiem. Nie jest taki zły jak się z nim planuje zagładę świata. I uroczo mu świecą ślepka. Tak jak kotu gdy zobaczy myszkę. W dodatku przybił mi żółwika. Wielki(haha…na pewno nie z wzrostu) przewodniczący i kapitan drużyny Akashi Seijuurou buja się z szalonym Gilbertem. To dopiero ewenement! Bicz, ajm fabiulos. Czujesz tę moc? Moja zajebistość olśniewa was wszystkich? Oto mój blask wielkości! Jeśli spotka was dziś coś dobrego to tylko dlatego, że spojrzałem na was! Hytsz! Witajcie w Gilbertolandii! Rządzi tu Gilbert I, wyznaje się Gilbertaizm, płaci się złotymi Gilami, a to zaspokajania się używa się Gildosów. Zapraszamy! Tylko tu odnajdziesz prawdziwe szczęście i prawdziwego Boga! Ale bilet jest tylko w jedną stronę! Khahaha. Wchodzisz pod łóżko i puf! Nie ma tam samary! Tam jest jebany portal to wielkiej Gilbertolandii! Krajem Gilbertem i Gilbertem płynącym. Jednego tylko tam do szczęścia brakuje. Gilbert I nie ma odpowiedniej żony. Ale jakoś się to załatwi. Myślę, że pasowałoby tam dodać trochę czerwonego koloru.  
>Podczas gdy ja odpłynąłem do swojego świata, Seijuurou uważnie obserwował Shintarou i Feliksa i informował mnie o każdym ich poczynaniu. A przynajmniej starał się, bo był tak rozbawiony, że nie zauważył nawet mojego space out'u. No, ale liczą się dobre chęci. Ja też nie chciałem go ignorować…więc jesteśmy kwita.<br>-Hej, aniołku! Czy ty mnie słuchasz? – spytał, starając się zrobić mi sójkę w bok. Niestety ręką natrafił na mój ukryty nóż i jęknął. Posłał mi zdezorientowane spojrzenie i momentalnie zaczął mnie obmacywać. Zastanawiałem się czy nie powinienem go odepchnąć, ale widząc desperacje z jaką się do tego zabierał, uznałem, że dam mu wolną rękę i poobserwuje tylko jego poczynania. Nie potrafiłem jednak ukryć pełnego rozbawienia uśmieszku, który właśnie tworzył się na mojej twarzy.  
>Czerwonowłosy chwycił za moją bluzę i podniósł ją do góry, ukazując mój brzuch. Znieruchomiał na krótką chwilkę, a uśmiech na mojej twarzy poszerzył się nie znacznie.<br>-Co to ma być? – zapytał zszokowanym tonem i wskazał na sztylet. Złapałem go za ręce i odsunąłem go od siebie. Co za dużo to nie zdrowo. Szczególnie jak kamery zarejestrują, że nosze przy sobie taki bagnet i nigdy więcej nie wpuszczą mnie do empiku. A ja tu mam kartę stałego klienta.  
>-To taki nóż do odcinania kutasów osobą, które próbują mnie zmacać- oznajmiłem z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, spoglądając na niego poważnie. Tak. Czarny humor to moje drugie imię.<br>-I ty się nazywasz aniołkiem? - zapytał chłopak, unosząc brwi i spoglądając na mnie powątpiewająco. Ja ci dam, demonku. Ze mną się nie pogrywa!  
>Zbliżyłem się do niego, a kąciki moich ust uniosły się ponownie ku górze.<br>-Nie – wycedziłem i minąłem go, podążając szybko za oddającymi się plecami Shintarou- to ty mnie tak nazywasz.  
>Kurde! Mój plan jednak nie był do końca dopracowany. Bo wyminięciu go, nagle zrozumiałem jak bardzo chciałem zobaczyć jego minę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów! Faq it. Szmutam. Ale już się nie odwrócę… Dobra…to udajemy, że nic się nie stało i gonimy młodą parę. Znając Feliksa nie zajdą daleko w takim stanie. Ja tu tracę czas na rozpaczanie, a oni…<br>-Dlaczego jesteś taki czerwony, Aka-chin?  
>Że co? O geez! Zaliczyłem mentalnego zgona! O Jezu. W dodatku dostałem bana na respa. To może teraz odwrócić się i… nope! Who cares? Bo na pewno nie ja! Idę ratować Feliksa i Midorime, którzy nie pomyśleli o tym, że do tych kajdanek istnieje kluczyk… i bez niego ich nie otworzą… i nie znajdą go w damskiej toalecie, do której właśnie kieruje się Chairo. Właściwie to czemu damskiej? To je Feliks, tego nie zrozumisz. Może chce zawstydzić glona? Może i to byłby dobry pomysł gdyby był kobietą. Ale jest facetem. Jak tam wejdą to oberwą z torebek i gazu pieprzowego. No trudno. Raz się żyje, nie?<br>Shintarou chyba zorientował się co chłopak chciał zrobić i spróbował skręcić w drugą stronę. Chairo jednak nie dał za wygraną i szybko pociągnął go za sobą, przez co zielonowłosy wpadł na ścianę. Oho! Mam nadzieję, że sobie nie połamał okularów! Chłopak odwrócił się i przyciągnął gwałtownie do siebie chłopaka. Oho! Chyba ktoś się wkurzył i chce mi zgwałcić przyjaciela w zaułku. Nie wiem teraz czy powinienem dać im wolną rękę czy iść ratować przyjaciela… Zależy czego tam Feliks chce. Na razie się nie wyrywa to może… a dobra... będę SuperObrońcąDziewictwaFeliksa i uratuje go przed spenetrowaniem przez marchewkę. Boże, to nawet brzmi przerażająco. Gorsze niż najgorszy koszmar życia. Albo nie życia. Bo zawsze istnieje taki cud świata jak nekrofilia.  
>Dobra! Marchewki na ruszt i jedziemy z tym koksem! Idę ratować cnotliwych prawiczków! Cia dzia dzia dzia!<br>Rozpędziłem się i z impetem znów wpadłem w jakąś osobę. I nie. Tym razem to też nie był dmuchany zamek. Tym razem to było największe zło świata… wiewiórka! Tak! Tamta wiewiórka! Ja mówiłem, że ona mnie będzie śledzić! Teraz to tylko czekać na swoją dawkę chloroformu i wolne miejsce w dziupli. Suprise, motherfucker! Ja nie chce!  
>Wydarłem się i zacząłem machać rękami na wszystkie strony. Giń tam, potworze! Umieraj w męczarniach!<br>Stanąłem z pozycji do krav magi i spiorunowałem zwierze wzrokiem. Jesteś wiewiórką and now you're going to die! Jestem wojownikiem! Nie poddam się złej mocy i lękowi!  
>Zwierze zrobiło krok w moim kierunku, a ja krzyknąłem głośniej. Kurwa! Ja już ginę od samego jej morderczego spojrzenia. Giiiiń tam!<br>Nagle coś kurduplowatego stanęło przede mną i rozłożyło władczo ręce w kierunku wiewiórki.  
>-Ani kroku dalej, głupi plebsie! – warknął Seijuurou w jej stronę. Wtf, Akashi? Starasz się pokazać swoją dominację? Eh.. no dobrze… próbuj sobie. Uparty kociak. No, ale w sumie to odważny jest skubany jak stawia czoła takiemu potworowi- spróbuj zrobić jeszcze krok, a umrzesz w takich męczarniach, że najgorsza znana Ci tortura będzie dla ciebie zbawieniem, a wyrywanie paznokci i łamanie kończyn, będą jak lód na twoje rany.<br>Maskotka rzeczywiście stanęła w miejscu i nie wydawała się już taka pewna siebie jak przedtem. I dobrze! Złapałem czerwonowłosego za ramiona i objąłem go, drąc mu się do ucha.  
>-Dalej, demonku! Wspieram Cię od tyłu!<br>Chłopak obrócił głowę i posłał mi karcące spojrzenie.  
>-Nie drżyj się tak, aniołku. I perspektywa ciebie wspierającego mnie od tyłu wcale mnie nie bawi.<br>Oj tam… poczekaj jeszcze. Kiedyś będzie cię bawić. Chociaż akurat teraz nie o to mi chodziło. Miałem olśnić się moją mocą i użyczyć ci mojej zajebistości do pokonania wiewióry. No ale jak tam wolisz… Może być i tak.  
>Czerwonowłosy sięgnął do pasa i wyjął nożyczki. A jednak je ma, skubany! A jednak na mnie ich nie użył! Powinienem to chyba uznać za komplement czy coś, nie? Akashi zaczął machać sprzętem( haha…nie. Nie tym z spodni) na wszystkie strony i grozić maskotce.<br>-Przepadnij, plebsie! Albo wydłubię Ci nożyczkami oczy! Odetnę Ci głowę.  
>-Giń tam! – dołączyłem do niego i wyjąłem zza pasa nóż. Jak się ma takiego kumpla to od razu się humor poprawia i rośnie w sercu odwaga – kukurydza ci w dupsko!<br>Czerwonowłosy parsknął śmiechem i zamachnął się mocno nożyczkami. Tym razem jednak trafił w maskotkę i oderwał jej głowę. Tak. Kurwa. Oderwał jej głowę.  
>A gdy wreszcie owa głowa spadła na ziemie to zobaczyliśmy twarz młodego chłopaka. Całkiem niczego sobie muszę powiedzieć. Czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz, gdy spoglądał na nas w rozbawieniu. Serioo? W rozbawieniu? Pewnie kolejny psychol.<p> 


	21. Gwałt przed toaletą i inne niespodzianki

**CHAIRO**

Kiedy tylko wyszliśmy ze sklepu, Midorima od razu objął dowodzenie i zaczął ciągnąć mnie do jakiegoś sklepu. Ej, co ty robisz? Nie myśl, że ja ci pozwolę iść, gdzie ty zechcesz. Pierw grzecznie wszystko razem ustalamy. Szarpnąłem go z całej siły, by zatrzymał się. O dziwo zrobił to i spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem.

- Chciałem iść do zielarskiego. – wyjaśnił spokojnie, ignorując moją niezadowoloną minę.

- A co ty wiedźma, że po zioła idziesz? – zapytałem z ironią. Zielonowłosy tylko poprawił okulary i prychnął. – Nie licz, że będziesz łaził, gdzie chcesz i ignorował moje zdanie. Nie pozwolę ci iść do zielarskiego, dopóki nie powiesz mi, po co tam idziemy. Nie pozwolę ci pójść gdziekolwiek bez mojej wiedzy. Nie będziesz mnie za sobą ciągał, jak psa. Dopóki jesteśmy skuci, nie pozwolę ci na nic. Nawet na nazwanie naszego dziecka Homobonus.

- Naszego dziecka? Nie wiedziałem, że będziemy mieli dziecko. – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

- Ja też nie wiedziałem… Ale jeśli się zdarzy, to nazwiemy go Feliks. – odpowiedziałem i również się uśmiechnąłem. Feliks to bardzo ładne imię, chciałbym by moje dziecko się tak nazywało.

- Nazwiesz dziecko swoim imieniem? – spytał, unosząc przy tym brew.

- Coo? To ja mam na imię Feliks? – zamrugałem kilkukrotnie, co zbiło chłopaka z pantałyku. Haha. Glon jeden, Feliks jeden. Mamy remis. Ty mnie załatwiłeś hasłem o snach, ja cię załatwiłem tym! I nie licz, że pozwolę ci znowu mnie zgasić. Nie jestem jakąś pieprzoną świeczką, by mnie gasić.

- Ja… Nie, dobra… Nie ważne… To gdzie chcesz iść?

Muahahaha. Glon jeden, Feliks dwa. Uległ mi! No po prostu uległ mi. Oddał mi dowodzenie. A więc gdzie chcę iść? Hmmm… Niech się dobrze zastanowię. Na pewno nie do sklepu z ubraniami. Nadal boję się, że zgwałci mnie w przymierzalni. Może do łazienki? Nie jest to dobry pomysł… Ale czuję potrzebę umycia rączek. W końcu czołgałem się po podłodze, a jeśli chcę jeść żelki, muszę mieć czyste łapki.

- Do toalety. – oznajmiłem i ruszyłem przodem, ciągnąc Glona za sobą. Do damskiej toalety, tak uściślając. Przez przypadek pomylę trójkącik z kółeczkiem… Tak całkowicie przez przypadek. Midorima jednak w spostrzegł, że idę w zupełnie inną stronę, niż powinienem i spróbował zawrócić. Ja jednak nie dałem za wygraną i szarpnąłem mocno, przez co zielonowłosy uderzył w ścianę z głuchym hukiem. Ał… Aż mnie zabolało. Kiedy wreszcie odkleił się od ściany, chciałem znów pociągnąć w kierunku łazienki, jednak tym razem to on przyciągnął mnie do siebie. AAA! Gwałcą! Spiąłem się, kiedy poczułem jak jego ramiona oplatają mnie i przyciskają do torsu. Kiedy schylił się, poczułem jego ciepły oddech na karku.

- I co teraz, Chairo? – wyszeptał mi do ucha. Umm… Nic? Wyrywanie się i tak nie ma sensu. Daleko nie ucieknę, będąc do niego przykutym. Przymknąłem oczy i próbowałem się uspokoić. Serce to mi zaraz z klatki piersiowej wyskoczy, a policzki spłoną. Wstyd, tak bardzo wstyd. A ten zielony glon pewnie się teraz świetnie bawi. A ja mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale przez pieprzone kajdanki pociągnąłbym go za sobą, więc nie rozwiązałoby to moich problemów. Glon dwa, Feliks dwa. Znowu mamy remis, fuck.

- Ja nadal chcę iść do toalety… - mruknąłem cicho i odwróciłem głowę, by móc spojrzeć na Midorimę. Skrzywiłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem w jak perwersyjny sposób się uśmiecha. Zaraz się wkurzę i zetrę ci ten uśmieszek z twarzy. Ale wkurzę się dopiero, gdy mnie puści. Teraz mi się nie chce wkurzać. Takie miłe ciepełko od niego bije… Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że gdy tylko raczy przestać mnie przytulać, oberwie tak, że go rodzona matka nie pozna.

- Ale do niej nie pójdziesz. – ponownie szepnął, na co wzdrygnąłem się. Przestań! Nie cierpię, jak ktoś mi mówi do ucha. A szczególnie, jeśli tym ktosiem jest taki tytan jak ty! – Idziemy do zielarskiego i koniec, kropka. To ja tu jestem górą.

- Pff. Jasne. A więc mi udowodnij. – prychnąłem i posłałem mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Dopiero, gdy w jego oczach pojawiły się dziwne błyski, zrozumiałem w co się wpakowałem. Umm… Czyżbym miał się pożegnać ze swoim dziewictwem?

- Oh, udowodnię ci tak, że zapamiętasz to do końca życia. – wymruczał, na co przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę. A może ja jednak nie chcę? Przymknąłem oczy w oczekiwaniu na najgorsze, kiedy gdzieś za nami rozległ się pełen przerażenia krzyk. Midorima puścił mnie i odwrócił się do miejsca, w którym spanikowany Gilbert miotał się i darł na widok stojącej przed nim wielkiej wiewiórki. Czekaj Gilbert! Feliks leci ci na ratunek! Tylko… chciałbym pierw coś dokończyć… Albo nie. Nie ma żadnego dokańczania. Lecę! Już chciałem ruszyć z wrzaskiem na rudego potwora, kiedy znikąd przed nim pojawił się sam Akashi Seijurou! Matko boska, co za komedia. I ma nożyczki! Zacząłem się opętańczo śmiać. Jezu, czy ja dobrze widzę? Akashi broni Gilberta przed wiewiórką? Koniec świata normalnie. Murasakibara zaraz przestanie jeść słodycze, a Shintaro przestanie być zboczony. A ja powiem, że lubię wysokich. Tak, wtedy dopiero będzie koniec świata.

Ponownie roześmiałem się, kiedy blondyn ożywił się i wyciągnął swój nóż. Jezu, nie mogę. Zaraz umrę. Niech włączą jeszcze muzyczkę Piratów z Karaibów, to wtedy to w ogóle zgona zaliczę. Oparłem się o ramię Midorimy i chwyciłem za brzuch. Po raz kolejny zaniosłem się śmiechem, gdy wiewiórce odpadła głowa. Nie no… Dziś już nic mnie nie zaskoczy. Daję wam dziesięć tysięcy marchewek na dziesięć za to przedstawienie. Ja jestem na tak, Midorima chyba też, co można wywnioskować po jego rozbawionej minie. Dwa razy na tak, przechodzicie dalej.

Podeszliśmy do dwójki naszych przyjaciół i spojrzeliśmy na stojącego naprzeciw nich bruneta. Jego rozbawiona mina trochę mnie zdezorientowała. Normalny człowiek byłby przerażony, albo mocno wkurwiony. Ale nie uśmiechnięty. Nie wierzę! Trafiliśmy na kogoś tak samo walniętego, jak my! Już wiem, że zostanie moim przyjacielem. Nawet gdyby nazywał się Homobonus.

- Przepraszam za moich kolegów… Mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie zrobili. – odparł poważnie Midorima. No wiesz ty co? Gdy na to patrzyłeś, w kącikach oczu miałeś łzy od powstrzymywania śmiechu, a teraz wyjeżdżasz do tego kolesia z przeprosinami? Ja to bym jeszcze się spytał, ile mu zapłacili za łażenie w stroju rudego potwora-morderczy z Krainy Grzybów. To je, kurwa, Teufel. On ci porwie twoje dzieci i je zje.

- Nic się nie stało. – chłopak machnął ręką i poprawił opadającą mu na oczy grzywkę, odsłaniając tym samym wielkie zielone oczy. Przystojniak, nie powiem… I ma śliczne oczęta. Mam słabość do zielonych oczu. Nie żeby oczy Midorimy mi się podobały… Są zielone… i zielone… ale nie są zielone tak jakbym chciał. A ja chcę by były zielone. – Przyznam, że dawno się tak nie ubawiłem podczas pracy. – dodał po chwili.

- A więc jak ci tak zależy, to będziemy przychodzić tu częściej i dotrzymywać ci towarzystwa, byś się nie nudził. – odezwałem się i uśmiechnąłem. Gilbert od razu pokiwał głową – Swoją drogą… Jestem Feliks, a przykuty do mnie glon to Shintaro. – przedstawiłem siebie i Midorimę.

- Ja jestem Gilbert! – blondyn skłonił się lekko i zdjął wyimaginowany kapelusz. - A ten tu demonek to Seijurou. Był jeszcze z nami tytan Atsushi… ale promocja na lizaki w Empiku była dla niego zbyt kusząca, by iść dalej z nami. A ciebie jak zwą, wiewiórkowy chłopcze? – dodał. Spojrzeliśmy wyczekująco na bruneta, który uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

- Homobonus. – odpowiedział. Zgon. No po prostu, kurwa, zgon. A mówiłem, że nic mnie dziś już nie zaskoczy… Cofam to.


	22. Tyle wygrać

HAIIRO

Ten koleś nazywa się Homobonus. Homobonus, kurna. To ja od dziś chce być Hermenegilda! I co? Zatkało kakao? Nie? No trudno. I tak zmienię sobie imię, bo Gilbert jest za mało majstrimowe. Chociaż chyba nie znajdę lepszego niż Homobonus. To pobiło wszystko i wszystkich. Trzeba mieć talent, żeby położyć świat na kolana samym imieniem. Gratulacje! Chylę, kurna, czoła! A że mam bana na respa…to wybacz, ale już go nie podniosę. Taki tam smuteczek. Tak, tak. Tonę w morzu łez i smuteczku. Zatkało kakao? Nie? No trudno. I tak kłamałem. Tak naprawdę to wcale mnie to imię nie zdziwiło. W końcu w naszych czasach, w naszym kraju można nazywać się nawet Dick i być z tego dumnym. Nieeech żyje woooolność! Wolność i swooooboda! Dobra, koniec żartów. Jedziemy z koksem dalej.

Bonuś ( tak, nadałem mu już przezwisko. Macie coś do tego?) był jednym z najładniejszych mężczyzn jakich w życiu widziałem. A nie widziałem ich dużo, bo wole siedzieć w domu i wpatrywać się w obraz 2D. No ale tą kwestię pomińmy. Jak facet jest ładny to albo to seryjny morderca albo wredny kutas albo gej. Co dla mnie i Felika może być całkiem korzystne. Znaczy…każda z kategorii. A skoro Bonuś jest taki ładny to pewnie jest każdym po trochu. Yay! Czuję się jak wtedy gdy dostałem miecz czarnoksiężnika z Angmaru pod choinkę. Tyle wygrać! Tyle wygrać!

Teraz to tylko wystarczy podarować mu wyjątkowe perfumy ( tak. Mam na myśli chloroform) i prosto do piwnicy! Niech żyje spełnianie marzeń! Wiwat! Wiwat! Chodź, Feliks! Machaj ze mną flagą!

Czemu nie machasz? A może dlatego, że ja też nie macham. Bo nie mam flagi. No dobra. W takim razie wybaczam. Znaj łaskę pana. Znajcie ją wszyscy. Ty też, Homobonusie! Mogłeś już leżeć w mojej piwnicy.

Chłopak nagle uśmiechnął się do mnie, jakby mógł przeczytać moje myśli. Omg. Za dużo blasku! Za dużo światła! Za dużo sparkle! Klata Edwarda w porównaniu z Bonusiem to jest matową powierzchnią. Zabierzcie to ode mnie i dajcie okulary przeciwsłoneczne!

Uchyliłem jedno oko i ponownie zderzyłem się z Homobonusem błyszczącym jak Jezus na obrazkach, które dostawałem od zakonnic. Nope. Nie chce. Seijuurou, ratuj.

Demonek chyba też umiał czytać w moich myślach bo zaczął dźgać mnie palcem jakby chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. No i dobrze robił. Mam dość wpatrywania się w bruneta jak koza w smalec. Czy jakoś tak to szło.

-Gapisz się, aniołku.

-Nie prawda- skłamałem i skierowałem na niego wzrok. Zmrużył brwi i spojrzał na mnie powątpiewająco. No tak. Kto by mi tu teraz uwierzył? Chyba tylko największy idiota świata. Czyli na przykład taki Kagami albo Aomine. Jak masz jakiś problem to zawsze najlepiej zwalić na nich. Oni się za nic nie wytłumaczą. Zbyt mało pomarszczony mózg- to wszystko wina Taigi, który zaraził mnie swoją tępotą i space out'owałem, myśląc o puddingu.

Czerwonowłosy parsknął i wywrócił oczami. No tak. Teraz będzie udawał, że jest zbyt inteligentny żeby w to uwierzyć… Ale ja wiem swoje! Jeszcze za karę naślę na ciebie Molester Moon'a! Lepiej chroń swoje tyły, demonku!

Usłyszałem wymowne chrząknięcie przyjaciela i spojrzałem w jego kierunku. Chłopak przyglądał się uważnie mnie i czewonowłosemu.

-Ej, sadysto! Co ty mi tu podrywasz Gilbercika?

Mały sadysta wyglądał przez chwile na skonsternowanego, ale szybko odzyskał kontrolę nad swoimi uczuciami i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Chyba już za dużo czasu spędził z nami. To tylko kilka dni, a już jego psychika rozpadła się niczym dupa Misakiego po pierwszych szeksach z Usagim. No może nie do końca. Ale jednak….

Chyba, że Akashi zawsze był rozdziewiczoną dupą uke. No, ja lepiej w to wnikać nie będę. Przynajmniej na razie. Deser zostawiam zawsze na koniec.

-To była uczciwa wymiana. Oddałem Ci mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a ty oddałeś mi swojego. Aniołku, zostałeś sprzedany.

-Czo? To się nie godzi! – jęknąłem i pacnąłem go w głowę- jeśli chcesz mnie na własność, powinieneś się za to porządnie zabrać. Wiesz… chusteczka do twarzy i za włosy do piwnicy.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał histeryczny śmiech Feliksa. No tak. A ten jak zwykle w swoim żywiole. Zaczął się rzucać, miotając swoją sukienką na każdą stronę i ciągnąc za sobą zdezorientowanego glona. Ooo…chyba znów się zaczyna. Teraz tylko czekać na pioruny i blask z nieba. Ah! Te pościgi! Te wybuchy. Faza załadowana.

-EJ! Tytanie! Ja też tak chcę! Też mnie odurzysz chloroformem?

Zielonowłosy spojrzał na niego z lekkim „wtf" wymalowanym na twarzy, a potem uśmiechnął się perwersyjnie. No tak. Wiedziałem, że jak już przyswoi to mu się spodoba. Zboczona marchewka.

-Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem!

Feliks zaczął chichotać i biegać jak pojebany wokół nowo poznanego kolegi… ciągnąc za sobą potykającego się o własne nogi Midorime. Powinni trochę zwolnić, bo zaraz wpadną na… Dobra. Nevermind.

Tak jak podejrzewałem, wystarczyła chwila i cała trójka leżała na ziemi, jęcząc i mamrotają coś o złamanych kościach. No dobra. Tylko dwójka mamrotała. Feliks zaraz podniósł się i zaczął dreptać w moim kierunku. A raczej w kierunku mojej torby.

-Zły Feliks! Zostaw siateczkę. Za dużo się dziś żelek najadłeś!

-ŻELKI? Gdzie?

Demonek złapał mnie za ramiona, chcąc chyba odsunąć mnie z zasięgu wzroku Chairo. Jednak nie zbyt mu się to udało i ostatecznie sam został powalony na ziemie. Dobrze by było gdyby to tylko Felcio na nas spadł. Ale ten idiota pociągnął za sobą glona.

Ehhh…mogłem mu jednak oddać ten kluczyk do kajdanek. A teraz co? Karma się odwróciła i zgniata mnie zielonowłosy tytan i naćpany żelkami kumpel. Tyle wygrać! Tyle wygrać!

-Powiedzcie mi jedno. Co wy kurwa ćpacie?


	23. It's freedom, bitches

**CHAIRO**

Move, bitch! Get out the way! Idę po żelki, a każdy kto się nie odsunie, dostanie w łeb deskorolką. A potem I believe, I can fly! TO HOGWART! Tylko nie wiem skąd wezmę deskorolkę… No cóż, są też inne metody na pozbywanie się ludzi. Można też… przewrócić ich, jak kręgle. Homobonus już leży! Midorima też leżał, ale został brutalnie poderwany do pionu, kiedy ruszyłem na Gilberta. Kłamczysz, wiesz? Ja nie jestem zły. Złe zło to jest na przykład moja mama. A ja jestem małym kochanym chłopczykiem. Który kocha żelki. A ty je, kurna, masz! I albo mi je oddasz, albo nóż w brzuch. Już miałem dobrać się do reklamówki z zakupami, kiedy drogę zagrodził mi czerwonowłosy. Nie słyszałeś, sadysto? Get out the way! I bam. STRIKE! It's my win, bitches! A za dwukrotne wywrócenie Glona są podwójne punkty. I plus dziesięć do zajebistości za powalenie sadysty.

- Powiedzcie mi jedno. Co wy, kurwa, ćpacie? – usłyszałem gdzieś za mną i zarazem nade mną. Matko boska, bóg z niebios przemówił. A nie, to tylko Homobonus. Czy tylko mnie to imię kojarzy się z jakimś dziwnym proszkiem do prania? I na jego opakowaniu pewnie jest taki uśmiechnięty pan z kciukiem uniesionym w górę i dziwnym błyskiem na zębach. Najgorszy koszmar małego dziecka z podwórka. Ale że co? Co my ćpamy? Ja nawet nie wiem, co my ćpamy. Ale wiem jedno…

- CIASTO TO KŁAMSTWO! – wydarłem się i zerwałem z podłogi. Kłamstwo, kurna! A co robisz, gdy życie daje ci cytryny? Nie robisz z nich lemoniady! Oddajesz je z powrotem! I prosisz życie o żelki! A potem uciekasz, jak najdalej! I nie mam tu na myśli Syberii. We're going to space! SPAAAACE!

- I'm in space! Ba, ba ba, ba. Space. Ba, ba ba. – znów zacząłem biegać wokół nastolatków, krzycząc zrozumiałe tylko dla siebie rzeczy i ciągnąc po ziemi Midorimę, który po drugim upadku jeszcze nie zdążył się pozbierać. Dobra, zmęczyłem się.

Zatrzymałem się i położyłem na podłodze, dupą do wszystkich. I don't care, I'm an air. A tak na serio, to żelki przestały działać i czuję się teraz jak przebity balonik. Taki biedny balonik pozbawiony życia. Jestem słaby, bardzo słaby. Nie uratuje mnie już nic. Umrę tu. Zaraz zasnę, a kiedy to zrobię, już nigdy się nie obudzę. Czyżby nadszedł czas na przekazanie jakiejś mądrości nowym pokoleniom? A więc dajcie mi chwilę na zastanowienie…

- Słuchajcie wszyscy… Chyba nadchodzi mój kres… Niedługo odejdę z tego świata, więc… ekhe, ekhe. – zakaszlałem, by dodać tej scenie trochę dramatyzmu. – Przekażę wam coś, co wy w moim imieniu będziecie przekazywać dalszym pokoleniom. A więc słuchajcie uważnie, bo nie zostało mi wiele czasu… - znów urwałem. A teraz proszę o werble, to jest historyczny moment! To powinno zostać gdzieś zapisane, bowiem to dzięki temu świat będzie mógł przetrwać apokalipsę zombie. – Naleśniki.

Oznajmiwszy to, umarłem. Tak po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie. A na Sali zapadła cisza. No dosłownie. Potrzeba tu teraz cykających świerszczyków.

- Dobra, Feliks. Nie kłam, przecież dobrze wiem, że ulepszyłeś sobie respawna i wskrzesiłeś się szybciej, niż umarłeś.

Roześmiałem się na te słowa i podniosłem do siadu, by spojrzeć na Gilberta z rozbawieniem.

- Ale przyznaj, przez chwilę myślałeś, że skończyło mi się HP.

Blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami. Otworzyłem usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy ktoś nagle stanął przede mną i chwycił za skuty nadgarstek. Wat da fak?! Wytrzeszczyłem oczy i pisnąłem, kiedy owy ktoś uniósł mnie w górę tak, bym był na wysokości jego zielonych oczu. Midorima? A co ty tu robisz? Kiedy się tu wziąłeś? Myślałem, że się na nas wszystkich obraziłeś i wróciłeś do domu.

- Słuchaj no, Krasnalu… - wycedził przez zęby mocniej zaciskając dłoń na moim przegubie. – Nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek ciągał mnie po podłodze. – oznajmił chłodno. Przekrzywiłem lekko głowę i zamrugałem kilkukrotnie.

- Słuchaj no, Tytanie… - zacząłem w podobny do niego sposób i uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie. – Nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek unosił mnie w powietrze w tak brutalny sposób. – chłopak przez chwilę miał skonsternowany wyraz twarzy, jednak szybko otrząsnął się i znów mordował mnie wzrokiem. – Puść mnie. – rozkazałem krótko.

Shintaro jednak nie puszczał. Przyznam, że trochę jestem zdziwiony brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Gilberta, albo Akashiego… Halo! Wasz mały przyjaciel potrzebuje pomocy! Na pomoc Homobonusa nie liczę. Pewnie gdy był mały, dzieci się śmiały z jego imienia. Dlatego teraz nosi strój wiewiórki, w którym porywa tych, którzy się z niego śmiali i patroszy ich w swojej piwnicy. A ja nie chcę zostać wypatroszony. A on na pewno wie, że się śmiałem z imienia Homobonus. On wie, kurna, wszystko. Nawet to, że pod poduszką mam album ze zdjęciami najseksowniejszych tyłków w naszej szkole. Nie mam nawet pojęcia, do kogo dany tyłek należy… Ale ciii.

Spojrzałem na swój nadgarstek i skrzywiłem się na widok kajdanków. Gdyby nie one, hasał bym sobie wesoło po parku obok centrum handlowego, ignorując cały boży świat. Ale nie. Muszę być przykuty do tego głupiego tytana, którego nie lubię i znosić jego humorki. Pff. Gdybym miał kluczyk, już dawno bym się od niego uwolnił. … WŁAŚNIE! KLUCZYK! Szarpnąłem ręką, próbując się uwolnić. Szarpnąłbym mocniej, ale mógłbym wtedy znów upaść na ziemię, a przez kajdanki tytan upadłby na mnie. A ja nie chcę mieć na sobie jego cielska. To wiszenie w powietrzu trochę boli, ale jak widać nie utrudnia mi myślenia. Ale męczy. Mam już dość.

- Jak mnie puścisz, powiem ci, jak zdejmiemy kajdanki. – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się. Chłopak zmrużył oczy, jakby zastanawiając się nad moją propozycją. No ej! Tu nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać. Na miejscu tego Glona od razu postawiłbym mnie na podłodze. Zrobiłbym wszystko, byleby tylko pozbyć się tych upierdliwych kajdanków. I jakie moje zdziwienie było, kiedy Shintaro posłusznie odstawił mnie na ziemię. Oh, dziękuję.

- No. Więc niby jak je zdejmiemy? – zapytał. Serio? Myślałem, że należysz do tych inteligentnych, a ty nadal nie domyśliłeś się, że istnieje coś takiego jak kluczyk? No dobra. Mnie też dość dużo zajęło dojście (Haha. Dojście. If you know what I mean.) do tego.

- Wiesz… Istnieje takie coś, jak klucz. – oznajmiłem. Zielonowłosy spojrzał na mnie zszokowany. Ha.. Haha… Serio? Nie wiedziałeś? Czyli to prawda, że wysoki wzrost nijak ma się do dużego i dobrze rozwiniętego mózgu? Ty to fistaszka w tej swojej zielonej łepetynie masz… A ja jestem niski, ale za to mądry. Haha! I zajebisty! A ty nie! Feliks trzy, Glon zero. Tak, tracisz wszystkie punkty, bycz!

- Dziesięć punktów do inteligencji dla Feliksa. Gratulacje, możesz odblokować nowego skilla. – obok nas stanął Gilbert i pomachał małym srebrnym kluczykiem. Od razu wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku łapkę. Kiedy poczułem, jak metalowa bransoleta zostaje zdjęta z mojej dłoni, podskoczyłem radośnie.

- ŁOOHOOO! Nareszcie wolny! – wydarłem się i zacząłem biegać jak porąbany. – Nareszcie uwolniony od tytana, którego nikt nie lubi! – podskoczyłem kilka razy, machając rękoma wokół głowy. – AJM FRIII!

Ruszyłem biegiem w kierunku wyjścia z centrum. A teraz do parku! Do parku!

- Teraz mogę zostać czym tylko zechcę! A więc zostanę odrzutowcem! WZIUUUUU! – rozłożyłem ręce na boki i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyłem. Drzwi tak szybko zbliżały się do mnie. Jeszcze trochę i przeskoczę przez nie, a potem odlecę w kierunku słońca. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Jeszcze kilka kroków i… JEB. Cofnąłem się i potrząsnąłem głową. Biegłem tak szybko, że drzwi nie zdążyły się otworzyć. Ale ciii…

- Nic mi nie jest! – krzyknąłem i uniosłem kciuk w górę. A gdy tylko drzwi otworzyły się, wydarłem na zewnątrz i ruszyłem do parku, drąc się na cały głos:

- IT'S FREEDOOOOOOOM!


	24. Radość i kulki analne

**HAIIRO**

Spojrzałem za biegnącym przyjacielem i widząc jego wielkiego faila, nie zaliczyłem nawet facefloora. Nie, zbyt długo przebywam już z Feliksem. Takie zachowanie jest w zupełności normalne. Nienormalne by było jakby przestał jeść żelki i słodycze. Wtedy to byłby koniec świata i… apokalipsa zombie. Chociaż to byłoby fajne, nie narzekałbym. Byłbym super koksem z kataną i kosiłbym sztywnych. Tyle wygrać. To jest chyba nawet lepsze niż jednorożec z żarówką w dupie.

AH! Feliks! Feliks, wracaj. Wsiadamy do pociągu! Wysiadamy dopiero na stacji The Walking Dead. Chairo, dawaj te siatki z jedzeniem! Musimy mieć prowiant!

Złapałem zielonowłosego za rękaw i spojrzałem na niego wyczekująco. Chłopak odwrócił się w moją stronę i lekko nachylił.

-Tarou! – zawołałem, wbijając paznokcie w jego ramię- Tarou, goń Feliksa!

Glon spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a potem uśmiechnął się leciutko, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie zabłysły. Czo się tam tworzy w jego głowie? BDSM? Pejcze, chloroform i kajdany? Woooo, jestem za! Pomogę nawet spryskać Felcia „specjalnymi perfumami". Tak. Dokładnie. Mam na myśli chloroform.

Niech żyje radość! Niech żyją kulki analne!

Odwzajemniłem uśmiech zielonowłosego i wysiliłem swój umysł, starając się przesłać mu obrazy nagiego Chairo. Pieprzyć świat bez magii! Użyjemy telepatii, bicz!

-Co ty robisz? – zapytała marchewka gdy zacząłem robić dziwne miny.

-Jak to co? Używam telepatii aby przesłać ci zdjęcia związanego Feliksa.

Na twarzy chłopaka znów zawitał uśmiech. O tak. Wiemy co Midorimy lubią najbardziej! Dzikie szekszy i macanka mile widziane, czo? Taq, taq. Już wiadomo czemu tak bardzo dba o swoje długie i zwinne paluchy. Feliks, wygrałeś życie.

Postanowiłem zatopić się w błogiej radości, wśród puchatych chmurek, tęczy i wróżek. Taaq. Odpływam. Tylko co ma znaczyć ten dźwięk nożyczek koło ucha i przerażony pisk Shintarou? Chyba nic, nie? Pewnie mi się wydawało…

-Akashi! Odłóż te nożyczki, do cholery! – wrzasnął glon i odepchnął mnie od siebie. Nie zdążyłem wrócić jeszcze do prawdziwego świata i zachwiałem się na nogach, upadając na tyłek. Co tu się, kurna, dzieje? Atak wrednych chochlików? Znów chcą ukraść ser? Musimy się bronić! Każdy zdatny do walki mężczyzna musi złapać za widelec! Oh! You think we were friends? But we FUCKING NOT!

Rozejrzałem się szybko, gotowy bronić swojego życia. Zamiast chochlika ujrzałem przed sobą emanującego gniewem demonka. A ten czo? Zjarał się ziołem? No dobra…może nie. Wygląda całkiem poważnie.

Czerwonowłosy ciachał nożyczkami przed przerażonym przyjacielem i chichotał złowieszczo. Teraz tylko puścić Vader song w tle i kręcić kamerką. Będzie kolejna część Gwiezdnych Wojen. Lepsza niż ta czo ją Disney planuje. Zack Efron do domu! My nie powiemy nikomu!

Demonek odwrócił się w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się do mnie jak Jeff the Killer. Hahaha… tak pewnie wygląda twoja stara jak widzi rano nie posprzątany pokój. Haha…taki tam suchar przed śmiercią.

-Aniołku. Ja wiem, że wami rządzi chcica, ale nie zezwalam na żadne trójkąty! Głupi plebs!

Że co? Śpieszmy się kochać Gilberta, tak szybko odchodzi. Akashi ma zbyt dużą wyobraźnie chyba. No… na pewno nie większą niż ja i Feliks, ale jednak jak na normalnego człowieka, to ma całkiem dziwny mózg. A ja bardzo lubię dziwne mózgi.

-Demonku… - oznajmiłem miękko i uśmiechnąłem się, starając się go uspokoić- nikt tu nie planuje dzikich orgii. Ja tylko doradzałem Tarou jak zajść Chairo od tyłu!

Akashi zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie powątpiewająco. Uniósł jedną brew i wpatrywał się we mnie wyczekująco. Postanowiłem nie spuszczać wzroku. I wygrałem. W końcu czerwonowłosy opuścił ręce i podszedł do mnie powoli. Kucnął i przejechał dłonią po moich włosach. A co to ma być? Seme mode? No chyba nie!

-Przyjaciół się nie zdradza zielonowłosym perwersom – powiedział i podciął nożyczkami kilka kosmyków moich włosów. Złapałem go za dłoń i posłałem mu uśmiech zboczeńca.

-Głodnemu chleb na myśli, demonku. Orgie i trójkąciki, tak?

Czerwonowłosy zaczerwienił się lekko, jednak szybko nabrał poważnego wyrazu twarzy. Wow, wow. Brawa dla opanowanie Akasza. Ze mną nie wygra, ale jednak jakieś tam umiejętności ma.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami i fuknął coś. Ooo…no ja mówiłem, że to kotek jest. Fuka i drapie…nożyczkami. Teraz to tylko podrapać go po brzuszku.

Nie myśląc nad konsekwencjami swojego czynu, wyciągnąłem ręce i zacząłem go drapać i dźgać po klatce piersiowej. Chłopak na początku spróbował uciec i wyrwać się, ale biorąc pod uwagę różnice sił… na nic się to nie zdało. Mężczyzna szarpnął się i wywrócił na mnie. Wooo…zaczyna być coraz bardziej zabawnie. Zacząłem gilgotać go i drażnić. W dodatku chichotałem przy tym jak skończony idiota i czułem jak do oczu napływają mi łzy. Zaraz zaliczę zgona!

Podniosłem wzrok na twarz małego sadysty i niemal skamieniałem. Chłopak uśmiechał się wesoło i dalej szarpał się ze mną. Kurwa. Chyba właśnie zostałem oczarowany.

Chciałem ukryć swoje zawstydzenie, ale temu kurduplowi nic nie umknie. Natychmiast znieruchomiał i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Na jego ustach ciągle widniał mały uśmieszek.

Jezu. Dajcie mi umrzeć tu i teraz. To jak scena z jakiegoś taniego romansu! Nope. Proszę! Ja chciałam role w The Walking Dead, a nie w Zbuntowanym Aniele. Daryl! Ratuj mnie!

-Aniołku… - o boże. Nie aniołku mi tu teraz bo Cię zmolestuje tak, że najlepszy terapeuta Ci nie pomoże. Tak. To jest obietnica. A jak masz coś do tego do wpierdol od Feliks the Killera- głupi plebs nie ma prawa na mnie patrzeć jak na kawałek mięsa.

Że czo? Głupi, wredny, mały sadysta. Zakopie…odkopię…zgwałcę…zakopie…znów odkopie…uduszę! Nie koniecznie w tej kolejności.

Zmrużyłem oczy i spiorunowałem go spojrzeniem. Chciałem mu telepatycznie przekazać „sprawie, że będziesz cierpieć". Chyba się nie udało bo czerwonowłosy się nie przestraszył. A powinien!

-Ja wcale nie patrzę tak na ciebie! Wypraszam sobie! – jęknąłem i spróbowałem go z siebie zrzucić. O tak. Rozpocznijmy swój tsundere mode. Tyle, że ja przecież nie mam nic z tsundere! Hmpf…. – głupi demonek…

Chłopak zaśmiał się i prychnął.

-Do usług.

-Utnę Ci jaja nożem.

-A ja Ci nożyczkami.

-Sadystyczny demonek.

-Aniołek.

Na mojej twarzy zaczął malować się uśmiech i poczułem jak coś dziwnego odzywa się w moim wnętrzu. Myślę, że dalej wpatrywałbym się w czerwonowłosego, gdyby nie Mukkun, który nagle uwiesił mi się na szyi.

-Are… Gil-chin. Wielka wiewiórka poszła za Feli-chinem! A Mido-chin piorunował ją wzrokiem! Gil-chiiiiin ! Będzie wojna? Nie chce wojny! Jak będzie wojna to nie będzie cukierków!


End file.
